Encuentros
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Cuatro años han pasado, y tal parece que Candy y Terry se han resignado a dejar sus vidas como están, y aunque pudiera ser que ya todo esta escrito, tal vez, aún no se haya dicho la última palabra, siempre habrá encuentros que cambien el rumbo de nuestra vida. Fic completo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
1. Chapter 1

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**INTRODUCCION**

Candice White Andley, enfermera de profesión, de carácter dulce y naturaleza bondadosa, poseedora de un corazón puro, de espíritu fuerte e independiente que la ayuda a sobreponerse de cualquier adversidad que se le presente.

Terrence Greum Grandchester, actor de teatro, de carácter fuerte y naturaleza apasionada, de personalidad arrolladora y poseedor de un corazón noble, firme en sus convicciones, es sin lugar a dudas un guerrero incansable de la vida, ó guerrero de la luz, cómo lo llamó, si mi memoria no me es infiel, en un maravilloso ensayo la talentosa y querida Lady Zafiro.

Los caminos de Candy y Terry se cruzaron en el momento justo para ambos. Los dos sufrían por diferentes causas que atormentaban su vida, siendo cada uno de ellos, consuelo y solución para el otro. Un amor jamás confesado con palabras, pero si con hechos, nació entre ellos, siendo el motor para impulsar sus caminos. El destino les jugó una mala pasada, obligándolos a tomar senderos distintos, pero con la certeza de que aquel sentimiento que compartían viviría para siempre en sus corazones.

Cuatro años han pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, tiempo en el cual Candy y Terry siguieron con su vida. Cada uno por su lado, ha tratado de cumplir con la promesa hecha al pie de las escaleras, mudas testigos de esa triste separación,_ "Ser feliz",_ es más fácil pronunciarlo que llevarlo a cabo.

Candy, después de descubrir los lazos que la unían con Albert, tomó su papel como hija de la familia Andley, sino por placer, si por agradecimiento al joven que le cambió la vida. Sin dejar de lado su profesión, se ha convertido en la dama que siempre deseó que fuera Elroy Andley, elegante, fina y educada, sin perder su sencillez y la bondad de su corazón, un corazón que aun llora por verse alejada del amor de su vida.

Terry, después de un periodo oscuro en su vida, regresó a Broadway para demostrar su gran talento sobre las tablas y cumplir con el compromiso moral adquirido tiempo atrás. Su carrera actoral se encuentra en la cúspide, considerado como uno de los mejores intérpretes shakesperianos, puede decirse que es exitoso, aunque un vacío en su corazón no le permita gozar de la felicidad completa.

El tiempo ha pasado, tal parece que esos amantes corazones se han resignado a dejar sus vidas como están, y aunque pudiera ser que ya todo esta escrito, tal vez, aún no se haya dicho la última palabra, siempre habrá encuentros que cambien el rumbo de nuestra vida.

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola queridas lectoras!

Aquí me tienen con una nueva historia dedicada a mis personajes favoritos, Terry Grandchester y por supuesto, Candy White Andley.

Mucho se ha escrito sobre esta pareja, probablemente se seguirá escribiendo por mucho tiempo más, y sin más, quiero compartir con ustedes mi visión de un posible final para ellos.

En esta historia no hay malos malvados ni buenos demasiado buenos, simplemente trató de plasmar con palabras las reacciones que tendrían nuestros queridos personajes en las situaciones que se lleven a cabo, dándoles la oportunidad de experimentar cada uno de los sentimientos que los embarguen a medida que transcurra la historia.

Espero contar con su apoyo y deseo que "Encuentros" sea de su agrado.

¡Un beso para todas y mil gracias por leer!

Lady Nadia de Grandchester.

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO I**

**"RECUERDOS DE NUESTRO AMOR"**

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, alumbrando débilmente el rostro de la muchacha recargada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Pasaba de la media noche, sin embargo, Candy no tenía apuro en irse a la cama. En sus pequeñas manos sostenía un periódico, del cual sobresalía una foto que enmarcaba un rostro de facciones aristocráticas y mirada azul intensa que revelaba una madurez adquirida con el paso de los años, una mirada que aunque fuera impresa en papel, lograba cautivarla tal cual como lo había hecho el primer día.

**_TERRENCE GREUM GRANDCHESTER TRIUNFA EN BROADWAY._**

_Poseedor de un talento indiscutible, Terrence Greum Grandchester se consagra como uno de los mejores intérpretes shakesperianos de nuestros tiempos gracias a su sentida interpretación en "Hamlet". El sentimiento impreso por parte del joven actor en cada escena y dialogo ha logrado cautivar el corazón de la audiencia que noche a noche tienen el privilegio de gozar de la maravillosa actuación del joven Grandchester del que seguramente escucharemos hablar por mucho tiempo._

Una vez más Candy leía el contenido de esa nota, agradeciendo a la vida por los triunfos de se querido Terry, deseando secretamente, haber compartido con él todos y cada uno de ellos, sintiéndose más que orgullosa de que él hubiese vencido a sus demonios internos y retomará con mayor ímpetu el camino que había elegido.

Cuatro años habían pasado, tiempo en el cual no había dejado de pensar un solo instante en él. Internamente trataba de convencerse de que lo mejor para todos era que se mantuvieran lejos, existía una mujer que había sacrificado todo por Terry y era el deber moral del joven quedarse con ella para brindarle su cariño y cuidados, aunque con ello, a ambos, se les diluyera la vida.

La joven rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la hermosa luna que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Esa luna que se había vuelto su inseparable compañera en sus horas de soledad, tiempo en el que podía dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que ocultaba ante todos. Era verdad, nadie podía imaginar el dolor de Candy, ella se había encargado de confeccionar una fachada ante todos sus seres queridos, fachada en la cual se mostraba alegre y contenta, solamente quien pudiera interpretar lo que había detrás de sus ojos color verde esmeralda podría darse cuenta del dolor que su alma guardaba y de la agonía que su corazón padecía al encontrarse lejos del ser amado.

_-¡Terry, mi querido Terry!, has hecho realidad tu más grande sueño, ¡eres un triunfador!, me siento orgullosa de que tu nombre aparezca en las grandes marquesinas de Broadway… al menos… uno de los dos es feliz._

Los recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de la rubia, llevándola a un bello prado en Escocia, lugar en el que por primera vez Terry le habló de su pasión por el teatro.

_-Terry, tu amas el teatro, ¿verdad?_

_-No Candy._

_-¡Mentiroso!, subrayaste cada pasaje… ¿todavía vas a negarlo?_

_-Es cierto, me gusta…realmente amo el teatro…amo actuar. El teatro es como magia, nuestra vida esta determinada, no podemos cambiar nuestra identidad, pero en el teatro puedes ser cualquiera, un rey ó un ladrón._

Hermosos y gloriosos días en que germinó la semilla del amor entre los dos, un amor que pensaban, estaba hecho para durar toda la vida. No contaban con que el destino, caprichoso y cruel, les tenía deparados diferentes caminos para andar. Cuando pensaban que por fin podrían estar juntos para no separarse más, la tragedia los envolvió obligándolos a vivir uno lejos del otro.

Su mirada nuevamente se posó en aquella fotografía, mientras que su mano acariciaba con ternura el papel donde se encontraba impresa, deseando que en realidad lo que estuviera debajo del toque de su mano fuera el rostro de su amado Terry. Sí, su amado Terry, tal vez pudiera él estar con otra, pero Candy podía darse el pequeño lujo de decirse a si misma, tratando de creer en ello, que el corazón del joven siempre le pertenecería.

Candy se alejo del alfeizar, enfilando sus pasos hacia el vestidor, sólo una tenue luz alumbraba el lugar, pero no le impidió encontrar lo que buscaba. Del fondo del vestidor sacó un cofre, en el que guardaba sus más preciados tesoros. Con sumo cuidado dobló el recorte de periódico donde hablaban de Terry y lo introdujo en ese cofre que guardaba los recuerdos del amor de su vida. Cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, mientras que una lágrima solitaria surcaba su mejilla al pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

La función había terminado, el público asistente había abandonado el teatro que momentos antes había vibrado con el aplauso ensordecedor dedicado a la maravillosa puesta en escena que habían presenciado. Sólo una de las butacas de la galería estaba ocupada por un joven que al parecer no tenía intención alguna de marcharse. De porte aristocrático, cabellos castaños y envidiable gallardía, Terrence Greum Grandchester, aun ataviado con la vestimenta del personaje interpretado, mantenía su mirada fija en el escenario, la segunda pasión de su vida.

Desde su regreso al mundo del teatro, era un misterio donde había estado y lo que había hecho durante su ausencia de las tablas, de naturaleza callada y reservado ante los demás, nadie podía imaginar los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente del joven actor. Terry no era el tipo de persona que gustaba de salir en grupo con los miembros de la compañía Stratford a la que pertenecía, ajeno a todo bullicio, prefería invertir el tiempo que podía disfrutar a solas en navegar por el mar de sus recuerdos, solo así podía sentirse vivo después de bajar del escenario.

No era fácil presumir el mantener una amistad con Terrence Grandchester, eran pocos los amigos con los que contaba, y uno de ellos, el más querido quizás, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, no porque no pudiera, sino porque estaba conciente de que al buscar a William Albert Andley, no podría contener el impulso de encontrarse con ella, con Candy.

Sabía por los diarios que la familia Andley ofreció una fiesta en la que Albert había presentado a Candy como su hija adoptiva ante la estirada sociedad de Chicago. No pudo ocultar su emoción cuando vio en el periódico, meses atrás, la fotografía de su querida pecosa en dicha fiesta. Albert la llevaba orgulloso del brazo y ella, parecía feliz, ó al menos eso es lo que podía apreciar en aquella fotografía. El recuerdo de la chiquilla revoltosa de coletas que guardaba celosamente en su memoria, palideció ante la imagen que sus ojos admiraban. La belleza de Candy había emergido como delicada flor en primavera, enmarcada por el bello vestido que acentuaba con delicadeza unas sinuosas curvas que anteriormente no se encontraban en aquella geografía.

Sin lugar a dudas Candy se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero más allá de su belleza física, él la amaba por la pureza de su alma y la nobleza de sus sentimientos. Sólo Candy se había adentrado hasta lo más profundo de su alma, obligándolo a despojarse de su careta de rebeldía para mostrarse ante ella tal y cómo es, apasionado e impulsivo, y a la vez, noble y tierno, dispuesto a entregarse por completo a la dicha de ese amor que se vio truncado por caprichos del destino, y que, sin embargo, seguía vivo dentro de su corazón.

_-¡Candy!...cuatro años…cuatro largos años en que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…lo que daría por estar a tu lado… ¿me recordarás?... ¿pensarás aunque sea un poco en mí?_

Era un martirio constante el pensar en ella, imaginar que otro hombre pudiese haber ocupado su lugar en el corazón de ella desataba aquellos celos que no podía darse el lujo de sentir, él había hecho su vida lejos de Candy, y lo menos que podía desear para la dueña de sus pensamientos era la dicha completa que él estaba lejos de sentir.

-Joven Terrence... –La voz del señor Cameron lo sacó de su ensoñación.-…perdone que lo moleste pero ya estamos por cerrar.

Terry dirigió su mirada al anciano velador que se encontraba de pie frente al escenario.-Discúlpeme usted a mí, señor Cameron, perdí la noción del tiempo.

El joven se puso de pie y enfilo sus pasos hacia el camerino para cambiarse de ropa. Minutos después arribo a la salida, donde ya lo esperaba el velador.

-He de decirle joven Terrence que esta noche, al igual que todas, brilló en el escenario.-Le dijo con sinceridad el anciano.

-Gracias, señor Cameron, el escenario es mi vida y cada noche dejo una parte de mí sobre el.-Le dijo al traspasar el umbral.

-¿A casa joven Terrence?-Le preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Como todas las noches...-Contestó con un dejo de amargura casi imperceptible, al tiempo que se acomodaba el abrigo sobre los hombros para emprender su camino.

El señor Cameron se quedo observando como se perdía la figura del joven actor. Los años vividos otorgan a los ancianos una sabiduría que los jóvenes solamente adquirirán con el paso del tiempo, por ello, son capaces de ver cosas que para los demás no son evidentes, y el señor Cameron sabía que el alma del joven Terrence, como él le llamaba, sufría en silencio. En todos los años que llevaba prestando servicio como velador del teatro, había visto pasar a infinidad de actores, algunos talentosos, otros, no tanto, pero ninguno como Terrence Greum Grandchester.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO II**

**"TU CAMINO Y EL MIO"**

Después de pasar una noche más en vela, Candy se preparó para enfrentar al mundo con una sonrisa. No deseaba preocupar a su familia con su tristeza, por ello se esforzaba por mantener la alegría que la caracterizaba, además de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su profesión en la labor voluntaria que realizaba como enfermera en uno de los hospitales de más bajos recursos de Chicago. No salía mucho de la casa, al contrario de Annie y Archie, que se la vivían de fiesta en fiesta, y sólo asistía cuando Albert prácticamente la obligaba al decirle que su presencia era indispensable, así que terminaba por complacer a su querido amigo.

Aunado a ello, la tía abuela Elroy no perdía ocasión de manifestar su deseo de que Candy debía dejarse ver más en sociedad, ya que en dichos eventos sociales la joven podría encontrar un pretendiente digno de ella y de la familia Andley por supuesto, sin imaginar siquiera que tal vez sus deseos no se verían hechos realidad. Las pocas apariciones que Candy había hecho en las fiestas que ofrecían las familias mas distinguidas de Chicago habían dado de que hablar. La presencia de la heredera de los Andley había causado una grata admiración entre los jóvenes caballeros adinerados que buscaban esposa y uno que otro, que ya se encontraba casado, pero que discretamente se recreaba la pupila admirando la belleza de la joven rubia.

Candy era la conjugación perfecta que cualquier caballero respetable desearía, belleza, dulzura, fortuna y buen nombre, por lo que las invitaciones para bailar no cesaban, además de que más de uno se había atrevido a hablar con William Albert Andley para solicitar su permiso para cortejar a su bella heredera. Sin embargo, Albert, siempre respetuoso de las decisiones de su protegida, le dio carta abierta para que fuera ella misma quien decida si quiere ser cortejada ó no. Hasta la fecha no ha habido hombre que logre entablar una relación con Candy más allá de un vals y de una breve charla, y Albert sabe que ello es debido a que la rubia, cerró con llave su corazón años atrás, y solamente el dueño de ese corazón podría abrirlo de nuevo.

Con pasos pausados y haciendo gala de las lecciones de la señora Elroy, Candy se dirigió a la terraza para tomar el desayuno. El día era esplendido, la primavera estaba por llegar, por lo que los árboles ya pintaban sus ramas con el verde brillante de la estación. En el lugar ya se encontraba la señora Elroy, y Candy se preparó mentalmente para otro discurso relacionado con su poco deseo de encontrar marido. En realidad, no le molestaba la insistencia de la matriarca de la familia, al contrario, agradecía su constante preocupación, además del tiempo que había invertido en enseñarle las tradiciones y raíces escocesas de la familia. Con estas acciones, Candy sabía que finalmente la señora Elroy la había aceptado como un miembro más, por lo que trataba de darle el menor numero de disgustos posibles, bastante mal la había pasado ya la pobre anciana con la muerte de dos de sus queridos sobrinos y con los problemas que ocasionaban los hermanos Leegan en su afán por brillar en sociedad.

-¡Buenos días Candy!-Le saludo con cordialidad la anciana.

-¡Buenos día tía!-Le respondió la rubia mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

La señora Elroy hizo sonar la campanilla y enseguida apareció una mucama con el servicio de desayuno para Candy. Esa era una de las cosas que la rubia admiraba de la matriarca de la familia, su capacidad para coordinar una gran mansión con docenas de sirvientes. Si antes despreciaba el concepto de dama que vio reflejado en los días del colegio San Pablo, ahora su percepción había cambiado viendo el trabajo realizado día a día por la señora Elroy, ella si que era una gran dama.

-¿Irás al hospital a hacer tu labor de enfermera voluntaria?-Le preguntó la anciana antes de dar un sorbo a su café. No estaba muy de acuerdo con que una Andley deambulara por el rumbo más pobre de la ciudad, pero gracias a la insistencia de Albert y a los motivos expuestos por Candy, termino por ceder. Además era bueno que el nombre de los Andley estuviera envuelto en causas de labor social, por lo que aceptó con la condición que uno de los chóferes la acompañará para estar al pendiente de la joven heredera.

-Sólo por la mañana, tía, Annie quiere que la acompañe a una reunión en su casa, al parecer la señora Britter esta organizando un baile de beneficencia, y los recursos irán directamente a los fondos de educación para los niños del Hogar de Pony, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?-Esa era otra de las cosas de las cuales Candy se sentía orgullosa, aunado a su labor como enfermera voluntaria, con la ayuda de Albert, habían realizado grandes mejoras a su querido Hogar de Pony, con lo cual le proporcionaban un mejor nivel de vida a los niños del lugar, además de que podían dar alojo a muchos más niños que antaño. Por lo mismo, la señorita Pony y la hermana María requerían de más ayuda para llevar el control del lugar, en poco tiempo, ya contaban con una maestra y un médico de planta, además de una cocinera, por lo que sus queridas madres ya no pasaban las penurias de años pasados. Annie, siguiendo su ejemplo, consiguió que por fin su madre adoptiva aceptara las raíces de su hija, por lo que también eran entusiastas participantes en la causa para recaudar fondos para las mejoras de ese rinconcito en las montañas.

-¡Por supuesto!-Contestó la anciana.-Sabes bien que me gusta ayudar en lo relacionado al lugar donde creciste._-Además un baile es una buena oportunidad para que finalmente te decidas a hacer caso de alguno de esos pretendientes que tienes.-_Pensó la anciana, decidida a no quitar el dedo del renglón y casar con algún joven heredero a su sobrina.

* * *

Al sentir los rayos de luz sobre su rostro, Terry se vio obligado a abrir los ojos. Desperezándose, se inclino lo suficiente para recargarse sobre la cabecera de la cama. Paseo su mirada por el lugar, sintiéndose ajeno a ese entorno, la habitación estaba impregnada de la esencia de la que hoy era su esposa, pero lejos de sentirse reconfortado, se sofocaba con el sólo hecho de aspirar ese aroma. Cerró los ojos, recordando como fue que termino casado con Susana Marlowe.

_Después de aquella dolorosa despedida, Terry regresó a la habitación de Susana, con el dolor palpitándole en el pecho por haber dejado marchar a la mujer de su vida. Tratando de cumplir con el deber moral que tenía para con aquella chica, no dejo de visitarla un solo día durante su estancia en el hospital, además de hacerse cargo de los gastos ocasionados._

_Cuando Susana estuvo en condiciones de abandonar el hospital, las visitas tuvieron lugar en la casa de la otrora actriz. Al parecer, gracias a la compañía de Terry, la joven poco a poco fue recuperando las ganas de vivir, aunque seguía renuente a ir al hospital para empezar con la rehabilitación a pesar de la insistencia de Terry para que lo hiciera, alegando que no tenía el valor suficiente y que le diera tiempo para hacerlo._

_Fue en ese tiempo que recibió una visita inesperada en el departamento donde vivía. La señora Marlowe había llegado a plantearle algo que él no sabía si estaba dispuesto a aceptar._

_-Se sorprenderá de verme aquí Terrence.-Le dijo la mujer parada en la puerta._

_-No tanto como usted cree señora Marlowe.-Le respondió, indicándole que pasará._

_-Estoy aquí para retomar aquella plática que dejamos inconclusa en el hospital.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá._

_-¿Gusta un café?-Le dijo enfilando sus pasos hacia la cocina._

_-Me gustaría más que me dijera cuando piensa casarse con mi hija.-Habló sin rodeos._

_La señora Marlowe había pronunciado aquellas palabras que él había tratado inútilmente de evitar cuando sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir con ese dichoso deber moral. Sin embargo, en ese momento, quiso sincerarse con la mujer._

_-Debe de saber que no estoy enamorado de su hija…yo…amó a alguien más…y su hija lo sabe.-Le dijo de pie frente a ella._

_-Lo sé, Susana me lo dijo, se también quien es la mujer de la que usted esta enamorado…-La señora Marlowe hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas.-…pero también sé que ella se hizo a un lado para que usted cumpliera su deber con mi hija…Susana lo quiere…lo necesita…y yo lo único que deseo es verla feliz…piénselo Terrence…es tiempo de que usted haga algo por ella.-Le dijo sin reproche alguno, ella solamente era una madre que buscaba el bienestar de su hija y salió del departamento del joven actor._

_Terry se quedo de pie, pensando en lo sucedido, no podía casarse con Susana y no podía evitar amar con mayor intensidad a Candy, la distancia lo único que había conseguido era acrecentar el amor que por ella sentía y no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, su vida, sin Candy, carecía de sentido._

_Sintiéndose agobiado por las palabras de la señora Marlowe, tomó su saco y salió del departamento. Caminó por largo tiempo sin destino fijo, cuando sus pasos lo llevaron a uno de los sectores más pobres de Nueva York, ahí frente a él, estaba una modesta taberna y sin pensar en nada más con el único deseo de olvidar se introdujo en el lugar. Bebió un whisky, luego otro, y otro, y otro, que más da cuantos fueron, ahogo sus penas en alcohol, deseando que al perder la conciencia, también quedaran atrás los sentimientos que lo embargaban._

_Esa noche no regresó a su departamento, no regresó al teatro, vagó por días, únicamente con la idea fija de olvidar, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando en alguna taberna. El dinero comenzó a escasear, y sin saber como llego ahí, se enrolo en una compañía de teatro ambulante de tercera categoría. Ahí, delante de una parvada de ebrios que no hacían otra cosa más que lanzar una serie de improperios, actuaba, si es que se le podía llamar actuar a lo que él hacia sobre aquel sucio escenario ahogado en el alcohol._

_Una de tantas funciones, con el acostumbrado publico que presenciaba las puestas de la dichosa compañía, Terry pudo ver entre la partida de ebrios que gritaban injurias, el rostro de Candy, en sus esmeraldas podía ver la tristeza que reflejaba su alma por verlo en ese estado, por lo que con nuevos bríos empezó a recitar aquellas líneas imprimiendo la intensidad y la pasión que él sabía dar arriba de un escenario, sorprendiendo y logrando captar con su fuerza interpretativa la atención del público asistente. Al terminar la función, busco entre los asistentes, sin éxito alguno, ese rostro angelical, pero nadie supo decirle si en realidad había estado en el lugar la persona que él les describía._

_-¿Rubia?, ¿pecosa?...no he visto entrar a alguien con esas características.-Respondió el encargado de la taquilla._

_Nunca supo si en verdad Candy estuvo ahí ó si todo fue un delirio provocado por el consumo excesivo de alcohol. En ese momento que vio su reflejo en aquellas esmeraldas fue consiente de que estaba desperdiciando y malgastando su vida. Gracias al recuerdo de Candy, decidió retomar su camino, aunque fuera lejos de ella, sabiendo que donde quiera que estuviera, su amor por Candy seguiría vivo en su corazón sin importar que tan lejos estuvieran, ni lo que hicieran de sus vidas._

_Dejando atrás sus excesos con el alcohol, regresó a Nueva York con la firme intención de buscar una nueva oportunidad con la compañía Stratford, la cual, nuevamente obtuvo por su indiscutible talento, esforzándose día a día por ser el mejor actor sobre el escenario. Fue en ese tiempo que buscó a Susana para cumplir su deber con ella, logrando que la chica se entusiasmará a tal grado que aceptó empezar de inmediato con la rehabilitación, y fue así como Susana salió en pie de la iglesia el día de su boda con Terrence Greum Grandchester._

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban, lo hizo volver a la realidad, se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Al terminar, secó sus cabellos con una toalla y cubrió su desnudez con una bata para entrar de nueva cuenta a la recamara, donde encontró su ropa sobre la cama y el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche.

Susana salió del vestidor con un saco entre sus manos, al encontrarse con el joven, le brindó una dulce sonrisa.

-Veo que ya terminaste de bañarte…-Le dijo mientras dejaba el saco sobre la cama.-… ¿quieres desayunar antes de vestirte?, he preparado panqueques de nuez, sé que son tus preferidos.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y Susana procedió a servir en el plato los panqueques, endulzándolos con mermelada, tal cual cómo sabía que Terry los prefería, sirvió café en la taza y le indicó al joven que podía sentarse. En el tiempo que llevaban casados, Susana se había dedicado a conocer los gustos de Terry, esforzándose por tratar de ser una buena esposa, tratando de conseguir un poco de cariño por parte del joven. Sabía que jamás podría conseguir su amor, porque ese sentimiento únicamente le pertenecía a Candy, a la que continuamente recordaba con profundo agradecimiento, deseando poder algún día pagarle el sacrificio hecho por ella.

-Te quedaron deliciosos Susie, como siempre.-Le dijo Terry con sinceridad, con el tiempo y la convivencia había aprendido a quererla, sino con pasión avasalladora, si con cariño fraternal, por ello trataba de que su convivencia como marido y mujer fuera lo más cordial posible. En realidad, más que su esposa, Susana se había convertido en su amiga.

Terry terminó de desayunar y Susana levantó los platos para ponerlos sobre la charola y llevarlos a la cocina. Antes de salir de la habitación, se giró hacia donde Terry se encontraba.

-¿Vendrás a comer?-Le preguntó desde la puerta.-Tengo cita con el médico y no sé cuanto tarde en el hospital.

-Hoy no Susie…-Le respondió mientras se ponía el pantalón.-…tengo ensayo y probablemente me quede hasta tarde, así que no te preocupes y tomate el tiempo que necesites.

Susana sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a solas al joven mientras se vestía. Esa era la rutina diaria desde que se habían casado, desayunaban juntos, después Terry se marchaba al teatro y Susana se quedaba en la casa para planear en compañía de la servidumbre las labores de la casa, en ocasiones comían juntos, ó salían a cenar fuera cuando Terry llegaba temprano.

Hasta hace poco tiempo, sólo compartían la cama para dormir, Susana nunca le exigía nada, se conformaba con un beso, un abrazo, pero viendo el empeño que la joven ponía en tratar de que su matrimonio fuera lo más normal posible, Terry, como un acto más de sacrificio por la mujer que le había salvado la vida, consumo el matrimonio, haciéndola su mujer. Sólo por esa única ocasión, intento dejar de lado por un momento su amor por Candy, para tratar de dar lo mejor de sí a la que ahora era su compañera. El sentimiento de vacío que le quedó después de esa entrega fue motivo más que suficiente para no repetir la experiencia confiando en que Susana no le exigiera que cumpliera con sus deberes de esposo. Fue por ello que supo, que más allá de la vana satisfacción que deja el placer carnal, si no existe el amor, la entrega solo es una experiencia física y vacía, y que él solamente podría sentirse en plenitud el día que llegará a complementarse con su otra mitad. Sin embargo, pensar en hacer el amor con Candy, no era más que otro de sus tantos deseos reprimidos, todo habría sido tan distinto para ambos si estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Sentada frente al escritorio del médico, Susana aguardaba impaciente por los resultados de los exámenes que le habían practicado. El médico entró al consultorio con semblante serio y la joven lo miró expectante.

-Susana, acabo de leer los resultados de tus análisis…-Le dijo mientras extendía unas hojas sobre el escritorio.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo?-Le preguntó impaciente.

-Lo que pensé…estas embarazada.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Esta seguro doctor Leary?-Le preguntó aún incrédula por la maravillosa noticia.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!-Respondió con firmeza el galeno.-Según mis cuentas tienes tres meses de gestación.

_ -¡Embarazada!...un hijo de Terry…-_Pensó ilusionada por la vida que crecía en ese mismo instante dentro de su vientre.- ¡Es una noticia que me llena de alegría!

-Susana ya habíamos hablado del riesgo que correría tu salud en caso de presentarse un embarazo, me apena ver que no tomaste en cuenta mis advertencias.-El médico le dirigió una mirada seria.- ¿Estás consiente de la gravedad de la situación y de lo que puede suceder?

-¡Lo estoy doctor!...estoy más que consiente de ello…pero yo deseaba ser madre…tener un hijo del hombre que amo.-Le respondió decidida._-Además ya sé lo que debo hacer…_

El médico suspiró resignado y procedió a escribir en una receta las vitaminas que Susana habría de consumir para que su embarazo llegara a buen término. La joven se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, con ternura acariciaba su vientre, sonriendo con aquella felicidad que solo puede sentir una madre a la espera de la llegada de un hijo.

Continuará...

Notitas mías:

Primero que nada quiero agradecer por la buena recepción que le han dado a esta historia, la cual escribí hace varios años, pero por diversas razones, una de ellas, el desconocimiento del uso de esta página, no había podido publicarla en este espacio. Pero como bien dicen, el que persevera alcanza, y aquí me tienen, esperando que sea de su agrado esta historia.

¡Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, en verdad que son el mejor aliciente!


	3. Chapter 3

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO III**

**"ILUSIONES DESVANECIDAS"**

La tarde transcurrió de manera sorprendente y a pesar de encontrarse en medio de un grupo de elegantísimas damas, todas ellas, amigas de la señora Britter y de la señora Elroy, Candy no la pasó tan mal, después de todo, dicha reunión era para organizar un baile de beneficencia para apoyar el Hogar de Pony. Admirada por el entusiasmo de las damas presentes, Candy comprendió que nunca hay que dejarse llevar por los prejuicios establecidos y que no siempre las primeras impresiones son las correctas. Todas esas damas de sociedad, provenientes de familias adineradas, también eran seres humanos que sentían, que tenían problemas y de igual manera, conocían el dolor y la alegría, y sobre todo, eran mujeres que estaban dispuestas a contribuir, en la medida de sus capacidades, a mejorar la calidad de vida de los niños que no tenían la fortuna de vivir con sus padres.

En esa tarde ultimaron los detalles para el baile de beneficencia, la fecha en que se efectuaría, el lugar donde se llevaría cabo, el costo del boletaje, la orquesta que animaría, la selección de los platillos que ofrecerían y los adornos que engalanarían el lugar. Por insistencia de Annie, todas quedaron de acuerdo con la idea de que no habría mejor flor que la dulce Candy para adornar el lugar, por lo que la señora Elroy sería la encargada de coordinar el traslado de una gran cantidad de dulces candys de los jardines de la mansión de Lakewood al local de la mejor florista de Chicago.

La señora Britter, como buena anfitriona, les ofreció té y galletas para acompañar la charla. Después de quedar todas de acuerdo y dándose cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, invitó a las damas presentes a pasar al comedor para degustar una exquisita cena.

De regresó a casa, la señora Elroy rememoraba algunos detalles de la reunión, satisfecha por el entusiasmo que su sobrina presentaba, creyó conveniente que sería bueno ahondar en un tema en especial que le venía preocupando y que para nadie era un misterio.

-Debemos de pensar en el atuendo que usarás Candy…-le dijo mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.-…si no tienes inconveniente, me gustaría que mañana la modista te tome medidas para que comience de inmediato con la confección del vestido. Hace unos días estuvo por aquí y me mostró las nuevas telas que le llegaron de París y son bellísimas.

-Me parece bien tía…-Le respondió la joven rubia.-…aunque he de decirle que se toma demasiadas molestias, en el vestidor tengo vestidos que no he llegado a usar, tal vez entre ellos pudiéramos escoger uno adecuado para la ocasión.-Añadió por último, aunque sabía de sobra que la señora Elroy no estaría de acuerdo con ello.

-¡Nada de eso!-Respondió la anciana tal cual cómo imagino Candy.-Eres una Andley y por lo mismo, debes usar algo diseñado especialmente para la ocasión.

-Se hará como usted diga tía.-Le respondió Candy con una sonrisa, sabía que por mucho que insistiera no la haría cambiar de parecer.

-Además Candy….-Continuó la señora Elroy.-Al baile asistirá lo mejor de nuestra sociedad y con lo hermosa que lucirás, llamarás la atención de más de un joven, seguramente recibirás muchas invitaciones para bailar.-Añadió por último para entrar en el tema que quería abordar.

-Yo no lo veo así, generalmente a esos bailes, todo mundo asiste con pareja, además estaré muy ocupada revisando que todo salga a pedir de boca.-Respondió Candy.-Me pareció excelente la sugerencia de la señora Britter de llevar a cabo el baile en el salón azul del hotel Savoy, ¿no le parece tía?- Continuó la joven tratando de evadir el tema.

-Candy, creo que ya es tiempo de que pienses en ti…-Le dijo sin rodeos al ver que la joven rubia trataba de llevar el rumbo de la conversación a otro lado.-…estas por cumplir los 21 años, eres hermosa y como miembro de los Andley tienes una posición envidiable, dime, ¿no te gustaría casarte?, ¿formar una familia con un caballero digno de ti? Me consta que varios jóvenes se han atrevido a hablar con William para solicitar su permiso para cortejarte, pero mi sobrino no desea imponerte un compromiso, él respeta tu opinión y ha dejado que seas tú quien decida si desea entablar una relación ó no. Eres afortunada hija, tienes plena libertad de elegir con quien te gustaría casarte, ¿es que acaso ninguno de esos jóvenes que manifiestan su interés en ti cubre tus expectativas?-Añadió la matriarca tratando de hacer conciencia en la testaruda de su sobrina.

Candy desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos.-Tía…el matrimonio no es mi prioridad, no es para mí, por el momento lo único que me interesa es hacer algo útil con mi vida, no digo que el matrimonio no lo sea…-Añadió al ver la mirada de reprobación de la anciana.-…es sólo que deseo enfocarme en los proyectos que tenemos para ampliar el Hogar de Pony, además de seguir trabajando como enfermera voluntaria en el hospital, no quisiera empezar una relación en la que tal vez no le dedique el tiempo y el entusiasmo necesario.

-Tu amiga Annie esta casada, y sin embargo, se da el tiempo de participar en las mismas causas que tú, compaginándolo con sus obligaciones de mujer casada.-Replicó la señora Elroy.

-Tal vez…más adelante tía.-Contestó para no enfadar a la mujer.-Si me disculpa quisiera retirarme a mi habitación, mañana tengo que madrugar.

-Esta bien hija, pero no creas que me daré por vencida.-Le dijo la anciana al tiempo que acariciaba los rubios cabellos.

Candy sonrió y se despidió de la anciana, subió las escaleras y desapareció por el pasillo bajo la mirada de la señora Elroy._- ¡Muchacha testaruda!, pero he de cumplir mi propósito de casarte con un buen partido ó dejo de llamarme Elroy Andley.-_Pensó la anciana antes de entrar a su habitación.

* * *

Cerca de la ventana, Susana escudriñaba con discreción la llegada de su apuesto marido. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, las luces del coche anunciaron el arribo del señor de la casa. Susana, presurosa y dominando a la perfección la prótesis que la ayudaba a caminar, se dirigió a la cocina para dar las últimas indicaciones.

Terry abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa, la mesa estaba puesta, una botella de champaña esperaba ser descorchada, las luz de las velas tintineaba proyectando sombras difusas sobre la pared, un ambiente festivo imperaba en el majestuoso comedor. Susana, a la cabecera de la mesa, lo miraba utilizando una sonrisa que el joven actor no recordaba haber visto alguna vez adornando su rostro.

-¡Llegas temprano!-Le dijo con alegría.-Pero ven, acércate, enseguida nos servirán la cena.

Terry tomó su lugar en la mesa, extrañado por el comportamiento de su esposa y el entornó a su alrededor. Dirigidas por una batuta invisible, las mucamas hicieron su aparición, una a una, sirviendo los platillos preparados especialmente para la ocasión, sin lugar a dudas, aquella no era una cena normal, tal parecía que celebraban algo, pero él ignoraba el motivo, por lo que no emitió comentario alguno y le dio gusto a la joven cenando con ella en aquel ambiente de total intimidad.

Después de que hubieran terminado con el postre, Terry procedió a abrir el champaña y servirlo en las copas, cuando se percató de que sobre la mesa sólo había una.-Me parece que Joanne olvidó poner otra copa.-Le dijo mientras abría la vitrina para extraer una copa más de fino cristal cortado.

Susana esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa que desconcertó al actor.-Yo le dije que solo pusiera una.

-Y eso, ¿por qué?, después de la exquisita cena, del esmeró en tu arreglo, pensé que tendrías deseos de brindar, aunque desconozco el motivo de esta cena especial.-Le dijo el joven, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

-En realidad, Terry, es que si tenemos un motivo para celebrar, sólo que yo no puedo brindar contigo.

-¿Por qué?, creí que te gustaba el champaña, ¿ó prefieres otra bebida?-Le dijo dirigiéndose a la cava.

-Es que no puedo…-Le dijo acortando la distancia entre los dos.-…no puedo por que hay algo ó mejor dicho alguien que me lo impide.-Terry la miro intrigado.- ¡Vas a ser padre querido Terry!, ¡estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!-La joven se arrojó a sus brazos y Terry solo atino a abrazarla, sorprendido por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

* * *

Fiel a la costumbre que venía arrastrando desde hacía mucho tiempo, Candy se encontraba sentada en un pequeño taburete recargada sobre el alféizar de la ventana admirando la luna que alumbraba la oscuridad de la noche. La conversación con la señora Elroy había hecho mella en su persona, dándole un motivo más para no poder dormir.

_Dime, ¿no te gustaría casarte?, ¿formar una familia con un caballero digno de ti?_

Dos años atrás había visto como se cumplía el sueño de su querida amiga Annie al casarse con Archie, y deseo, por un momento, tener la posibilidad de experimentar esa dicha. Recordó, que en pasado que se veía muy lejano, había pensado en casarse y formar una familia. Desafortunadamente esos sueños se vieron truncados, ya que el hombre que su corazón había elegido para compartir su vida era prohibido para ella. En tiempos más felices, soñó con convertirse en la esposa de Terry Grandchester, soñó con preparar su desayuno, compartir con él los días y las noches, consolarlo cuando estuviera triste, animarlo cuando lo viera decaído, alegrarse con su felicidad, sentirse orgullosa de sus triunfos, inclusive hasta tolerar su mal humor. Sin embargo, todo había quedado en sueños, ilusiones que nunca llegarían a cristalizarse.

Sobre su regazo se encontraba el cofre que resguardaba sus recuerdos y preciados secretos, en él sobresalía una carta que había recibido meses después de que abandonara Nueva York, una carta que le confirmó que había hecho lo correcto al decir adiós a su querido amor y que acababa por terminar de sepultar la última de sus esperanzas.

_*Querida Candy:_

_Espero te encuentres bien. Lamento mucho la forma en que tuviste que dejar Nueva York. Ahora yo sé en dónde esta el corazón de Terry. Lo único que me resta es esperar que algún día se enamore de mí. Ya no puedo caminar en lo absoluto y ahora me doy cuenta que Terry es mi vida y alma. Yo esperaré a su lado para siempre, si eso es lo que debo hacer.¡Lo amo tanto! Siempre estaré a su lado para cuidarlo. _

_ Susana_

Esa carta le confirmó que por más que amara a Terry, jamás podría existir un nosotros entre ellos. Susana lo amaba tanto que había sacrificado todo por él y ella debía mantenerse firme en su decisión, tal y como lo había hecho aquella ocasión que vio a Terry actuando en deplorables condiciones en ese teatro de tercera categoría.

_Albert había desaparecido y Candy no sabía donde más buscarlo, hasta que le llegó un paquete sin una nota que mencionará quien lo enviaba, solamente con el nombre de un pueblo cercano a Chicago. Confiando en que tal vez Albert se lo hubiese enviado se dirigió a ese pueblo, pensando en ese lugar podría encontrar a su amigo._

_Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando después de caminar algunas calles, se topo con una miserable carpa que anunciaba una puesta en escena estelarizada por Terrence Greum Grandchester. Sin pensar en nada más, se acercó a la taquilla y compró un boleto para presenciar la función, deseando que todo fuese un error._

_Si el aspecto de la carpa por fuera era deplorable, las condiciones del interior no eran nada alentadoras. El lugar estaba sucio, olía a alcohol y nicotina, y cómo público asistente se encontraba una parvada de ebrios que insultaban y abucheaban a los actores de la carpa. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, Terry, en medio del sucio y destartalado escenario, tambaleándose a causa del alcohol, actuaba acompañado de una mujer madura que se veía pasada de copas._

_El dolor que sintió su corazón por ver a aquel que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos en esas condiciones fue insoportable. No, no era posible que Terry, siempre tan deslumbrante, hubiese caído en las redes del alcohol y que estuviese soportando los improperios que le lanzaban. Fue entonces que comprendió, que al igual que ella, Terry seguía sufriendo por su separación._

_Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él, tomarlo del brazo y llevárselo de ese lugar, pero fue tal la impresión de verlo en ese estado que permaneció de pie con sus ojos fijos en aquella estampa. Fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron y algo sucedió. Un cambio se suscito y Terry empezó a actuar con aquella pasión que lo caracterizaba, recitó sus líneas con aquel sentimiento que le afloraba cuando estaba sobre un escenario logrando captar la atención de aquellos ebrios que al escuchar la potencia de su voz dejaron de vociferar y permanecieron en silencio, atentos a la interpretación del joven sobre el escenario._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco al presenciar aquel milagroso cambio y con lágrimas en los ojos salió del lugar, confiando en la voz de su corazón, un corazón que latía a la par del de su amado, y que le decía que Terry saldría victorioso de aquella batalla para continuar con su destino. A cambio de unas monedas, el empleado de la taquilla se comprometió a no revelar su presencia en ese lugar, si es que Terry en realidad la había visto y se atrevía a indagar sobre su presencia. Era lo mejor, si llegasen a encontrarse, estando frente a él no tendría más remedio que caer rendida a sus brazos y sería más doloroso enfrentar una nueva despedida al tener que dejarlo partir de nuevo para cumplir con su deber moral._

_Había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando una mujer salió a su encuentro, a pesar de llevar un sombrero con un velo que cubría gran parte de su rostro, Candy reconoció en ella a Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry. Frente a una taza de café, la actriz le contó sobre el vía crucis llevado por su hijo y como se rehusaba a aceptar su ayuda, condenándose a vivir en aquellas deplorables condiciones. El dolor de la madre por su hijo era más que evidente._

_-Señora Baker, no sabe como me duele el escuchar esto.-Le dijo con profundo dolor.-Yo…no se que decir, sufro al saber que Terry sufre…_

_-Sin embargo, sin proponértelo, tu presencia en esa carpa, provocó el cambio que se suscitó en Terry-Le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.-Estoy segura que él te vio en medio del lugar._

_-Me sentí morir al verlo…y mi corazón revivió al escuchar la vehemencia de antaño en su voz, lo vi entonces deslumbrante como antes, como sólo él puede brillar.-Dijo la joven rubia conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Fue por ti Candy.-Eleanor tomo la mano de Candy.-Mi hijo te ama Candy…te ha amado siempre…siempre lo hará. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?, tal vez, no todo este perdido entre ustedes._

_-Yo…que mas quisiera señora Baker…-Le dijo apretando los labios-…pero más allá del amor que nos pudiera unir…existen circunstancias, obligaciones, compromisos que cumplir y su hijo lo sabe…_

_-¿Lo dices por Susana Marlowe?-Le preguntó conmovida al ver el dolor de la joven._

_Candy asintió y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla- Desde que me vi obligada a dejarlo no ha habido día en que no piense en él. Yo lo amo…pero ese mismo amor que siento me impide ir en su búsqueda, no podría soportar el tenerlo en mis brazos para luego dejarlo partir…no podría señora… _

_-Te entiendo hija…por amor haces cosas que jamás llegaste pensar que harías.-Le dijo recordando su propia historia.-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo, en el pasado, en el presente, en el futuro, porque hoy comprendí que eres tú y solo tú el motor que impulsa su vida._

_-Por favor señora, cuide mucho de Terry.-Le suplicó.- Y por favor, no le cuente nunca de nuestro encuentro, lo conozco y se que sería un golpe muy fuerte para Terry el saber que lo vi en esas condiciones._

_-No te preocupes Candy, yo no le diré nada, aunque puedo asegurar que él logro verte.-Se puso de pie y camino a la salida del local.- ¡Hasta otro encuentro Candy!...deseo que algún día puedas encontrar la felicidad._

_Candy, al quedarse a solas, dejo escapar las lágrimas que había luchado por contener. Estaba tan cerca de él, deseaba verlo, abrazarlo, llenarlo de besos y decirle hasta el cansancio lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no podía ceder a los impulsos de su corazón enamorado, por el bien de Terry y el suyo propio, lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba. Renovando fuerzas, dejó su corazón atrás, junto al hombre que amaba._

Tiempo después, por los periódicos y revistas, se enteró de que Terry había regresado a los escenarios teatrales triunfando de forma contundente, la crítica especializada lo aclamaba, considerándolo el mejor interprete de aquellos personajes salidos de la inspiración de William Shakespeare. Se sintió feliz al saberlo, orgullosa de que su amado hubiese retomado su camino, un camino que lo alejaba más de ella, quien sufría en silencio al adivinar cual sería el siguiente paso del joven actor.

Ella mejor que nadie lo conocía y no se equivoco al pensar que dentro de poco se enteraría de su boda. Meses después de que recibiera aquella carta de Susana que estuvo tentada de contestar y que al final escribió, sin atreverse a enviarla, vio en los periódicos la fotografía de Terry en el día de su boda. Susana se veía radiante enfundada en su vestido de novia, destellaba el brillo de la felicidad por casarse con el hombre que amaba y en ese momento sintió que la odiaba por ocupar el lugar que debió ser para ella. Sin embargo, su naturaleza bondadosa la hizo desechar ese sentimiento y esa noche pidió en sus oraciones para que la armonía y la felicidad reinará en el hogar de los recién casados, después de todo su mayor deseo era que Terry fuera feliz.

Terry se había casado con Susana Marlowe, y Candy no podía saber si aún pensaba en ella, si aún guardaba algún afecto por ella. De lo único que estaba segura era de que el amor que por él sentía viviría por siempre en su corazón. Por esa razón y pese a la insistencia de la tía abuela, no podía ni siquiera pensar en entablar una relación con alguien más, mucho menos casarse, no concebía la idea de compartir su vida con un hombre que no fuera el único dueño de su corazón, no podía hacerlo. Candy amaba a Terry y estaba segura de que por más que lo intentará jamás podría olvidarlo.

* * *

Susana dormía profundamente, su rostro denotaba una inmensa tranquilidad, una sonrisa se asomaba en su boca, muestra de la felicidad que la embargaba. Terry aprovecho la ocasión, para estar a solas, necesitaba meditar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos.

Salió de la habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, con pasos sigilosos bajo las escaleras y llegó al estudio donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se encontraba en casa. Antes de casarse con Susana, compró esa casa ubicada en uno de las zonas más elegantes de Manhattan, concediéndole plena libertad a Susana para que la decorara a su gusto, a excepción de ese estudio que él se encargo de impregnarlo con un estilo sobrio y reservado. Ese era su espacio privado, lugar donde podía dar rienda suelta a las emociones que ocultaba ante todos, lugar donde podía pensar libremente en ella, recordando los momentos más felices que vivió junto a Candy.

Encendió la chimenea y se acomodó sobre el sofá, con la mirada azul perdida en las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared, pensando en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada. Gracias a su carrera como actor, amaso una fortuna que le permitía vivir desahogadamente, además de que, al reconciliarse con su padre, el duque de Grandchester le había concedido la parte de la herencia que le correspondía, además de un titulo nobiliario que él se abstenía de ostentar, pero que había aceptado para no desairar a su padre después de haber limado asperezas. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando después de hablar por largo tiempo en la sala de la casa de Eleanor, el duque le hizo una pregunta que jamás pensó que le haría.

_-Y dime Terry, ¿has seguido viendo a la chica rubia del colegio San Pablo?-Le preguntó interesado por saber de aquella muchachita, que por defender los sueños de Terry, se había atrevido a enfrentarlo._

_-¿Hablas de Candy, padre?-Le dijo el joven, sorprendido ante la pregunta del duque.-No entiendo, ¿cómo puedes recordarla?, solamente una vez te conté de ella, cuando te pedí ayuda para que no la expulsaran del colegio…pensé que ni siquiera habías puesto atención en su nombre…_

_-Y créeme que lamento no haberla ayudado cuando tú me lo pediste, al conocerla, me di cuenta del porque ansiabas protegerla…según recuerdo es americana y bastante intrépida por cierto.-Sonrió al recordar el incidente del carruaje.-Pero no has contestado mi pregunta hijo._

_-Hace tiempo que no la veo padre.-Le dijo con amargura.-Ella vive en Chicago con su familia._

_-Es una pena hijo, esa damita poco convencional habría sido la esposa perfecta para ti…-Le dijo con sinceridad.-…pero bueno, respeto tu decisión de casarse con esa jovencita Marlowe, tú sabrás porque lo haces, porque dudo mucho que te cases con ella por amor._

_-Tengo un deber que cumplir con ella.-Le dijo con amargura, poniéndose de pie ante el ventanal de la sala, ocultando la tristeza de su mirada.-Creo que tú, mejor que nadie, conoces el significado de esa palabra._

_El duque de Grandchester, al percibir la amargura en la voz de Terry, se puso de pie y apretó el hombro de su hijo.-Por ello mismo, no quisiera que cometieras los mismos errores que yo cometí…_

_Después de años de distancia y lejanía, Richard y Terrence habían dejado los rencores atrás, reencontrándose como padre e hijo._

Era verdad, Richard Grandchester había abandonado a Eleanor Baker, la mujer que amaba, la madre de su primogénito, por cumplir con el dichoso deber. Sometiéndose a la voluntad de su padre, dejo de lado el amor, para casarse con la mujer que le habían elegido, una mujer por la cual no sentía absolutamente nada, pero que cumplía con las características necesarias para pertenecer a la aristocrática casa Grandchester. Terry, quién siempre había criticado la actitud de su padre, siguió su ejemplo, casándose sin amor con Susana Marlowe y dejando partir a su verdadero amor.

Terry se levantó del sofá y añadió más leños a la chimenea que amenazaba con apagarse. Esa noche, Susana lo había sorprendido con una noticia. Esa noche en que había consumado el matrimonio había rendido frutos y una nueva vida se gestaba en el vientre de su esposa.

_-Un hijo…me convertiré en padre…un hijo mío…-_Pensaba, lleno de sentimientos encontrados, en ese pedacito de su ser que crecía dentro de Susana.

A sus veintidós años se convertiría en padre y aunque esa noticia lo llenaba de inmensa alegría, secretamente hubiese deseado que ese hijo hubiese sido fruto de su amor con Candy. Internamente se reprochó por esos pensamientos, Susana no se merecía que él se atreviera a pensar en ello, ella era tan dulce y gentil, siempre buscando la manera de agradarlo, que lo menos que debía hacer era compartir con ella la dicha de la maternidad. Un hijo llegaría a su vida y desde ya sentía que lo amaba, prometiéndose a si mismo, no repetir los errores que su padre había cometido en su crianza, se encargaría de brindarle todo el amor y cuidados necesarios, lo colmaría de cariño y siempre estaría ahí, para protegerlo y amarlo como sólo a un hijo se le puede querer.

Continuará...

* * *

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, por favor, háganme saber que les parece la historia, como ven a los personajes, y hablando de los personajes, sé que habemos en el mundo muchas fans, y me incluyo, que odiamos al personaje de Susana por ser la causante de la separación de Candy y Terry, y que es por ella que no pudimos ver un final feliz para nuestra querida pareja. Por eso mismo, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, el personaje de Susana llegó a mi cabeza con un " Y si Susana hiciera..." y decidí darle un giro a este personaje que pocas veces se puede ver, ya que en la mayoría de los fics la presentamos como la malvada, loca, desquiciada, que trama mil y un tretas para quedarse con Terry, y con ese cambio de faceta en su personalidad, vería que resultados podría obtener.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO IV**

**"DETRÁS DE UN MOTIVO"**

Candy caminaba por el pasillo que conducía al salón Azul del hotel Savoy, esa tarde recibiría los adornos que se pondrían en el centro de las mesas y a la mañana siguiente, la florista entregaría los arreglos florales elaborados con las dulces Candys que adornarían los corredores del salón. La noche siguiente sería el baile de beneficencia y parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección para que fuese una velada exitosa. El boletaje se había vendido por completo y las ganancias recaudadas ayudarían en buena forma a cumplir con el proyecto de ampliar las instalaciones del Hogar de Pony.

Recientemente le había escrito la señorita Pony, dándole la sorpresa de que asistiría al baile, accediendo a la petición de Albert, ya que el joven le había insistido diciéndole, que como directora del orfanato, su presencia en el baile era más que indispensable. Aunque Candy sabía que la insistencia del joven, era debido a su interés en la señorita Alice Jones, maestra del orfanato, ya que sabía que la joven maestra no permitiría que la anciana se trasladara sola hasta Chicago, por lo que ella la acompañaría, tal como la señorita Pony lo confirmaba en su carta, dándole a Albert el mejor pretexto para volver a ver a la bella Alice.

Candy conoció a Alice, cuando se presento en la casa de los Andley en Chicago, atendiendo al anuncio que Candy había mandado publicar en el periódico donde solicitaba los servicios de una maestra. De inmediato congeniaron y Candy le habló las actividades a realizar y de que requeriría su apoyo total en la educación de los niños del hogar. La joven maestra se mostró entusiasmada con el proyecto y desde entonces empezó su labor como maestra en el Hogar de Pony.

En esa ocasión, fue que Albert la conoció y quedó prendado de ella, Alice Jones era una joven de 24 de años, de cabellos castaños, rostro dulce y mirada sincera, además de poseer una belleza que muchas jóvenes envidiarían. Alegando que tenía asuntos que tratar con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, Albert se ofreció a llevar a Alice a las instalaciones del Hogar de Pony, y fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta que la joven maestra había despertado el interés de su amigo. Desde entonces, Albert visitaba el Hogar de Pony con regularidad, iniciando una amistad con Alice, quien también se mostraba entusiasmada con el joven millonario, aunque un poco más reservada que él.

En cierta ocasión, que Candy acompañó a Albert en sus visitas al Hogar de Pony, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer un poco más el sentir de la joven maestra.

_Alice terminaba de revisar las tareas de los niños con la ayuda de Candy, charlaban animadamente acerca de los progresos de los niños hasta que el nombre de Albert se coló en la conversación._

_-Albert dice que le tengo demasiada paciencia a los niños y como no tenerla si son un encanto.-Dijo la joven guardando los libros en los armarios.-Dice que cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitan, se quedará una temporada para ayudar con las actividades deportivas._

_-Albert lo único que desea es estar cerca de ti.-Le dijo Candy con franqueza._

_-¡Que cosas dices Candy!-Alice se ruborizó ante las palabras de la rubia y como muestra de su nerviosismo los libros cayeron al suelo._

_Candy se acercó a ella para ayudarla.-Es la verdad Alice, tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero Albert se muestra muy interesado en ti._

_-Albert y yo sólo somos amigos…-Le dijo con una triste mirada.-…él no podría fijarse en mí cuando continuamente es acechado por jóvenes bellas y distinguidas que pertenecen a su misma clase social._

_-En eso te equivocas Alice…-Candy apretó la mano de la joven.-…a Albert no le importan los linajes ni las clase sociales, ni tanta cosa absurda, él mismo te ha contado de sus andazas por el mundo con solamente una mochila a sus espaldas, cuando todos ignorábamos quien era en realidad._

_-Es diferente Candy…-Replico Alice-…ahora él es el jefe de una de las familias más importantes de Estados Unidos y por lo tanto se casará con una joven de su mismo abolengo. Yo no puedo competir con eso._

_-Ay Alice…-Le dijo abrazándola al ver que la joven estaba a punto de llorar._

_Candy no insistió más con el tema, respetando el silencio de Alice. Ese día pudo darse cuenta de que la joven maestra amaba a Albert, pero por pertenecer a una clase inferior a la de los Andley, creía que el joven jamás se fijaría en ella, negándose a ver lo que era más que evidente._

Candy sabía, aún sin que Albert se lo hubiese mencionado, que el joven estaba enamorado de Alice. Lo conocía demasiado bien y estaba segura que las clases sociales no le importaban, por lo que se preguntaba cuando sería el día que ese par revelará sus sentimientos al otro. Los asuntos del corazón son complicados y Candy sentía que era la menos indicada para opinar, cuando en el pasado, decidió dejar la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a quien su corazón había escogido, para que él pudiera cumplir con el deber moral que caprichosamente le había impuesto el destino.

Vagando en medio de sus recuerdos, se percató de que entre Terry y ella jamás hubo palabras que confirmarán el amor que los unía. Ese sentimiento era tan claro, transparente y se había dado de una forma tan natural, que cuando menos lo pensaron, ambos se dieron cuenta de que entre los dos había un lazo más allá de la amistad. Todo fue una sucesión de hechos que les confirmo, sin necesidad de palabras, que la semilla del amor había germinado dentro de sus corazones, sentimiento que hasta la fecha vivía dentro del corazón de la rubia, negándose rotundamente a morir.

* * *

El tren marchaba velozmente sobre las vías férreas, mientas que los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanillas del vagón, Terry reposaba en uno de los asientos, y Susana, recargada sobre su hombro, acariciaba su abultado vientre. El joven actor mantenía fija su vista en un libro que intentaba leer sin éxito alguno, no entendía como era que había accedido a la petición de Susana de viajar a Chicago, pero la joven había insistido tanto, alegando que la última vez que estuvieron en esa ciudad, fue cuando representaron la obra de teatro "Rey Lear" y como todo fue tan rápido, se quedó con ganas de conocer el lugar. Así que ahí se encontraba, a bordo de un tren que lo llevaba a la ciudad donde vivía ella, la dueña de su corazón y pensamientos.

Llegaron a su destino y Terry ayudó a bajar a Susana, quien seguía utilizando la prótesis, pero debido a su estado de gravidez, se movía con un poco de dificultad. La joven no quería utilizar la silla de ruedas, hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Siguiendo las indicaciones del médico, la joven no había subido de peso de manera abrupta, mantenía una buena condición y el bebé se gestaba en las mejores condiciones. En el hotel, Terry pidió una suite, y dándole al brazo a Susana, subieron juntos las escaleras en el momento justo en que llegaban docenas de arreglos florales a la entrada del hotel.

Entraron a la suite, la cual estaba decorada con discreta elegancia. Susana abrió de par en par las cortinas de las ventanas, quedándose de pie ante ellas con la mirada fija hacia la calle. Permaneció en silencio, mientras Terry guardaba las maletas en el vestidor, hasta que la voz de su esposo la hizo girar sobre sí para prestarle atención.

-Y bien Susie, ¿qué quieres hacer?-Le preguntó el joven sentado sobre la orilla de la cama.

-Por lo pronto, me gustaría comer algo, muero de hambre.-Le respondió con un gracioso gesto mientras posaba su mano sobre su creciente vientre.

-Ese bebecito esta haciendo de ti una glotona…-Le dijo en son de broma.- ¿Te parece si bajamos al restaurante del hotel?

-Estoy un poco cansada, ¿te parece si mejor compras unas salchichas calientes y las comemos aquí?-Le dijo recostándose sobre el sofá.

-¿Salchichas calientes?-Preguntó sorprendido el joven.-Que yo recuerde jamás te gustaron.

-Olvidas un pequeño detalle Terry querido.-Le dijo señalando su vientre.- ¡Gracias a este pequeñín es que estoy de antojo!

-Muy bien Susie, si ese es tu antojo, enseguida regresó.-Le dijo Terry encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación.

Apenas se encontró a solas, Susana hizo sonar el timbre del servicio a cuarto, a los pocos minutos, una de las muchachas del servicio tocaba a la puerta, poniéndose a las órdenes de la joven señora.

-Estoy enterada de que hoy por la noche se efectuará un baile de beneficencia en uno de los salones del hotel, me encantaría asistir, mi esposo y yo hemos viajado desde Nueva York y quisiera contribuir a tan noble causa, pero no sé si aun haya boletos disponibles.-Comenzó a hablar la joven.

-Al parecer ya están agotados.-Afirmó la muchacha.-Pero antes de subir, me di cuenta que una de las organizadoras estaba en el salón, si gusta, puedo ir con ella para ver si le puedo conseguir las entradas.

-¡Se lo agradecería mucho!-Susana tomó su bolso y le extendió unos billetes a la muchacha.-Espero que con esto alcance.

La muchacha del servicio dejo la habitación para cumplir con el encargo de Susana. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando regresó satisfecha de lograr su cometido.

-¡Aquí tiene señora!-Le dijo extendiéndole los boletos.-Pude conseguirlo, la señorita que me los vendió, como le dije, es una de las organizadoras del evento, a pesar de ser miembro de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad, es muy conocida por su bondad y sencillez.

Ante esa descripción, Susana casi pudo adivinar de quien se trataba.- ¿Y cómo es ella?-Preguntó para confirmar su sospecha.

-Tan joven como usted…-Le contestó la muchacha.-… además de rubia y muy pecosa, tiene los ojos del color de las esmeraldas, es muy linda, por cierto. Según me han contado, trabaja como enfermera voluntaria en uno de los hospitales de más bajos recursos de Chicago.

_-Candy, no es otra más que ella.-_Pensó Susana.-Esa labor es muy loable por parte de ella, sin duda, debe de ser una gran persona.

-Si no necesita nada más me retiro, las obligaciones me llaman.-Le dijo la muchacha.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Susana se sentó nuevamente sobre el sillón, respirando con dificultad, con ternura volvió a acariciar su vientre. Pidiéndole a esa pequeña vida dentro de ella que continuará dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante, recordó su última visita al médico, antes de viajar a Chicago.

_Sentada en el comedor, recién acababa de terminar de desayunar, cuando Joanne le llevó el diario. No acostumbraba leerlo con regularidad, esa costumbre era propia de Terry, pero esa mañana había salido muy temprano por lo que dejo de lado su acostumbrado hábito._

_Empezó a hojearlo distraídamente, cuando una fotografía llamó su atención. En ella se encontraba un grupo de damas, entre las cuales distinguió a la mujer que la había salvado de cometer una locura. Era Candy, y al pie de la fotografía, se hablaba de un baile de beneficencia que se llevaría a cabo en los próximos días en Chicago y del que Candy, era organizadora, junto con el grupo de damas que la acompañaban._

_Miró por largo rato la fotografía y a su mente llegó la idea que venía concibiendo desde hacía tiempo atrás. Desde que se enteró de su embarazo, había tomado una decisión y era tiempo de llevarla a cabo. _

_Llamó a Joanne para que la acompañara con el médico. Al llegar fue recibida de inmediato por el doctor que la había tratado desde que tuviera el accidente en el que perdió la pierna. Generalmente Terry la acompañaba a sus visitas al médico para estar al pendiente de su salud y de la del bebé, pero ignoraba que había ocasiones en que Susana solía ir sin su compañía, y era entonces cuando su fiel mucama la acompañaba. Joanne se quedaba en la sala de espera mientras Susana entraba con el médico, y esa mañana no fue la excepción._

_-¿Cómo te has sentido Susana?-Le preguntó el médico._

_-Bien doctor Leary, solamente un poco agitada.-Respondió la joven._

_-Esta entrando en las últimas semanas de gestación, pienso que ya deberías usar de nueva cuenta la silla de ruedas.-Le indicó.-Recuerda que en tu estado es muy peligroso que te agites, tú corazón…._

_-No quiero volver a la silla de ruedas.-Replicó Susana.-Sé que mi corazón se debilita día a día, pero este pequeño me impulsa a seguir adelante para hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo..._

_-Por eso mismo Susana, debes cuidarte para ese bebé que nacerá dentro de poco tiempo. Afortunadamente no ha ocurrido nada grave hasta el momento porque has seguido al pie de la letra mis indicaciones, exceptuando tu terquedad por no utilizar la silla de ruedas, pero….-Le dijo con un dejo de preocupación.-Cuando te enteraste de tu enfermedad, me pediste que no lo comentará con tu madre ni con tu entonces prometido, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de que Terrence sepa lo que te ocurre._

_-¡No doctor!-Contestó tajante la joven.-Aún no es el momento, yo…debo hacer algo…no quiero preocupar a Terry…lo único que quiero es que sea feliz…no quiero atormentarlo con mi enfermedad. _

_-Es mi deber cómo médico recordarte del riesgo más grande del que hemos hablado.-Le dijo mirando a los ojos a su paciente y la joven entendió a que se refería._

_-Sé que saldré adelante y que podré ver a mi hijo…sé que tendré vida para ello.-Habló con firmeza, a pesar de una cortina cristalina en su mirada.-Ahora, el motivo de mi visita es para avisarle que viajaré a Chicago._

_-¿Viajar a Chicago?-Preguntó sorprendido.-Perdóname Susana, pero no puedo permitirlo._

_-Es de suma importancia que lo haga doctor…de ello dependen muchas cosas en mi vida.-Respondió la joven decidida._

_-Si ya lo decidiste, sé que por más que te diga que es riesgoso no te haré cambiar de parecer.-Hablo resignado.-Sólo espero que continúes siguiendo mis indicaciones como lo has hecho has el día de hoy._

_-Así lo haré doctor Leary.-Le confirmó la joven.-Gracias…por todo._

_El doctor Leary solo asintió la cabeza.-Cuídate Susana, por favor._

_La joven salió del consultorio con lágrimas en los ojos, pero de inmediato las limpió, debía ser fuerte por ese pequeño que crecía dentro de ella._

Después de esa última visita al médico, Susana empezó con los preparativos para el viaje. Le costó convencer a Terry y sabía de sobra la razón para que su marido se negara a regresar a Chicago. Sin embargo, logró su propósito y Terry finalmente accedió a la petición de su esposa sin imaginar siquiera lo que había detrás de ese repentino deseo de viajar.

Susana había ocultado a su familia su delicado estado de salud para no preocuparlos. Frente a Terry, se mostraba saludable y feliz, ocultándole la continua agitación que la invadía, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, por los esfuerzos que realizaba su debilitado corazón en la medida que su embarazo avanzaba. Por fortuna para ella, Terry pasaba mucho tiempo en el teatro debido a los constantes ensayos, aunado a la responsabilidad que había adquirido como socio de la compañía de teatro, por esa razón, el joven actor no podía darse cuenta de muchas de las cosas que sucedían con su esposa. Sólo Joanne conocía cual era el verdadero estado de salud de su joven señora, y era ella con quien Susana se mostraba sumamente agradecida por resguardar su secreto.

El doctor Leary le había asegurado que su embarazo llegaría a buen termino y que el bebé que albergaba en su vientre nacería sin ninguna dificultad, sano y fuerte. El pronóstico para ella, en cambio, no era alentador, la frágil salud de Susana podría verse mermada después del trabajo de parto, debilitándose aún más por esa razón su corazón. Pese a ello, Susana no se había dado por vencida, ya no era más aquella muchachita cobarde que dependía de los demás. El ejemplo de Candy le había enseñado lo maravillosa que puede ser la vida y la convivencia con Terry le había ayudado a forjar un carácter que jamás tuvo. A ellos les debía mucho, y por ello mismo estaba decidida a cubrir esa deuda. Lo único que pedía era que Dios le concediera el tiempo para arreglar los errores del pasado y la dicha de poder ver a su hijo.

* * *

Enfundada en un bello vestido color verde esmeralda, diseñado especialmente para la ocasión, y luciendo las joyas de la familia, por petición de la tía abuela Elroy, Candy supervisaba que todo en el salón Azul se encontrara listo para recibir a los asistentes al baile de beneficencia. No era partidaria de asistir a las galas que se ofrecían con regularidad en Chicago, por considerarlas una muestra de frivolidad latente, pero esa ocasión, era la excepción, dicho baile tenía un fin específico y ella era organizadora del mismo.

El salón lucía elegante y majestuoso, las dulces Candys engalanaban el lugar y las velas que adornaban los centros de mesa le daban un toque de sobriedad al lugar. No faltaba mucho para que empezaran a llegar los asistentes y Candy se preparó mentalmente para rechazar con sutileza los constantes cortejos de los caballeros solteros que asisten con regularidad a esos eventos en busca de jóvenes casaderas. Sabría que se llevaría una buena reprimenda por parte de la tía abuela, pero no entraba en sus planes, y tal vez nunca lo consideraría, el entablar alguna relación con tintes románticos.

Pasados algunos minutos, llegó Annie acompañada por Archie, la joven pareja lucía particularmente radiante, no parecía que hubiesen cumplido dos años de feliz matrimonio, por el contrario, se veían tal cual recién casados. El matrimonio les había sentado a las mil maravillas, proporcionándole a Annie una belleza serena y a Archie, un atractivo varonil indiscutible. Detrás de ellos, aparecieron la señorita Pony y la tía abuela Elroy, enfundadas en sendos vestidos de gala, escoltadas por un muy atractivo y maduro George. Finalmente arribó Albert, ataviado en un frac que lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo, no en vano, eran muchas las damas, allegadas al círculo social de los Andley, que suspiraban por él con la ilusión de conquistar el corazón del joven magnate. A lado del joven rubio, tomada del brazo masculino, caminaba Alice, quien lucía hermosa en el vestido que Candy había escogido para resaltar la belleza de la joven maestra, sin lugar a dudas, Alice sería el objeto de la envidia de muchas damas asistentes.

Candy dirigió una mirada a su entorno sin poder evitar el sentirse melancólica. Se alegraba de ver la felicidad que irradiaban Annie y Archie, de igual manera, intuía que no faltaba mucho para que Albert finalmente le revelara sus sentimientos a Alice, motivo por el que se sentía feliz de que su querido amigo hubiese encontrado el amor en esa muchacha sencilla de nobles sentimientos. Sin embargo, Candy no podía presumir de la felicidad que brinda el amar y ser correspondido, tenía la fortuna de haber conocido el amor, pero también conocía el dolor por haberlo perdido. Por ello mismo, había cerrado las puertas de su corazón, ese corazón que únicamente latía por Terry, su amor del pasado, su amor del presente, su amor del futuro.

Los acordes de la orquesta inundaron el lugar con una bella melodía, anunciando el inicio de la velada, motivo por el cual, Candy decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos para tratar de disfrutar de la ocasión. Haciendo gala de las lecciones aprendidas con la señora Elroy, la rubia se deslizó por el salón con movimientos delicados, observando cada detalle, atenta para dar una cordial bienvenida a los asistentes.

Candy se desenvolvía con elegancia bajo la mirada de Elroy Andley, quien se mostraba complacida con los resultados de su obra. Esa jovencita, que en el pasado la consideró una verdadera calamidad, se había convertido en toda una dama, además de ganarse su corazón, podía decir que se sentía orgullosa de que formará parte de su familia.

La rubia le daba indicaciones al capitán de meseros para que cuidara de que ninguna mesa quedará sin bebidas cuando escuchó una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

-Pequeña, veo que no paras, tengo ya bastante tiempo observándote y no te has dignado a saludar a tu padre.-Le reclamó en son de broma.

-Discúlpame padre, pero como te vi demasiado entretenido con tu bella acompañante, no me pareció apropiado interrumpir tus avances de conquista.-Le respondió la rubia en el mismo tono.

Albert se ruborizó ante las palabras de Candy, mientras que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona.- ¡Ay Dios!, ¿qué haré con esta hija?

-Ya me conocías y aún así te arriesgaste a adoptarme.-Afirmó con gesto travieso la rubia.

-Querida Candy, así es como me gusta verte.-Le dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano con aquella familiaridad que tenían.-Alegre, feliz, dejando tus tristezas de lado.

-Ay Albert, no sé a que tristezas te refieres, ¿no ves que la tía abuela dice que a veces hago demasiado escándalo en la casa?-Le dijo la rubia.

-A mi no me engañas, te conozco desde niña y sé del dolor que habita en tu alma.-Le dijo con ternura sin soltar las pequeñas manos.-No quiero abrumarte con esto, sé bien que la tía abuela no pierde oportunidad de decírtelo, pero ya es tiempo de que des la vuelta a la hoja y te abras a la posibilidad de ser feliz.

-¡Oh Albert!-Musito Candy con tristeza.-Es difícil, tú mejor que nadie sabes...¿qué te pudo decir que no conozca ya?

-Lo sé Candy, pero ya es tiempo de que al pasado lo dejes donde debe estar.-Dijo Albert con la certeza de que sus palabras le dolerían a la rubia, sin embargo era necesario que ella dejará atrás su tristeza.-Ambos son responsables de las decisiones tomadas, y si Terry hizo su vida lejos de ti, no es justo que tú no hagas lo mismo. Yo los quiero a ambos, Terry es mi amigo y lo apreció, pero también me preocupa tu bienestar.

-Albert...yo... -Candy no pudo más y se refugió en los brazos del rubio, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas a su alrededor. Albert era su amigo, su hermano, quien siempre le brindaba el consuelo que su alma necesitaba.

* * *

De pie frente al ventanal, Terry esperaba a que Susana saliera del vestidor. Cuando regresó de buscar el antojo de su esposa, Susana lo recibió con la noticia de que había comprado unos boletos para asistir a un baile que se llevaría acabo en uno de los salones del hotel.

No le gustaba mucho asistir a ese tipo de eventos, los evitaba tanto como podía, salvo que fuera indispensable su presencia, ya que le desagradaba de sobremanera el ambiente que llegaba a reinar en ellos. De recién casados, Susana compartía su apatía por esos eventos, tal vez debido a su incapacidad, pero a medida que dominaba la prótesis que le ayudaba a caminar, era evidente su entusiasmo por asistir a una gala, sólo para salir de la rutina y así escuchar los compases de una buena orquesta. Y ya que Susana había comprado los boletos y recordando que en Nueva York eran pocas las ocasiones en que llegaban a asistir a galas, aceptó al ver el entusiasmo de su esposa por asistir.

Susana salió del vestidor y el joven notó que se había esmerado en su arreglo, aunado a que la maternidad le había otorgado una expresión de constante felicidad en su rostro.

-Te ves muy linda Susie.-Le dijo ofreciéndole el brazo que ella gustosa tomó.

-Tú también te ves muy apuesto, como siempre querido Terry.-Le dijo devolviéndole el cumplido.-Seguramente tu legión de admiradoras se derretirá al verte.

-¡Oh si!, mis admiradoras, me olvidaba de ellas y de que soy completamente irresistible.-Le dijo en tono de broma mientras salían de la habitación, dirigiendo sus pasos al salón.

-Además de ser abrumadoramente egocéntrico y arrogante.-Le respondió en el mismo tono.-En fin, no me quedará más remedio que soportar las miradas coquetas que te dirijan.

-¡Ay Susie!, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?-Concluyó con una sonrisa mientras se adentraban en salón bajo las miradas curiosas de los asistentes al baile.

_-¿Es Terrence Greum Grandchester?, ¿el actor?-Preguntó una voz femenina._

_-Eso parece, ¡es tan apuesto!, pero, ¿que hará en este lugar?- Preguntó alguien más._

_-¡Ojala pueda a bailar con él!-Dijo una joven ilusionada._

_-¡Olvídalo querida!, viene acompañado por su esposa.-Añadió una joven más_.

Terry caminó por el salón, llevando del brazo a Susana, cuando una pareja que se abrazaba, a escasos pasos de ellos, llamó su atención. Sorprendido reconoció a Albert, acompañado por ella, era Candy quien se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Sintiéndose observado, Albert levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Terry acompañado de su esposa. El joven rubio rompió el abrazo, y Candy, desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo, dirigió sus ojos hacia la misma dirección que la mirada de Albert. No pudo evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en su pecho ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Frente a ella, se encontraba Terry, apuesto y gallardo, luciendo su aristocrático porte en su elegante frac negro, logrando que, con el azul intenso de su mirada, su corazón comenzará a latir rápidamente. Podía haberse quedado prendada de esos ojos que la cautivaban, sin embargo, sus ojos se posaron en Susana, quien lucía su abultado vientre, tomada del brazo de su marido.

Continuará...

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me encanta imaginar a una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y Terry, imaginarlo con su frac, tan insoportablemente apuesto, sin lugar a dudas, para mí, es el personaje masculino con mayor personalidad.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos leemos el próximo!


	5. Chapter 5

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO V**

**"DE NUEVO FRENTE A TI"**

Tras la impactante impresión inicial, los acontecimientos que siguieron, se sucedieron uno a otro en una especie de imágenes proyectadas en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Candy. Terry y Albert se saludaron con un fraternal abrazo que denotaba el sentimiento de amistad que compartían aunado a la alegría de reencontrarse después de varios años de no verse. A sus oídos llegó la voz de Terry, presentando a Susana ante Albert cómo su esposa, para después escuchar su propio nombre en la voz de aquel que ocupaba sus más profundos pensamientos. Deseaba salir de ahí, pero no tenía escapatoria, tendría que ocultar el torbellino de emociones desatado dentro de su ser y actuar ante el matrimonio Grandchester como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos en el pasado.

-Candy…-Habló el joven actor fijando su mirada en las esmeraldas que adornaban el rostro de la muchacha.-…ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Cuantas veces soñó en escuchar pronunciar su nombre por esa voz que la atormentaba, era una ironía, tenerlo frente a ella y verse obligada a refrenar sus impulsos.

-No tanto como parece…Terrence.-Le contestó tratando de mostrar una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Terry nunca imagino siquiera que la joven pudiese dirigirse a él con tanta frialdad. Pudo sentir como una daga atravesaba su corazón al percibir el hielo en la voz de Candy al llamarlo por su nombre y no con el diminutivo con el que solía llamarlo en tiempos más felices. Pero, eso era lo menos que podía esperar cuando de su brazo llevaba a la que era su esposa. Era demasiado ingenuo pensar en un reencuentro más cálido entre ellos cuando las barreras que los separaban eran más que evidentes.

-Supongo que recuerdas a Susana.-Le dijo al tiempo que intentaba ocultar las emociones que inundaban su interior.

-¡Por supuesto!-Respondió con el mayor aplomo posible para luego dirigirse a la joven esposa de Terry.-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Susana.-Le dijo cordial. Su naturaleza bondadosa, tan característica de su personalidad, no le permitía sentir rencor alguno por ella. Sabía muy bien que ambas se enamoraron del mismo hombre y fue el destino quien les jugó una mala pasada al ponerlos en medio de aquella encrucijada.

-También me da gusto verte Candy.-Le respondió Susana con sinceridad absoluta. Era verdad, le daba gusto ver de nuevo a aquella joven a la que por la nobleza de su corazón le debía la mayor felicidad de su vida.

-Me doy cuenta de que dentro de poco su hogar será bendecido con la llegada de un bebé…- Un dejo de tristeza se posó en su mirada al fijar sus ojos en el vientre de Susana que mostraba su embarazo, deseando, en ese momento, haber sido ella la que albergará en su vientre un hijo de Terry.- ¡Permítanme felicitarlos por ello!

-Gracias…-Respondió la joven encinta con timidez, mientras que Terry se mantenía callado.

Un silencio incomodo vino a continuación, tiempo en el cual Candy procuró no prestar oído a los furiosos latidos de su corazón. Podía sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella, odiándolo por atreverse a ello delante de su mujer. Porque así era, podría dolerle en el alma, pero no había duda alguna, Susana era la mujer de Terry en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Percatándose de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, Albert tomó con delicadeza la mano de Candy, por lo que la rubia le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento al sentir su apoyo. Gestos que no pasaron inadvertidos para Terry quien sintió hervir su sangre por los celos que surgieron dentro de él ante aquellas muestras de complicidad.

-Bueno…-Rompió Albert el silencio.-La velada apenas comienza y no hay que desaprovechar a la maravillosa orquesta.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Candy.-Me parece que ya es hora de que descanses un poco de la labor de organizadora y te dediques a disfrutar de la noche, ¿me concederías esta pieza?

Candy asintió con una sonrisa, por lo que el rubio se volvió hacia Terry.-Querido amigo ha sido un enorme gusto verte de nuevo.-El joven inglés trato de sonreír pero solo compuso una mueca mientras que Albert se dirigía a Susana besando su mano con caballerosidad.-Señora ha sido un placer, espero disfruten de la velada.

Albert le ofreció su brazo a Candy y ella lo acepto. Al pasar a lado de Terry y Susana sólo pudo musitar un débil adiós. Sin volver la mirada se aferró del brazo de Albert, quien la conducía a la pista de baile, sintiendo aun el pulso agitado por el reciente encuentro con Terry.

-Gracias Albert.-Le susurró Candy mientras se deslizaban al compás de los acordes de la orquesta.

-Fuiste muy valiente y te comportaste a la altura de las circunstancias.-Albert la miró con dulzura.-Espero que este encuentro no te afecte demasiado por… bueno, sabes a que me refiero.-Le dijo con preocupación.

-Sabía que al estar casados era cuestión de tiempo que se diera la llegada de un hijo…me alegro sinceramente por ellos, ese bebé será una bendición más en su matrimonio.-Respondió tratando de sonar tranquila dando la respuesta a la pregunta que se había quedado en el aire.

Bailaron una pieza más y al dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Alice, Candy se dio cuenta de que la estaba privando de la compañía de Albert.

-Ahora señor William Albert Andley debe de dejar de preocuparse por mí y le sugiero que se dedique a atender a su bella acompañante.

-¿Estarás bien Candy?-Le preguntó tratándose de asegurarse.

-Estaré bien Albert.-Le respondió con seguridad.- ¡Anda!, olvídate de que tienes una hija y diviértete con Alice. Mira que la has tenido muy abandonada y a una chica tan bella no se le puede dejar a la deriva habiendo tantos caballeros apuestos presentes.-Le dijo sonriente.

Albert le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo sabía, que el encuentro con Terry y ver a Susana en ese estado, a Candy le había afectado mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Después de terminado el vals, Candy y Albert se dirigieron a la mesa familiar, en la cual se encontraban en amena charla la señorita Pony y Alice, quien no pudo disimular el nerviosismo que le provocaba la sola presencia del joven rubio que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Mi querida Alice…-Le dijo con galantería.-…disculpa que te haya dejado tanto tiempo sola.

-No te preocupes Albert.-Le dijo con timidez.-Entiendo que tienes compromisos que atender y amistades a quienes saludar.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, pero nada es más importante que gozar de tu grata compañía.-Le susurro.

-¿Será que debo creerte?-Le preguntó intentado ocultar el nerviosismo que la invadía al mirarse en los ojos del rubio.

Por respuesta, Albert tomó la mano de la muchacha y beso su dorso con delicadeza, apenas un leve contacto que hizo estremecer a Alice, provocando en ella un leve sonrojo. A partir de ese momento y para desilusión de muchas damas casaderas que soñaban con ser poseedoras de los afectos del jefe del clan Andley, Albert y Alice no se separarían más.

* * *

La velada seguía su curso, después de servida la cena, las parejas inundaron el centro del salón para disfrutar de los melodiosos acordes de la orquesta bajo la mirada de Terry que buscaba entre la multitud al objeto de su afecto. Por casualidades del destino, extrañas coincidencias ó lo que pudiera ser el responsable de ello, se había reencontrado con ella, con Candy, después de tanto tiempo. Mismo tiempo en el que un cambio, más que notable, se había producido en Candy. Ella ya no era más aquella chiquilla de coletas que se colgaba de las ramas para escabullirse en la habitación de sus primos, en aquellos gloriosos días del colegio. Candy era ya una mujer, y era además, muy hermosa, tanto que, las memorias que tan celosamente guardaba, palidecían ante la visión que su presente le acababa de mostrar. Sentimientos encontrados hacían presa de él. Feliz de haberla visto y cruzado con ella unas cuantas palabras, decepcionado por la indiferencia mostrada por ella mientras que su corazón daba brincos de alegría con el sólo hecho de verla, y por último, culpable por darle cabida a esos sentimientos cuando a su lado se encontraba la mujer que estaba por darle su primer hijo.

Aunado a toda esa montaña rusa de emociones, los celos habían hecho su aparición en escena. Celos insoportables al percatarse de la familiaridad existente entre Albert y Candy y de su muda complicidad. El toque de la mano de él, la mirada de ella, todo ello conjugándose en su interior para atormentarlo. Y él, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, debía conformarse con ser un simple observador y lidiar con su tormenta interna. Cuatro años habían pasado, y un pensamiento se había instalado ya en la mente de Terry, y este era que el tiempo que se había encargado de agrandar las distancias existentes, encargándose de enterrar en el olvido los vestigios de un gran amor.

Sin lugar a dudas, él mejor que nadie era consiente de que Candy, más allá de poseer la belleza física del cuerpo, era una extraordinaria mujer y un maravilloso ser humano, dueña de innumerables cualidades. Era lógico pensar que hubiese despertado el interés de Albert en ella, ya que esas muestras de afecto entre ellos delataban lo que seguramente había detrás de ellas, ó al menos eso era el significado que Terry les daba. Dolorosamente pensaba, que tal vez Albert, su entrañable amigo, hubiese ocupado su lugar en el corazón de Candy.

-Terry…estás muy callado.-La voz de Susana lo obligo a dejar de lado los pensamientos en los que se debatía.

-Disculpa Susie…-Le respondió aparentando una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.-…ya me conoces, no me gustan mucho las fiestas y me quede perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Si deseas, podemos marcharnos.-Le sugirió la joven que adivinaba hacia donde estaban dirigidos los pensamientos de su marido.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor Susie.-Acepto de inmediato, deseaba salir del lugar, poner distancia entre Candy y él. No podría soportar ser testigo de una muestra más de afecto entre Albert y ella.

Terry se puso de pie y ayudo a su esposa a que hiciera lo mismo. Tratando de dejar atrás todo, Terry tomó del brazo a Susana y enfilo sus pasos hacia la salida, viendo truncas sus intenciones al toparse con la última persona que hubiese deseado ver.

-¡Vaya!, ¡mira nada más a quienes tenemos aquí!-Dijo Elisa Leegan con aquella voz chillona que la caracterizaba.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Terry.

-No tanto como hubiese deseado Elisa.-Le dijo con dureza. No olvidaba que ella era la autora de aquella trampa que lo obligó a dejar el colegio, y por consiguiente, a separarse de Candy.

-Por lo visto no cambias, sigues siendo el mismo maleducado de los días del colegio.-Dijo lastimera.

-Si tanto te molesta mi mala educación, no sé para que pierdes tu tiempo saludándome, por mi parte, habría sido mucho mejor no toparme con tu odiosa presencia.-Concluyó Terry para seguir con su camino.

-¡Eres un grosero!-Finalizó Elisa enfurecida adentrándose en el salón.

-¿Quién era esa chica?, me pareció conocida.-Preguntó Susana al cruzar el pasillo que los conducía a la suite.

-Nadie de quien valga la pena hablar.-Respondió Terry y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Entraron a la habitación y Susana se dirigió al vestidor. Minutos después salió enfundada en su bata. Todo estaba en completa obscuridad, sin embargo, entre las sombras distinguió la figura de Terry sobre la cama, aparentemente dormido. Cuidando de no hacer ruido, se metió entre las sábanas, consiente de que su marido solo fingía dormir para no hablar de lo sucedido. Cerró los ojos e intento dormir. De sobra conocía los sentimientos de Terry y sabía que él necesitaba esos momentos para poder pensar.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose obligo a Susana a despertar. Se había fingido dormida para darle a Terry el espacio que necesitaba para meditar sobre lo sucedido. Finalmente el cansancio la había vencido, quedándose profundamente dormida hasta ese momento. Prendió la lámpara sobre el buró y tal como lo sospechó, Terry había salido de la habitación, seguramente para dar rienda suelta a las emociones suscitadas en su interior por el reciente encuentro.

Era indudable que Terry continuaba enamorado de Candy, sólo había bastado que la tuviera cerca de nuevo para que una chispa de luz se asomara por su mirada. Esa misma chispa que adornaba su miraba aquellos días en que Terry ensayaba sin descanso los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta. Días en los que el corazón del joven brincaba de alegría por la emoción de cada carta que recibía de Candy, teniendo la certeza de un próximo reencuentro con su entonces novia. Sólo Candy, únicamente ella era capaz de encender esa luz en la mirada de Terry.

Esa noche también se dio la oportunidad de observar a Candy. Su dulce sonrisa la seguía acompañando y su transparente mirada revelaba la pureza de su corazón. Tiempo atrás, después de ese último adiós en el hospital, quiso convencerse de que Candy no amaba a Terry tanto como ella, ya que si así hubiera sido, no se habría alejado de él. Con ese argumento callaba la voz de su egoísta conciencia, para luego comprender que el amor de Candy por Terry era tan grande y puro que prefirió sacrificarse con tal de no hacerlo sufrir en medio del doloroso predicamento al que se enfrentaba. Contrario a Susana, que sumida en su egoísmo, sólo pensaba en ella, en su propio dolor, viendo en Terry su tabla de salvación, sin imaginarse siquiera el dolor que con su actitud ocasionaba en el corazón de ese joven a quien decía amar.

_Candy entró a su habitación, después de haber impedido que cometiera la estupidez de quitarse la vida. Ahí de pie junto a su cama se encontraba su rival y a la vez, su salvadora. Intentó articular palabra, pero fue Candy la primera que habló._

_-He venido a despedirme Susana…-Habló aparentando tranquilidad adornando su rostro con esa dulce sonrisa.-…me marchó esta misma noche de Nueva York._

_-Candy yo…-Se atrevió a decir.-…yo sé que a quien ama Terry es a ti… _

_-No sigas…-Pidió Candy con la voz entrecortada._

_-Es la verdad Candy…-Susana se tiró llorar sobre la almohada.-…perdóname Candy…pero hoy que Terry me sostuvo entre sus brazos me di cuenta que ya no podría vivir sin él…ya no puedo actuar… ¡sólo lo tengo a él!…_

_-Shss…no digas más Susana…-No podía sostenerle la mirada pero sabía que Candy lloraba.-…prométeme que vas a estar bien, eso es lo que Terry y yo queremos… ¡adiós Susana!_

_-Gracias Candy…-Musitó Susana al ver como Candy desaparecía tras la puerta._

_Después de unos minutos, no supo cuantos transcurrieron, Terry regresó a la habitación. Lo que sucedió en aquella despedida, ella jamás lo sabría. Sin decir nada, el joven se coloco de pie junto a la ventana con la mirada fija hacia la calle que se vestía de blanco ante la insistente nevada. _

_-Terry…aun puedes alcanzarla.-Se atrevió a decir._

_-Susana…-Terry volvió su mirada hacia ella.-…yo… me he decidido por ti.- Y volvió a posar su mirada sobre los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar para hundirse una vez más en el mar de sus recuerdos._

_-Terry…_

_Emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, no prestó atención en la falta de entusiasmo que denotaba la voz de Terry, en la tristeza de su mirada. Sólo podía sentirse feliz por saber al joven completamente suyo, ignorando el dolor que había provocado en dos corazones que se amaban._

_Terry no dejó de visitarla un solo día durante su estancia en el hospital, y cuando finalmente abandono el lugar, las visitas se trasladaron a su casa. Sin embargo, Terry no mostraba ningún entusiasmo por ella, nunca había intentado tomarla de la mano, mucho menos besarla. Y ella justificaba ese comportamiento atribuyéndolo a que Terry la trataba como sólo un caballero puede tratar a una dama y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que olvidará a su amor de adolescencia._

_En una de esas tantas visitas, desesperanzada por la frialdad del joven se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta de la cual adivinaba la respuesta._

_-¿Has podido olvidarla?-Le preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_-No me preguntes eso…por favor…no quiero hacerte daño Susie.-Le respondió con profundo dolor._

_-¡Sólo contéstame!-Exigió la joven.-Por muy dolorosa que sea… ¡Quiero saber la verdad!_

_-Me pides la verdad y no sé a quien de los dos le haré más daño por decirlo en voz alta…-La mirada del joven era fiel reflejo del dolor de su alma.-…no Susie…no he podido olvidarla…tal vez nunca pueda conseguirlo…_

_-Me duele escucharte…pero sé que yo te exigí que respondieras con sinceridad.-Susana se llevó las manos al rostro.-Seré paciente querido Terry, esperaré por tu amor…_

_Días después de esa confesión, Terry desapareció. Su madre le confesó que esa misma tarde en que lo vieron por última vez, había hablado con Terry para fijar la fecha de la boda, por lo que Susana se enfado con ella. No quería obligarlo a nada, no quería presionarlo, deseaba que fuera él, sin presiones de ningún tipo, quien decidiera unir su vida con la de ella._

_Corrían muchos rumores entorno a Terry, y Susana sufrió lo indecible al no saber nada en concreto de él, temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo malo, se sentía frustrada por estar atada a esa silla de ruedas que le impedía ir en su búsqueda. Lo único que podía hacer era elevar sus plegarias al cielo por el bienestar de Terry, así lo hizo cada noche, durante el tiempo en que el joven se mantuvo ausente._

_Por sus antiguos compañeros de teatro se enteró de que Terry había regresado a la compañía de teatro. Y no pudo más que agradecer a Dios porque hubiese regresado con bien. Nunca pensó que el joven regresara con ella, cuando bien sabía que Terry amaba a Candy, así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando una tarde el joven actor se presentó en su casa con sortija de compromiso en mano._

_Fue en ese tiempo que le escribió a Candy aquella carta que después se arrepintió de haber enviado. En ella le decía que sabía donde estaba el corazón de Terry, pero que siempre esperaría por que el joven actor le correspondiese. Envuelta en su egoísmo, con esa carta, quiso dejar en claro que jamás desistiría en la lucha por ganar el corazón del joven a sabiendas de que tenía pérdida la batalla. Inmediatamente después de enviarla la voz de su conciencia le reprochó por semejante acción. Bastante había sufrido Candy al abandonar Nueva York bajo penosas circunstancias, y ella, Susana, la causante de su desdicha, se atrevía a contribuir con aquellas líneas a incrementar el dolor en el corazón de la que había considerado su rival. Por ello comprendió el porque no recibió respuesta a su misiva. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para que el curso de las cosas cambiaran._

_Se aferró a Terry con todas sus fuerzas y empezó con los preparativos de su enlace. Ilusionada por su próxima boda, accedió por fin a iniciar con la terapia de rehabilitación. Al poco tiempo pudo dominar la prótesis a la perfección por lo que ya podía desplazarse sin mayor dificultad. Para ese entonces Susana era ya conocedora de la enfermedad que la aquejaba, siendo esto un duro golpe para ella. Pero no por ello desistió de sus planes, pensando que siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico, su salud mejoraría. Por ello decidió no decir nada a su madre y a Terry, e hizo prometer al doctor Leary que jamás revelaría el estado de su salud._

_El día de su boda, frente al altar, prometió en silencio dar todo de sí para lograr la felicidad de su amado. Luciendo radiante en su inmaculado vestido de novia, Susana sonreía llena de felicidad, aunque internamente sabía que la dicha de la que hoy gozaba la había hurtado de su verdadera dueña y fue entonces, cuando elevo una plegaria por ella. Era su manera de callar la voz de su conciencia._

_La vida, después de su matrimonio, siguió tal como antes, a excepción de pequeños cambios. Terry se mostraba cariñoso y complaciente con ella. Su trato estaba lleno de ternura y siempre procuraba que a Susana no le faltará nada, sin darse cuenta de que su mayor carencia era el amor que él guardaba en su corazón por Candy. Continuamente buscaba la mirada de Terry, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus ojos habían perdido la chispa de antaño y trató por todos los medios de lograr entrar en el corazón del joven para borrar las huellas de su antiguo amor sin conseguirlo. _

_Después de casi tres años de matrimonio y cordial convivencia, una noche, Terry la sorprendió al hacerla su mujer. Siempre soñó con ese momento, convertirse en la mujer de Terry en todos los sentidos, Sin embargo, aunque se dio la unión física no existió entre ellos la comunión espiritual que se da entre dos almas que se aman. Aún en ese momento tan íntimo, Terry no pudo dejar de lado sus verdaderos sentimientos, y no lo culpó por ello, la única culpable era ella al aceptar casarse con un hombre que sabía jamás le pertenecería. _

_Y así como la vida da muchas vueltas, a pesar se seguir con el tratamiento prescrito por su médico, con el paso de cada día su corazón se iba debilitando. Y así, se dio cuenta de que la vida misma le estaba cobrando por su absurdo egoísmo y terquedad de aferrarse a quien no le pertenecía. Dándose por vencida, entendió por fin, que Terry jamás olvidaría a Candy y en un examen interno a su conciencia, se preguntó si podría vivir con ello, sorprendiéndose con la respuesta. Amaba a Terry, pero ese amor no era correspondido y la noticia de su embarazo la ayudo a tomar una decisión definitiva._

Susana acarició con ternura su abultado vientre, hundida en el mar de sus pensamientos. No se puede rivalizar por el amor de un hombre, cuando este únicamente tiene ojos para otra mujer. Candy, a ala que ella consideraba su rival, en realidad nunca lo fue. Fue ella, Susana, quien se interpuso entre dos que se amaban con intensidad, convirtiéndose en la tercera en discordia.

Con el paso de los años había aprendido a ver lo sucedido de otra forma, cayendo en cuenta en sus errores y comprendiendo que ella había contribuido a hacer desdichado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Tardó en entenderlo, pero finalmente lo había hecho.

* * *

Candy se había quedado sola en la mesa ya que la señorita Pony y la señora Elroy se habían marchado a la mansión Andley escoltadas por George. A lo lejos vio como un joven se acercaba y de inmediato imagino cuales serían sus intenciones. De nueva cuenta rechazó la invitación a bailar, preguntándose el por que aquellos que se decían respetables caballeros no entendían de una buena vez y por todas que ella no estaba interesada en entablar relación romántica alguna.

Paseó su mirada por el lugar, percatándose de que los presentes disfrutaban de la música, la bebida y el baile. Aunque en realidad lo que buscaba era encontrarse nuevamente con una mirada azul, pero al parecer, el dueño de dicha mirada, ya se había marchado, tal cómo se lo había dicho Elisa momentos antes.

_-Querida…al fin te encuentro.-Empezó a hablar Elisa._

_-¿Y qué se debe tu interés en encontrarme?-Le preguntó la rubia.-Que yo sepa, no me soportas._

_-Por ello mismo querida…-Continuó hablando Elisa dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa.-…te tengo una noticia que te puede interesar, aunque quizás ya estés enterada._

_-Si no te importa, preferiría que fueras más directa.-Pidió Candy para verse liberada de la molestia de hablar con la pelirroja._

_-Si así lo quieres…-Añadió Elisa.-Imagino que ya habrás visto a Terry y a su muy embarazada esposa. Tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con ellos cuando se retiraban del salón._

_Elisa puso el dedo en la yaga. Aquello era el colmo y no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus comentarios inyectados de veneno._

_-Por supuesto que ya los vi, inclusive tuve la oportunidad de felicitarlos por la próxima llegada de su hijo.-Respondió con la mayor tranquilidad posible._

_Elisa arqueó las cejas con incredulidad y añadió maliciosa.-No hay necesidad de que finjas indiferencia conmigo, imagino lo mal que debes sentirte…como ustedes tuvieron una relación, por llamarla de algún modo._

_-Te agradezco tu preocupación por mí, querida…-Le dijo cortante para luego añadir en el mismo tono empleado por la pelirroja.-…pero mejor deberías ocuparte de tu marido, no vaya a ser que por descuidarlo se cansé de ti y te cambié por una de sus conquistas ocasionales._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?-Habló encolerizada.- ¡Eres una…!_

_-¡No te atrevas a insultarme por decirte la verdad!-La interrumpió Candy con autoridad.-Tú mejor que nadie sabes cual es la debilidad de tu flamante marido._

_Elisa le lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento y se alejó furiosa de la rubia._

Candy había dicho la verdad, de todos era sabido que el marido de Elisa, un adinerado ganadero californiano, tenía debilidad por las mujeres. Sin importarle su estado civil y lejos de ser discreto, sus aventuras amorosas eran la comidilla de la sociedad, siendo su esposa, objeto de constantes comentarios insidiosos que lastimaban su orgullo. Elisa, que tanto deseaba ser reconocida como una dama, admirada y envidiada, llevada por la ambición, se había casado con Oliver Witter, solo para convertirse en una esposa de exhibición, llena de dinero y joyas, pero carente de amor.

Por esa razón era que Candy no deseaba contraer matrimonio solamente como un requisito para no quedarse sola. No era justo, para aquel que quisiera convertirse en su esposo, que ella estuviera enamorada de otro. Elisa era el vivo ejemplo de la amargura que deja un matrimonio sin amor y Candy no quería pasar por ese infierno. Prefería quedarse sola, añorando la felicidad que pudo tener y se le esfumo de las manos.

Sintiendo de pronto que todo a su alrededor la asfixiaba, se levantó de la mesa y dirigió sus pasos a la terraza. Deseaba estar a solas para poder liberar los sentimientos que la embargaban, esa ola de emociones provocada solamente por él, por Terry. Frente a los comentarios maliciosos de Elisa fingió que no le alteraba en lo más mínimo la próxima maternidad de Susana. No iba a darle el gusto de verla sufrir, cuando la realidad era muy distinta.

Susana se veía radiante en su estado, la serenidad de su rostro, el brillo de la felicidad que reflejaba su mirada, todo ello resultado de la dicha que sentía por el fruto de su amor con Terry. Le dolía pensar en ella como la mujer de Terry aunque sabía que así era. Susana tenía pleno derecho de disfrutar de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus palabras de amor, de todo aquello a lo que Candy alguna vez aspiro a poseer y que la vida le negó.

Si alguna vez pensó que al reencontrarse con ellos su corazón saldría bien librado, se equivocó rotundamente. En ese momento, su corazón herido lloraba una vez más por Terry. Se recriminó mentalmente por no poder olvidarlo, por no dejar de amarlo, por seguir derramando sus lágrimas por él. Cuatro años separados era demasiado tiempo y sin embargo, el amor que sentía por él, seguía tan vivo como el primer día, a pesar de las distancias y de todo aquello que se empeñaba en separarlos.

Aferrando sus manos sobre la barandilla, sintió como una lágrima rodaba libremente por su mejilla al posarse en su mente el rostro de Terry para dar paso al torrente que había luchado por contener. Ignoraba como había hecho para mostrarse ante él indiferente, incluso fría, pero no podía darse el lujo de sacar a flote sus emociones, ahora menos que nunca, cuando él ya tenía su vida hecha y se convertiría en un padre que colmaría de amor a su hijo. Conocedora de la vida, sufrimiento y carencias afectivas de Terry, podía asegurar, que el joven volcaría en su hijo todo ese amor del que él careció durante la mayor parte de su vida.

Habría sido maravilloso que las cosas entre ellos hubiesen sido distintas y que en lugar de Susana, fuera ella quien estuviera próxima a ser madre, siendo testigo de la faceta de Terry como padre y esposo. Eran sueños que nunca llegarían a cristalizarse, pero que habitarían por siempre en su dolorido corazón.

El sonido de pasos acercándose rompió el silencio, anunciando que había llegado el momento de dejar de lado sus cavilaciones. Discretamente limpió el rastro de humedad que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre su rostro y giró sobre sus talones para regresar al salón. Un brazo la detuvo, impidiéndole continuar con su camino. Desconcertada, Candy fijó su mirada sobre el brazo que la tenía sujeta y una fragancia conocida inundo sus sentidos. Lentamente, levanto su mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules de espadas verdes en los que tantas otras ocasiones se había hundido en el remanso de su océano convirtiéndose ello en su mayor perdición.

-Aquí estoy Candy…de nuevo frente a ti.

Continuará...

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?

Pues yo les cuento que estoy muy contenta y satisfecha por la aceptación que esta teniendo "Encuentros".

Por cada comentario que me han dejado, por decirme lo que les gusta y lo que no, por estar aquí en cada ocasión que publico...¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Y a ti, lector silencioso que estas del otro lado de la pantalla, también ¡muchas gracias!

Y bueno siguiendo con la historia, ¿quién será él que esta de nuevo frente a Candy? ¡Obvio que ya sabemos! Sólo nos falta saber que es lo que sigue. Espero sus reviews. ¡nos leemos la próxima vez!

Ah, se me olvidaba, ven que he estado subiendo un capitulo diario, pero para este domingo y lunes, no creo que pueda subir el capitulo 6, pero no piensen que las voy a dejar con la incertidumbre mucho tiempo, así que si otra cosa no sucede, para, a mas tardar, el martes 5 de febrero tendrán el capítulo 6 en sus pantallas.

¡Qué tengan unos excelentes días!


	6. Chapter 6

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO VI**

**"LA VOZ DEL CORAZÓN"**

Más que amor, lo que siento por ti.  
es el mal del animal,  
no la terquedad del jabalí,  
ni la furia del chacal...

Es el alma que se encela  
con instinto criminal,  
es amar, hasta que duela,  
como un golpe de puñal...

Ay, amor, ay, dolor...  
Yo te quiero con alevosía...

Necesito confundir tu piel  
con el frío del metal,  
o tal vez con el destello cruel  
de un fragmento de cristal...

Quiero que tus sentimientos  
sean puro mineral,  
polvo de cometa al viento  
del espacio sideral...

Nada envidio a la voracidad  
de tu amante más letal,  
ella espera tu fatalidad,  
yo pretendo lo inmortal,

el espíritu que habita  
tu belleza más carnal,  
esa luz que resucita  
el pecado original...

Ay, amor, ay, dolor...

Yo te quiero con alevosía...

Sentado frente a la barra de un bar cercano al hotel Savoy, Terry bebía un sorbo de whisky de su copa, mientras que los acordes de la melodía que interpretaba un trovador llegaban a sus oídos. Sin querer, prestó atención a la letra de la canción que inundaba el ambiente. Era curioso, pero tal parecía que el trovador supiese la tormenta interna que lo agobiaba y hubiese elegido esa canción para ponerla como música de fondo del presente que vivía. No buscaba embriagarse, hacía bastante tiempo ya desde su peor batalla con el alcohol de la cual había salido victorioso, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era callar el murmullo de la voz de su corazón. Dio un sorbo más a su copa y su mente divago por los recuerdos de lo sucedido momentos antes.

_Después de volver a la suite, se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos para poder pensar libremente y a los pocos minutos sintió que Susana se acostaba a su lado. Giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario y espero a que ella finalmente se durmiera. No quería que la joven se diera cuenta de la tormenta interna que se desataba en su interior por el reciente encuentro con Candy. Sería demasiado doloroso para ella, ver que él, su esposo, seguía enamorado de otra mujer. Agobiado por las emociones vividas, no tardó en salir de la suite para buscar un sitio donde dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que habitaban en su corazón. _

_Sin proponérselo de nueva cuenta estaba frente a la puerta del flamante salón Azul del hotel Savoy. Un ambiente festivo predominaba en el lugar, los asistentes al baile de beneficencia danzaban rítmicamente al compás de la melodía interpretada por la orquesta, y otros más charlaban frente a sus copas de vino. Se introdujo buscando algún indicio que le dijera donde pudiese estar Candy sin éxito alguno. Entre la multitud del lugar y la tenue luz que brindaban las velas que alumbraban la estancia, era prácticamente imposible encontrarla. No sabía que era lo que intentaba provocando otro encuentro entre ellos, de lo único que podía estar seguro era de que necesitaba verla una vez más, estar junto a ella para poder dar paz a su corazón, aunque fuese por un sólo instante._

_Posó sus manos sobre el respaldo de una silla cuando se percató de que un corro de jovencitas, que lo habían reconocido como el famoso actor de Broadway, se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba. Atrapado entre aquel grupo de chicas vanas y superficiales, se vio obligado a entablar una conversación basada en las frivolidades que odiaba de la clase social a la cual pertenecían. _

_Entornando su mirada a su alrededor, se percató de que su búsqueda había finalizado. Candy, con pasos pausados y despidiendo un atractivo terriblemente sensual que lograba atrapar, sin proponérselo, las miradas de los caballeros en el lugar, se dirigía a la terraza del salón._

_Dejando con la palabra en la boca a las damas que hasta el momento lo acompañaban, dirigió sus pasos en la misma dirección que la rubia. La encontró de espaldas, recargando sus brazos sobre el barandal. Bajo la luz de la luna que enmarcaba la belleza de sus delicadas formas femeninas se sintió irremediablemente perdido por ella. Candy era bella en todos los sentidos. Alma, corazón y cuerpo se fundían en un hermoso regalo que le había ofrecido la vida al brindarle la oportunidad de conocerla. Un regalo que la propia vida, por mero capricho ó lo que fuese, se había encargado de quitarle cuando su corazón ya se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella._

_Podía haberse pasado una eternidad observándola en silencio, grabando en su memoria la imagen presente de esa Candy convertida en mujer, cuando la escuchó sollozar. Candy lloraba amargamente y Terry se sintió impotente al escuchar sus tristes sollozos, preguntándose cual era el motivo que obligaba a su amada pecosa a llorar de esa manera. Por un momento pensó que quizás él, Terry, estaba detrás de esas lágrimas. Tal vez a Candy, al igual que a él, le había afectado el encuentro suscitado entre ellos. De inmediato se recriminó ante su arrogancia por pensar en que quizás Candy estuviera llorando por él._

_Los sollozos seguían llegando a sus oídos y ya no pudo más, debía saber la causa que provocaba el llanto de su amada, además de decirle las palabras que guardaba su corazón por ella. Enfiló sus pasos hacia Candy para acortar las distancias y ella, al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban, irrumpiendo la soledad en que hasta el momento se encontraba, se dispuso a abandonar la terraza. Terry alcanzo a detenerla al posesionarse del delicado brazo femenino y fue entonces cuando las miradas se encontraron. Vio su reflejo en aquellas esmeraldas que brillaban incesantemente bajo la luz de la luna y sintió que, después de recorrer un largo sendero, finalmente había llegado a casa._

_-Aquí estoy Candy…de nuevo frente a ti.-Le dijo con voz tenue, casi un susurro._

_-Terry…estas aquí... pero, ¿por qué regresaste?…-Preguntó la joven, tratando de imponer firmeza en su voz al tiempo que liberaba su brazo del toque de Terry, ese toque que por muy leve que fuese, le quemaba la piel con su sólo roce._

_Sin responder a esa pregunta y dejando de lado el rechazo que su corazón experimentó por la manera en que Candy se deshizo de su toque, el joven se tragó su orgullo herido y se acerco a la muchacha. En sus ojos verdes aun podían verse los vestigios de las lágrimas que la joven había derramado. En un impulso que no quiso detener, levantó su mano y la pasó con delicadeza por la mejilla femenina hasta llegar a la barbilla._

_-¿Por qué motivo llorabas Candy?-Le preguntó con dulzura fijando su mirada en los ojos de la rubia._

_-Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe…Terrence.-Le respondió con dureza al tiempo que separaba su rostro de la mano con la que Terry detenía su barbilla. Había añorado en muchas ocasiones sentir el toque de aquellas manos sobre su rostro, pero, ahora, por mucho que lo deseara era muy tarde ya para poder sentir placer por ello._

_El joven endureció su mirada ante la actitud de Candy. Otra vez empleaba ese tono de frialdad con él delimitando las distancias entre los dos. Qué difícil era para él escuchar esa voz y compararla con el dulce sonido del pasado. Aún con ello y olvidándose por completo de la que era su esposa, ya estaba ahí, había hecho lo posible por encontrarla, verla y no se daría por vencido en la tarea de saber que había en el corazón de la muchacha y conocer el verdadero motivo de la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban._

_-Te equivocas Candy…-Le replicó con firmeza.-…aunque lo dudes, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa…_

_El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco pero la chica se contuvo. No podía, no debía permitir que aquellas palabras traspasaran las barreras que había levantado para proteger su corazón.-No deberías hacerlo cuando entre tú y yo sólo queda un vago recuerdo.-Le dijo desviando su mirada._

_Un vago recuerdo, ¿eso era lo que en verdad significaban para ella los momentos vividos en el pasado? Terry suspiró ante aquellas palabras que lo herían en lo más profundo de su corazón y alma. Volvió su rostro hacia donde ella se encontraba y nuevamente la encontró de espaldas hacia él. Una corazonada le dio la esperanza de que Candy no fuera del todo sincera con respecto de lo que sus labios acababan de pronunciar._

_-Es una ironía de la vida…-Comenzó a hablar al tiempo que acortaba la distancia que los separaba.-…que para ti nuestra historia juntos sea un vago recuerdo…en cambio para mi… ha sido el motor que ha impulsado mi vida, dándome el valor para salir del profundo abismo donde me vi perdido desde aquél adiós. Tú recuerdo en mi memoria lo ha sido todo para mí..._

_-Terrence…no deberías hablar de lo que ya pasó...no es apropiado ni conveniente…-Lo interrumpió sin darle la cara, afianzando sus manos con fuerza en la barandilla.-…el pasado hay que dejarlo donde debe estar...en su lugar._

_-¿Por qué no hablar de ello Candy?-Le preguntó sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros.- La vida nos ha puesto de nuevo frente a frente, ¿por qué no hablar de aquello que quedó inconcluso esa fría noche de invierno en esas escaleras? _

_Candy permaneció callada, debatiéndose entre abandonar de inmediato la terraza ó quedarse donde estaba. Sin embargo, sabía y sentía que aquella conversación los llevaría a un terreno demasiado peligroso para ella. Era una guerra entre la razón que le recordaba el presente de Terry junto con todos sus compromisos y el corazón que le pedía a gritos quedarse junto a él. No emitió palabra alguna, contribuyendo con su silencio a la desolación del alma de Terry._

_-Creo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que te niegas a responder…-Continuó hablando sin dejar de sujetarla al ver que ella se negaba a romper su silencio.-Para ti ha sido fácil olvidarme en los brazos de Albert…mientras que yo he vivido solo para alimentarme de tu recuerdo y de la insatisfacción de nuestro amor frustrado._

_Al escuchar aquello, Candy sintió su dignidad mancillada. Si eso era lo que él creía, que ella tenía una relación con Albert, es que en realidad no la conocía._

_-¡Basta Terrence!-Vociferó encarándolo.-¿Qué derecho tienes tú para reclamarme cualquier cosa después de tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Cuando tú eres el que esta casado y tu esposa se encuentra en este mismo lugar!_

_-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¡Muero de celos de sólo pensar que has abierto tu corazón a alguien que no sea yo!-Contestó de inmediato, dando voz a todo aquello que venía sintiendo.-De sobra sé los compromisos que atan mi vida, pero esos mismos compromisos no detienen lo que mi corazón siente por ti._

_-¡Celos! ¡No hables más por favor! Me faltas al respeto al hacer una pregunta de la cual no te compete respuesta alguna y pones en mis labios una respuesta que esta lejos de la realidad, involucrando a un hombre el cual es tu amigo y al que sólo me une un inmenso cariño y una bella amistad...no tendría porque aclararte nada, en realidad no sé porque estoy aquí hablando contigo..._

_-Y sin embargo, estas aquí Candy, ¿por qué te niegas a hablar de lo que hubo entre nosotros?-Exigió frente a ella._

_-¡No entiendes Terry!…¿es que acaso estas ciego ó repentinamente has perdido la memoria?-Le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada y Terry pudo notar en sus ojos la cortina cristalina que los adornaba.-…no podemos ni debemos remover el pasado…no sería justo para nadie…lo mejor es hacer de cuenta que nunca nos vimos._

_Candy encaminó sus pasos hacia el salón. Terry al ver que se alejaba, de nueva cuenta la detuvo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro.-Perdóname Candy…perdóname por no tener el suficiente valor para olvidarte.-Le pidió suplicante y sin pensar en nada más, sin esperar respuesta alguna y arriesgándose a recibir una bofetada, la besó olvidándose de cualquier barrera que pudiese existir entre ellos._

_-¿Son los labios de Terry nuevamente sobre los míos?- Pensó Candy tratando de deshacer el contacto pero era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía hacer nada porque ella misma, a pesar de todo y de todos, lo deseaba tanto cómo él._

_Terry envolvió a aquellos labios con dulzura, degustando ese mismo sabor añorado por segunda ocasión, dándose cuenta de que era tal como lo recordaba. Sus manos cobraron vida propia al posesionarse de la diminuta cintura como franca muestra de que se rehusaba a dejar ir de su vida a la mujer que amaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que los labios de su amada danzaban a la par de los de él y que aquellas pequeñas manos rodeaban su cuello, hundiéndose en sus cabellos castaños. _

_Tratar de describir las emociones emergidas en ese beso era una tarea casi imposible. Un beso que lo llevaba a tocar el cielo. Un beso largamente deseado que daba felicidad, y a la vez sufrimiento. __Instantes maravillosos en los que el mundo pareció detenerse frente a ellos. Instantes en los que sólo importaban ellos dos y la emoción del momento. Sin embargo, el peso de la realidad cayó sobre ellos y fue Candy la primera en separar sus labios, rompiendo abruptamente la burbuja de cristal que por un momento los envolvió._

_-Terry…esto no puede ser…-Le dijo entrecortadamente.-…no es correcto…no debemos…tú tienes una esposa…pronto te convertirás en padre…no es justo para ella que la traiciones de esta manera cuando ella te ha brindado su vida misma..._

_-Lo sé Candy…pero yo no la amo…siento un gran cariño por ella…pero sólo eso…-Terry poso su frente sobre la de ella sin dejar de abrazarla por el talle.-…es a ti a quien amo… ¡siempre te he amado!..._

_-Es muy tarde ya Terry.-Candy se separó del joven poniendo unos cuantos pasos entre ellos.-Entre nosotros no puede existir nada…no debe…_

_-¿Es que acaso ya no me amas Candy?-Le preguntó con dolor, sintiendo aún en sus labios el beso que acababan de compartir.-Por favor Candy…sé que es demasiado egoísta de mi parte exigirte que respondas esa pregunta…pero necesito saberlo…necesito saber que aun me quieres para continuar viviendo…_

_-No tiene caso que hablemos de eso…-Musitó la rubia con tristeza._

_Terry la tomó por lo hombros y busco la respuesta en la mirada de la chica.- ¿Es eso Candy?... ¿por que no me respondes?...no puedes negar lo que es más que evidente, ¡atrévete a negar que me amas cuando tus ojos y tus labios a gritos me dicen la verdad de tus sentimientos!_

_Candy no pudo más y dejo que su corazón hablará-Si ya lo sabes Terry... ¿para qué darle voz a lo que ambos conocemos? mi corazón sólo tiene un dueño, tú…-Tras esa afirmación, el joven sintió a su corazón encoger de alegría.-…no he dejado de quererte…mi amor por ti se ha mantenido intacto con el paso del tiempo…yo te amo Terry, pero aun con ello... no es suficiente para que tú y yo podamos estar juntos...yo no podría Terry...lo que sintamos el uno por el otro no cambia en nada lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor._

_Intuyendo cuál era el sentir de Candy, el joven se apresuró a hablar.- Yo...jamás te pediría algo indigno Candy..._

_Terry la cubrió con su abrazo y Candy busco refugió en el pecho masculino. Aspirando la dulce fragancia de su amada, Terry se remontó al pasado, ellos dos, montando a galope en un bello prado de Escocia, cuando ambos desconocían el destino que se verían obligados a enfrentar._

_Candy levanto la mirada, sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas reflejaban el dolor de su corazón.- Hace unos momentos lloraba por ti…-Le confesó.-…tú eres el motivo de mis alegrías y tristezas…y sé que esta noche…después de despedirnos…mi corazón llorará de nueva cuenta por ti al saberte de ella…de esa mujer que merece nuestro respeto._

_Entendiendo el significado de sus palabras, Terry la apreso entre sus brazos.-Candy…me cuesta tanto dejarte.-Le susurró cerca de su oído.- ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!..._

_-Debes hacerlo Terry…-Le dijo tomándolo de las manos.-…tienes una familia y tu deber es estar con ella…con tu esposa…la madre de tu hijo…cuida de ellos y trata de ser feliz…si tú estas bien, yo también lo estaré…tu felicidad es la mía propia._

_Terry la miró con profundo dolor.-Doloroso tormento es aquel que tienen que vivir dos corazones que se aman al verse lejos uno del otro.-Le susurró con palabras casi inaudibles que cimbraron el alma de la muchacha._

_Candy, con lagrimas en los ojos, fue separándose de Terry hasta quedar únicamente sus dedos entrelazados. Le dedico una última mirada en la que se podía percibir el dolor sentido ante esa nueva despedida y se alejo de Terry, adentrándose de nueva cuenta en el salón, perdiéndose de vista entre la multitud._

Con la tormenta desatada en su interior, no pudo evitar el buscarla, después de ese breve encuentro en el salón donde se encontraba acompañada por Albert. Deseaba como un loco su cercanía, escuchar de su propia voz que aún lo amaba y confirmar que ese amor perduraría sin importar el paso del tiempo. Necesitaba saber que él permanecía ocupando su corazón, reprochándose por su actitud egoísta al desear que nadie más ocupara ese sitio que sólo a él podía pertenecerle.

No pudo controlar sus impulsos y cuando se dio cuenta, su boca estaba sobre la de Candy, acariciando con dulzura los labios femeninos. Un instante maravilloso que guardaría en el baúl de sus recuerdos. Quiso por un momento, sentir la dicha de saberse amado por Candy, y lo había conseguido, por breves instantes se convirtió en amo y señor del universo al tener entre sus brazos a su amada escuchando de sus labios la dulce melodía de su voz diciéndole "te amo", mágicas palabras que encerraban su mundo en tan sólo dos silabas

Había tocado el cielo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo al recordar los motivos que los alejaban. Se sintió el peor de los hombres por orillar a Candy a que le correspondiese, cuando él mejor que nadie sabía que no podría existir un mañana para ellos.

_-¿Qué clase de caballero presumo de ser cuando, a sabiendas de que soy un hombre casado, he incitado a ella, que es una dama, a que correspondiese a mis besos y afectos?, ella, Candy, a quien más adoro en el mundo, la he ofendido con mis impulsos._

Se recrimino mentalmente por ese hecho. El era un hombre casado y no podía, no debía exponer a Candy a las habladurías de la gente poniendo en tela de juicio su reputación. Y ella, en lugar de reprocharle por su osadía, había hecho gala de su buen corazón al dejar de pensar en ella, por preocuparse por Susana y el hijo que venía en camino. Esa era Candy, siempre anteponiendo el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio.

Terry se culpo por haber provocado un nuevo encuentro entre ellos, el sabor amargo de esta nueva despedida era insoportable. Se tachó de inconsiente al causar dolor en Candy, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, además de ponerla en el medio de una situación difícil, sabiéndose un hombre casado. Aunado a ello, había traicionado la confianza de Susana, la madre de su hijo.

Dio un último sorbo a su copa y abandono el bar, acompañado por los acordes musicales que servían de fondo a su tristeza.

* * *

Terminado el baile y habiendo despedido al último de los invitados, Candy abordo el automóvil que Albert había dispuesto para que regresará a la residencia Andley. Afortunadamente el baile de beneficencia había sido un rotundo éxito y las ganancias derivadas de el eran más que suficientes para el fin por el cual se había llevado a cabo. Al día siguiente, después de terminar con su turno en el hospital donde prestaba sus servicios como enfermera voluntaria, se reuniría con la señorita Pony para planear las mejoras que se llevarían a cabo en el lugar. Sin embargo sus pensamientos no estaban totalmente dirigidos a ello, era algo más fuerte lo que la inquietaba, y ese algo, ó mejor dicho alguien, era Terry.

Sentada en el asiento trasero del coche, con su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, nadie podía imaginar su verdadero sentir. Sumida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino cuando dejo de sentir el movimiento del coche. Agradeciendo al chofer y dándole las buenas noches, entró a la lujosa casa de los Andley. Recorrió el pasillo apenas iluminado, cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido con su llegada. Por fin estuvo dentro de su habitación, lejos de cualquier mirada indiscreta que le pudiera cuestionar la expresión de su rostro.

En el vestidor se despojo del vestido que había utilizado en la velada. Liberada del tormentoso corsé, salió del vestidor envuelta en una bata de seda. Sentada en el banquillo frente al espejo, se quito las joyas que la señora Elroy le pidió que utilizara y con cuidado las acomodo en sus respectivos estuches para devolverlas por la mañana. Después liberó sus rizos de las horquillas que los sujetaban. Admiró su reflejo en el espejo enmarcado con madera de caoba fina y la imagen que le devolvió no era la suya, era el rostro de Terry que su caprichosa mente le mostraba frente a sus ojos. Levanto la mano, para tratar de alcanzar la mejilla masculina y la imagen se desvaneció por completo, así como se habían desvanecido las mayores ilusiones de su vida.

Terry, siempre presente en su mente y corazón, había aparecido de nueva cuenta en su vida, llenándola con su regreso, de una alegría infinita y de un profundo dolor. Ingenuamente había pensado que después de ese breve encuentro, recién iniciada la velada, no lo vería de nueva cuenta. No podía describir lo que sentía ante ello, una mezcla confusa de alivio y decepción. No contaba con que Terry no quedaría conforme con ese frío intercambio de saludos y palabras, atreviéndose a encararla lejos de todos, en absoluta intimidad.

Recordó como, a solas, en aquella terraza, alejados del bullicio que imperaba en el salón, Terry regresó a ella, logrando con este hecho, revivir su historia inconclusa. La fragancia masculina inundo sus sentidos y su mirada le exigía respuesta a las preguntas existentes. Una sola frase, y ella, quedándose sin defensas, se había rendido ante él, sucumbiendo a sus impulsos, obedeciendo a la voz de su corazón. Y como negarse a ello, como rechazar la invitación de dejarse llevar por esos labios si tantas veces soñó con volverlos a probar.

Así lo había hecho, correspondió a ese beso con la pasión que su corazón se había visto obligado a guardar por años. Olvidándose de todo, se dejo envolver por Terry, adentrándose en un mundo en el que sólo existían ellos dos y el amor que se profesaban. Con ese beso le declaró sin palabras sus más profundos sentimientos y no conforme con ello les dio voz en sus labios al confesarle que lo amaba, después de que él hiciera lo mismo al abrirle su corazón para demostrarle los sentimientos que albergaba por ella, escuchando de sus labios, por vez primera, musitar un "te amo".

Cualquier mujer hubiese podido sentirse feliz ante una confesión amorosa, pero las circunstancias que los rodeaban no eran las más apropiadas. Terry era un hombre prohibido, pero el corazón no sabe de ataduras morales ni de compromisos adquiridos, elige libremente a quien amar sin importarle las barreras que se interpongan. Su corazón amaba a Terry, aun en contra de su propia voluntad, aun cuando él era un hombre casado en el que ni siquiera se debería permitir pensar. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba con toda la fuerza de su alma, sintiéndose culpable por ello al recordar a Susana y a ese bebé que estaba por nacer.

_-No debí corresponder a ese beso, no debí darle voz a mis sentimientos…lo único que logré con ello es sentirme desdichada al saber que por más que repita que lo amo…nunca podrá ser mío…él le pertenece a ella…a la madre de su hijo…_

Ese encuentro le había afectado en todos los sentidos. Vivió por unos instantes la alegría de saber que Terry la seguía amando, igual que siempre, perdiéndose en el azul de su mirada y naufragando en el mar de ese beso largamente esperado y a la vez prohibido. Deseó que el mundo se detuviera y permanecer así, junto a él, por siempre, pero sabía muy bien que no podía ser. Ese encuentro, el beso compartido, las palabras dichas y los sueños anhelados debían quedar sólo en su memoria como uno más de los recuerdos de su historia.

Sollozo con amargura y por primera vez en su vida, renegó de su suerte, reclamándole al destino que se había empeñado en truncar sus sueños, impidiéndole ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba.

_-Doloroso tormento es aquel que tienen que vivir dos corazones que se aman al verse lejos uno del otro._

Las últimas palabras de Terry vinieron a su mente y Candy comprendió que eran fiel reflejo de lo que les ocurría. Esa frase describía a la perfección el sentir de su alma.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, preparándose para lo que sería una noche más de insomnio teniendo como único compañero el rostro de Terry grabado en su memoria.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana. Terry abrió los ojos, entornando su mirada recordó donde se encontraba. Había llegado a la suite por la madrugada y sin ganas de dormir, tuvo que fingirse dormido para evitar las preguntas de Susana, hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció. Desperezándose se sentó sobre la cama, giró su mirada y se dio cuenta de que donde Susana debía estar dormida, únicamente se encontraba un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Lo tomó y enseguida comenzó a leer su contenido.

_Querido Terry:_

_Te vi profundamente dormido y no quise despertarte. Tuve deseos de salir a caminar para conocer la ciudad, por favor no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Procuraré no tardar demasiado._

_ Susana._

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, visiblemente contrariado, no creía conveniente que Susana anduviera por ahí sola caminando llevando a cuestas su avanzado embarazo. Sabía que Susana dominaba a la perfección la prótesis que empleaba para caminar, pero aún así le preocupaba que hubiese salido sola y sin decirle a donde iría.

En el tiempo que llevaban de casados, Susana había dado muestras de grandes cambios en su actitud. A raíz del accidente, la joven había creado un lazo de dependencia con él, negándose a la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal. Por fortuna, con el paso del tiempo y gracias a interminables charlas compartidas, Susana se convirtió en una mujer con la suficiente seguridad para valerse por si misma a pesar de su estado, dejando atrás su autocompasión e inseguridad.

Aun con ello, no podía dejar de preocuparse por su esposa. No conocía la ciudad y por su embarazo no debería de hacer grandes esfuerzos. Enfiló sus pasos hacia el baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Al terminar se vistió con rapidez y aún con el cabello húmedo, salió de la suite para buscar a Susana.

* * *

La vitrina de un almacén devolvió el reflejo de un carruaje tirado por los caballos. A bordo de el, una mujer en avanzado estado de gravidez pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esa mañana, al contemplar a Terry mientras él dormía profundamente, notó su triste semblante, y comprendió que ya era tiempo de terminar con la agonía de su alma.

_Habían pasado alguna horas desde que Terry saliera de la suite y aun no regresaba. Susana había tratado inútilmente dormir, pero le era imposible. Continuamente miraba por la ventana y respiró tranquila cuando escuchó que la puerta de la suite se abría._

_Terry entró a la habitación y Susana pudo notar en su semblante la sorpresa por encontrarla despierta._

_-Susie…no deberías estar levantada a estas horas…-Le dijo acercándose a ella._

_-No podía dormir Terry…me preocupé al darme cuenta que saliste.-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama._

_-Necesitaba salir Susie.-Afirmó el joven sentándose a lado de su esposa._

_-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?-Le preguntó sin rodeos._

_La luz de la lámpara alumbró el rostro desencajado del joven acompañado por su triste mirada y sin necesidad de palabras, Susana supo la respuesta._

_-No te estoy reclamando nada Terry.-Le dijo con dulzura.-Nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que hay en tu corazón…ella es una gran mujer, si lo sabré yo_

_-Discúlpame Susie…no quisiera hablar de ello.-Pidió el joven._

_-No hay nada que disculpar…te entiendo Terry…-Le dijo acariciando su mejilla._

_Terry sonrió con tristeza y se dirigió al vestidor, para salir a los pocos minutos con su ropa de dormir. Se acostó y casi al instante se quedo dormido, ó al menos eso era lo que parecía._

_Por la mañana, aprovechando que Terry continuaba dormido, Susana escribió un mensaje y lo dejó sobre la almohada para que Terry pudiese verlo cuando finalmente despertará. Salió de la habitación para buscar a la muchacha del servicio del hotel que la había ayudado a conseguir los boletos para el baile de beneficencia. No tardó en encontrarla y se acercó a ella para pedirle de nueva cuenta un favor. La muchacha accedió y a los pocos minutos regresó con un papel que le entregó a Susana._

-Hemos llegado señora.-Anunció el cochero deteniendo el carruaje frente a la dirección que Susana le había dado.

La joven levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que así era. Le pagó al cochero por sus servicios y bajo con cuidado del carruaje. Enfilo sus pasos, adentrándose en el lugar. Había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando a lo lejos vio a quien buscaba. Acortó las distancias, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, le llamó por su nombre.

-Candy...

La joven enfermera volvió su rostro para atender a la persona que la llamaba. Su expresión de sorpresa fue más que evidente al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Susana… ¿qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó desconcertada.

-Es necesario que hablemos Candy…por favor…concédeme unos minutos.-Le pidió la joven encinta.

Candy asintió levemente y le indicó que la siguiera. Llegaron a la habitación que servía como punto de reunión de las enfermeras que laboraban en el hospital.

-Disculpa que te atienda en este lugar…-Empezó a hablar Candy, señalando la mesa cubierta de vendajes y frascos de antiséptico.-…como verás…el hospital es pequeño y no contamos con muchas cosas.

-No te preocupes...el lugar es lo de menos.-Afirmó Susana.

-Y bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó la joven enfermera.

-Me extraña que lo preguntes, cuando sabes bien con quien esta relacionada esta visita…-Susana se interrumpió buscando en la mirada de la rubia su sentir, encontrándose con la misma tristeza que vio reflejada en los ojos de Terry la noche anterior.

-Susana yo…no quisiera que sostuviéramos esta conversación.-Pidió Candy.-…no quiero que nos hagamos daño con lo que podamos decir.

-Pienso diferente que tú Candy.-Dijo Susana con firmeza.-Me costó mucho venir Candy…pero hace tiempo hice una promesa y es tiempo de cumplirla.

-¿A qué te refieres Susana?-Pregunto Candy mirando fijamente a la esposa de Terry.

-Estoy aquí porque mi único deseo es lograr la felicidad del hombre que amo…que amamos Candy.-Le dijo con voz entrecortada.-…Para desgracia mía, esa felicidad jamás la encontrará a mi lado...eso es algo que yo debí entender hace mucho tiempo, pero por mi egoísmo jamás me di cuenta de ello... esa felicidad que Terry tanto anhela, únicamente la puede encontrar en tus brazos.

-No sigas Susana...ya todo esta hecho.-Contestó la rubia enfermera.-Así es como quiso el destino que sucediera. Terry se casó contigo, están esperando un hijo y con su llegada, la dicha de su hogar estará completa.

-Te equivocas Candy.-Replicó Susana.-Aún recuerdo cómo te marchaste del hospital aquella fría noche de invierno y quise convencerme de que tú no lo amabas más que yo. Pero bien sabía que no era así. En el pasado tome ventaja de tu buen corazón y te pido perdón por ello.

Al escuchar esas palabras Candy no supo que decir. Era verdad ó solo lo estaba imaginando. El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que un grito de dolor salió de la garganta de Susana.

Continuará...

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! Cómo lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capítulo 6.

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Yo les puedo decir que es uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado de escribir por tantas emociones y sentimientos encontrados que se dan en Candy y Terry. Espero que también lo hayan disfrutado y que por ahí me dejen sus reviews que me permitan saber lo que piensan. Y pues habrá que ver que es lo que sigue. Yo creo que muchas de ustedes ya lo intuyen, ¿verdad?

Ah, la canción que da inicio a este capítulo, se titula "Alevosía" y es del cantautor español Luis Eduardo Aute. Quise pegar el link de la canción para que pudieran escucharla, pero como todavía no sé manejar muy bien la página, no pude. Ojala y puedan escucharla por algún otro medio, ¡a mí me encanta! y me pareció muy apropiada para Terry que es tan pasional e intenso.

Por otro lado, les he contado que esta historia la escribí hace tiempo y la publique en su momento en los grupos y foros en que participaba. Por lo mismo, ahora que la estoy publicando en este espacio, existen algunas cosas que a medida que voy subiendo los capítulos, pues he ido cambiando ligeramente ya que no me gustaron tanto al leerla de nuevo. Pero bueno, el punto es que estamos por llegar a los capítulos finales de esta historia, ya que consta de 8 capítulos y un epílogo, y son estos capítulos finales los que no me tienen muy convencida, por lo que los estoy editando, claro sin modificar el contexto, ni la idea original, pero con el único fin de que esta historia sea de su completo agrado, para que cuando lleguemos a la palabra "FIN", la recuerden con gusto y agrado. Y por ello, voy a tardar un poquito más que de costumbre en actualizar. Así que al final de los capítulos que faltan les estaré poniendo una notita en las que les diga en que fecha estará el que sigue.

Cómo en este caso, el capítulo 7 estará en sus pantallas a más tardar el viernes 8 de febrero.

¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, y sobre todo, muchas gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos el viernes!

¡Qué tengan unos excelentes días!


	7. Chapter 7

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO VII**

**"LO QUE SE HACE POR AMOR"**

En la sala de partos Candy asistía al médico que atendía a Susana. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ingresaron al lugar, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en el enorme esfuerzo que hacía la joven actriz para poder dar a luz a su hijo. Después de un largo y extenuante trabajo de parto, el llanto de un recién nacido irrumpió en el lugar.

-Es un niño…un varoncito.-Confirmó el doctor.

Apenas pudo escuchar aquello, Susana trató de incorporarse de la cama.- Por favor, quiero verlo.- El médico le acercó al bebé lo suficiente para que la joven madre pudiese conocer a su hijo. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, se desplomó sobre la cama, demasiado exhausta por el trabajo realizado. El médico reviso minuciosamente al bebe y habiéndose asegurado de que estuviera en perfectas condiciones se lo entregó a la joven enfermera para que lo aseara.

Para Candy no había palabras que describieran la emoción que la invadió al sostener al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos. Porque ese pequeño ser podría ser el hijo de su rival, pero también era el hijo del hombre que ella amaba. Fijó sus ojos en su pequeña cabecita de la que sobresalía un mechón de cabellos alborotados de color castaño y no tardó en descubrir el parecido que el recién nacido tenía con su padre. Una lágrima se asomo por sus ojos al recordar que en alguna ocasión, se imagino a ella misma sosteniendo entre sus brazos al fruto de su amor con Terry. Ese sueño que tuvo alguna vez instalado en su mente y corazón, y que por azahares del destino se vio truncado. Después de todo, aquellas ilusiones con las que había viajado años atrás a Nueva York, sólo habían quedado en eso, ilusiones.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en ello, cuando había trabajo que hacer, por lo que conservó el aplomo y empezó a asear al pequeño con sumo cuidado mientras que el doctor revisaba a Susana. Terminada la labor, lo envolvió en una manta de color azul para entregarlo a su madre.

Se giró hacia donde estaba Susana, quien yacía inconciente sobre la cama. Desde donde se encontraba, Candy pudo darse cuenta de que la respiración de la reciente madre era muy débil, en contraste con la agitación de la que era presa antes del parto; con la mirada buscó al médico y se encontró con su semblante seriamente preocupado. Por su experiencia como enfermera, pudo adivinar que el diagnóstico de Susana no era muy alentador.

-Señorita Andley, ¿usted conoce a la paciente?-Le preguntó al recordar que fue Candy quien lo buscó con urgencia para que atendiera a la joven.

-Si doctor…es una amiga mía.-Le respondió la enfermera.

-Es urgente que se le de aviso a su familia.-Continuó hablando el médico sin perder de vista la débil respiración de la joven madre que aún no volvía en sí.

-Antes de entrar a labor, me ocupe de enviar al hotel donde se hospeda, a uno de los jóvenes de limpieza para que avisará a su esposo.-Afirmo Candy preocupada por el semblante serio del médico.-Tal vez él ya se encuentre en el hospital esperando por noticias de su esposa.

-Es necesario que hable con él, ya que el estado de la señora es delicado, su corazón se encuentra muy débil.-Añadió el médico.-El bebé se encuentra bien, pero deberá quedarse unos días en el hospital. Ocúpese de que sea alimentado, ya que en las condiciones de la madre, no creo posible que ella tenga fuerzas suficientes para poder realizar esa labor.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del médico, Candy no pudo más que sostener con fuerza al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

_Susana emitió un fuerte grito de dolor que la obligo a doblar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que llevaba las manos al vientre. De inmediato Candy se acercó a ella para ayudarla a sostenerse en pie._

_-Susana, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?-Le preguntó tratando de conservar la calma._

_-Un poco más de ocho meses…-Respondió jadeante._

_-Aún no es tiempo…-Dijo Candy preocupada._

_Susana dejo escapar otro grito.-Me parece que el bebé no piensa lo mismo…-Alcanzó a articular._

_Viendo como la joven palidecía a causa del dolor, Candy la ayudo a recostarse en la primera camilla que encontró disponible y de inmediato fue en búsqueda del médico para que atendiera a Susana a la brevedad. Acostumbrada a las emergencias que continuamente se dan dentro de un hospital, se ocupó además de enviar a un joven de limpieza para que le avisará a Terry. __A los pocos minutos regresó con el médico, quien sin perder tiempo, reviso a Susana._

_-La señora ya entró en trabajo de parto...-Indicó el médico.-Señorita Andley, prepárela de inmediato para que podamos ingresarla a la sala de labor, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!_

_Candy asintió y con rapidez comenzó su trabajo, dándose cuenta de que Susana respiraba de forma agitada. Con la eficiencia que la caracterizaba, en pocos minutos la paciente estuvo lista y Candy llamo a un camillero para que le ayudará a trasladarla a la sala de partos. Antes de que pudieran entrar, Susana tomó con fuerza la mano de Candy._

_-No me dejes sola Candy…-Le suplicó._

_-No lo haré Susana, estaré contigo.-Confirmó la enfermera._

_-Candy yo…yo necesito pedirte algo...yo...-Susana respiró profundamente, tratando de contener la fuerte contracción que la interrumpió._

_-Por favor Susana, trata de no hablar.-Le indicó Candy viendo como Susana se agitaba cada vez más.-Trata de respirar profundamente, ayuda a tu hijo. Más tarde, cuando todo haya pasado podremos charlar todo lo que tú quieras._

_-Es que no puedo esperar... y sé que no tengo cara para pedirte nada por todo el daño que te cause en el pasado y que te sigo causando...no merezco perdón por ello...pero solo puedo confiar en ti...si algo me pasa Candy…prométeme que cuidarás de mi hijo...-Le pidió tratando de aguantar las dolorosas contracciones._

_-Susana…estarás bien…no pienses en que algo malo te va a pasar, eso no sucederá.-Le dijo pensando que aquella súplica era por el nerviosismo del parto._

_ Susana negó con la cabeza y Candy vio como los ojos de la joven se anegaban en lágrimas.-¡Por favor Candy! ¡Prométemelo! …prométeme que cuidaras de mi hijo como si fuera tuyo… ¡te lo suplico!_

_Candy no podía entender el porque de aquella súplica pero sabía que aquella agitación no le hacía bien a la joven por encontrarse a punto de dar a luz.-Te lo prometo Susana…-Accedió Candy al ver la dolorosa insistencia de la joven._

_-Gracias Candy…no lo merezco... gracias por todo.-Musito la joven con la respiración agitada._

_El médico apareció por la puerta, indicándole al camillero que pasará de inmediato. Candy ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Las contracciones se siguieron una a la otra y el trabajo de parto comenzó._

Siguiendo las instrucciones del médico, Candy se dirigía hacia el área de cuneros del hospital, llevando al hijo de Terry en sus brazos. Al entrar al pequeño cuarto destinado al cuidado de recién nacidos, entregó al bebé a la enfermera en turno y se dispuso a llenar los documentos necesarios para el registro del nuevo nacimiento. Mientras deslizaba la pluma sobre el papel, Candy le dio sentido a la conversación sostenida con Susana y pudo comprender lo que había detrás de las últimas palabras que intercambiaron antes de entrar a la sala de partos. Ahora entendía el por qué de su repentina visita al hospital buscándola, el por qué de querer remover el pasado después de tanto tiempo, el por qué de las angustiantes súplicas. Seguramente Susana sabía que su estado de salud no era del todo bueno. Se preguntó con inquietud si Terry sería conciente de lo que le sucedía a Susana ó si lo ignoraría.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la enfermera encargada del lugar.-Candy, ¿te molestaría tomar mi lugar por un par de horas?, tengo algunas diligencias pendientes.

Candy asintió.-Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

La enfermera le dio las gracias y se apresuro a salir. Cuando al fin se vio a solas, Candy no pudo evitar, el dirigirse hacia el cunero donde se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente el bebé recién llegado. Era tan lindo que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sentía que ya lo quería. Era como si el amor que sentía por el que era su padre, se hubiese extendido hacia ese pedacito de ser. Después de todo, ese bebé era una parte de él.

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora desde que había salido en busca de Susana y era tiempo que aún no la encontraba. Pensó que la encontraría caminando por el parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel y ahí se había dirigido inmediatamente, pero después de recorrerlo por completo, se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba en ese lugar. Sin saber donde más buscar, regresó al hotel esperando encontrarla en la suite para comunicarle su decisión de regresar a Nueva York esa misma tarde.

_-No podría tener a Candy de nueva cuenta frente a mí sin que, el sólo hecho de verla, me hundiera en el abismo de la desesperanza._

Después de las confesiones de la noche anterior y de vivir una nueva despedida, la ciudad de Chicago se convertía en un doloroso tormento para él de sólo pensar que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse de nuevo con ella y tendría que verse obligado a refrenar sus impulsos, fingir que todo estaba bien, que eran sólo unos viejos amigos de escuela que se reencuentran, intercambian frías cordialidades para continuar cada cual con su camino. Y era verdad, si aquello se diera, sería demasiado doloroso y sabía que no podría salir victorioso por más que quisiera. Además estaba el dolor de ella, de Candy, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo por su causa. Por ello necesitaba irse del lugar tan pronto como fuera posible.

Apenas hubo ingresado al lobby, detuvo sus pasos al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba. Era la recepcionista que con una seña le pedía que se acercara hacia donde ella se encontraba. A regañadientes, Terry se acercó. Le urgía regresar a su suite para arreglar su equipaje y disponer todo lo necesario para el regreso.

-Tengo un mensaje para usted.-Le dijo la empleada y le entregó un papel.

Terry lo tomó y su rostro se fue desencajando a medida que avanzaba con la lectura. Apenas termino de leer, pidió a la recepcionista que le facilitará un coche y cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, salió rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Candy volvió su mirada hacia el cunero donde acababa de depositar al pequeño bebé después de haberlo alimentado. El pequeño se movió inquieto y emitió un débil sollozo al sentirse abandonado. Candy se conmovió ante ese gesto y no pudo evitar el tomarlo nuevamente entre sus brazos. El pequeño buscaba con avidez su pulgar y la enfermera lo acunó para poder arrullarlo. Como enfermera, había asistido partos en numerosas ocasiones, siendo testigo, una y otra vez, de ese milagro que llamamos vida. Era maravilloso ver como una nueva vida se abría amino ante sus ojos. Y en esta ocasión el momento era mucho más especial, porque el nacimiento que recién acababa de presenciar era el del hijo de Terry.

_-Es tan pequeñito…necesita tanto de su madre.-_Pensaba Candy mientras lo observaba, conciente de lo que significaba el crecer sin padres. Su propia historia era un claro ejemplo de ello. De pronto, el pequeño abrió los ojos, mirando con interrogación a la muchacha que lo sostenía en brazos.

-¡Hola pequeño!-Le dijo con una sonrisa, percatándose de algo.-_Esa mirada… ¡tienes los ojos de tu padre!...imagino que cuando crezcas serás idéntico a él._ –Susurro recargando al pequeño contra su pecho para continuar arrullándolo.

El pequeño finalmente se durmió bajo la suave melodía que Candy le cantaba. Con cuidado lo depósito en el cunero y sonrió satisfecha de verlo dormir tan tranquilo, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La encargada del lugar regresó, por lo que Candy ya no era necesaria. La joven acarició la cabecita del bebé con ternura y salió del cuarto para continuar con sus labores diarias y ver en que más podía ser útil.

_-Me_ _preguntó si Terry ya se encontrará por aquí...imagino como se debe de sentir.-_Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que al haber sido atendida Susana en ese hospital, el encuentro con él sería inevitable. Su cuerpo tembló solo de pensar en ello, ya que no sabía como debía reaccionar ante su presencia después de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no era momento de ponerse a pensar en sus propios sentimientos. Así que dejaría que el curso de las cosas siguieran su camino, confiando en que, llegado el momento y bajo las circunstancias que los rodeaban, entre ellos, todo estaría bien.

* * *

El silencio del hospital fue interrumpido por una voz alterada que exigía le informarán acerca de lo ocurrido con su esposa. Y al parecer no había quien pudiera darle información alguna.

-¡Exijo que me digan que ha pasado con mi esposa!, ¡¿dónde esta ella?!-Demandaba Terry a uno de los camilleros tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Señor! ¡Recuerde que se encuentra en un hospital y guarde la compostura!-Le dijo el joven soltándose.- Será mejor que se calme y esperé a que llegué la enfermera en turno. Solamente ella puede darle la información que necesita.

El camillero siguió su camino dejando a Terry más que enfadado por ignorar lo que ocurría. Se sentó en una de las bancas que se ocupaban en la sala de espera sólo por hacer algo. La espera era desgastante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar. Recordó entonces que la última vez que había pisado un hospital en Chicago fue cuando se enteró de que Candy estudiaba para enfermera. Esa ocasión, espero hasta que los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su aparición por el horizonte, pero ella, nunca llegó. Solamente pudo verla, a lo lejos, por unos cuantos segundos, mientras que el tren en que viajaba, se alejaba de Chicago. Parecía que desde entonces el destino se había propuesto negarle lo que deseaba, ya que, desde que abandonó el colegio en Londres, no pudo disfrutar más de la felicidad que le brindaba el sólo hecho de estar cerca de Candy. Se recriminó por pensar en ella, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando su corazón estaba plenamente ocupado por Candy y sólo por ella. Era inevitable que cualquier cosa, cualquier lugar, lo llevaran siempre hacia ella.

Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Se levanto de su asiento para encontrarse con un grupo de enfermeras que se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo entre las que pudo distinguir un rostro conocido. ¿Acaso era que por vagar dentro de sus recuerdos hasta hace apenas unos instantes, la estuviese viendo en ese lugar? Fue entonces que ella giro su rostro, y no hubo más dudas. Era ella, Candy, ataviada con su uniforme de enfermera. La confusión se hizo presente en él, por no entender como era que Susana había llegado precisamente a ese hospital.

La joven rubia se percató también de la presencia de Terry. No podía hacer de cuenta que no lo había visto, cuando eran sólo unos cuantos pasos los que los separaban. Distancia que el mismo Terry se estaba encargando de borrar al ir hacia donde ella se encontraba. Por lo que trató de aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir por su inminente cercanía.

-Candy…no tenía idea de que trabajaras aquí…-Habló el joven mientras en su memoria se posaba el recuerdo de su último encuentro.-Yo estoy aquí por...

- Lo sé Terry...- Afirmó Candy, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo impreso en su voz.-Fui yo quien envío por ti cuando tu esposa entro en trabajo de parto.

-¿Tú Candy?- Preguntó sorprendido.- Pero, ¿cómo es que Susana llegó aquí?¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé? ¿y ella?

Candy titubeo por un momento.-No te preocupes más Terry, Susana ya fue atendida y por el momento está descansando, y ya que hablas del bebé, me parece que hay alguien que desea conocerte. ¡Vamos!

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, siendo concientes, cada uno por su cuenta, de los furiosos latidos de su corazón, los cuales parecía, danzaban a la par, siguiendo el ritmo que el otro le marcaba. El nerviosismo inicial que los había envuelto, tras las primeras palabras intercambiadas, había dado paso a una reconfortante calma por sentir su mutua cercanía. Era tan fácil y a la vez tan difícil, poder estar cerca uno del otro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Candy entró en la habitación para salir minutos después con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

La mirada de Terry se posó en ella y luego en lo que llevaba entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta claramente de que lo que estaba cubierto por una pequeña manta de color azul, comenzaba a moverse con lentitud. Candy sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Terry…permíteme tener el honor de presentarte a tu hijo.-Le dijo al tiempo que descubría el rostro del bebé.

El pequeño abrió los ojos, entornando la mirada hacia su padre. Y con esa mirada, Terry sintió como la luz de un nuevo día iniciaba para él. La alegría que sintió en ese momento no se comparaba con nada.

-¿Mi hijo…?-Musito sin despegar su mirada de aquel pedacito de carne.

-Tu hijo…-Le confirmo Candy.-Me parece que este pequeño tenía prisa por salir al mundo ya que se adelanto algunas semanas, pero esta en perfecto estado.

-¿Puedo sostenerlo?-Preguntó emocionado.

-Por supuesto.-Candy se lo entregó indicándole como debía cargarlo.-Así…sostén con cuidado su cabecita… ¡lo haces muy bien!

El brillo en la mirada de Terry reflejaba una extraña felicidad nunca antes sentida. Entre sus brazos sostenía un pedacito de su vida, su hijo. Nunca pensó que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien con el sólo hecho de mirarlo, pero ese pequeñito acababa de robarle el corazón. Internamente le agradeció a Dios por permitirle la dicha de sentir ese amor sin condiciones que solo se le puede dar a los hijos.

-¡Felicidades Terry!-Escuchó decir a Candy y volvió su rostro hacia ella.-Tu hijo es un pequeño ángel.

A pesar de todo lo que se empeñaba en mantenerlos separados, Terry no pudo dejar de agradecer el hecho de que Candy, con su radiante sonrisa, estuviera ahí, junto a él, acompañándolo en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.

-Gracias Candy…-Musitó sin dejar de mirarla, cuando escuchó los sollozos de su hijo. Miró a Candy con preocupación por lo que sucedía.

-No te preocupes Terry, no le ocurre nada malo…-Extendió los brazos para que Terry se lo entregara. El joven se lo devolvió y Candy con infinita ternura lo acuno en sus brazos y el pequeño cerró los ojos para dormirse de nuevo-… ¿lo ves Terry?, solamente se acomodaba para dormir.

-Candy, es que yo…bueno…no sé mucho de bebés.-Dijo avergonzado.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de aprender.-Le dijo con dulzura.

-¿Y Susana?-Preguntó al recordarla.- ¿Ya lo vio?

-Ella esta descansando, el trabajo de parto es algo que requiere mucho esfuerzo.-Contestó conciente de que a ella no le correspondía hablar sobre el delicado estado de salud de Susana.-Será mejor que te acompañé con el médico que la atendió.

Terry besó la cabecita de su hijo antes de que Candy lo depositara en el cunero. Después de ello siguió a la muchacha por el pasillo hasta llegar al consultorio del médico.

-Aquí es Terry.-Dijo Candy y abrió la puerta para que Terry pudiera pasar.

-Gracias...Candy.-Respondió el joven con una significativa mirada.

Y sin más, Terry entró a la habitación bajo la mirada de Candy, quien elevo una oración para que él tuviera la fortaleza de afrontar aquello que estuviera por venir.

* * *

Después de algunas horas, Susana abrió los ojos con lentitud. Se sentía muy fatigada y débil, sobre todo débil, aun con ello trato de incorporarse pero una enfermera la detuvo.

-Debe descansar señora, trate de moverse lo menos posible.-Le indicó.

-¿Y mi hijo?, ¿dónde está?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Supongo que estará ansiosa por verlo, espere, ya se lo traigo.-La enfermera se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. No tardó mucho en volver empujando un carrito. Tomó al bebé que dormía dentro del cunero y con cuidado, lo acomodo en los brazos de Susana.

-Aquí lo tiene señora, ¡la felicito! Es un niño muy hermoso.-Le dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias señorita. -Musito con voz débil.

La enfermera le sonrió y enfilo sus pasos hacia las puerta para salir de la habitación para darles total privacidad en ese primer encuentro a la joven madre con su hijo.

-Pequeño… ¡te quiero tanto!-Habló Susana con voz entrecortada, acurrucándolo cerca de su corazón.

Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas al sostener a su hijo después de una larga y anhelada espera. Lágrimas de felicidad al poder estrechar entre sus brazos a ese pequeño ser que albergo durante meses, sintiendo como crecía dentro de si misma, mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa visión de su creciente vientre. Lo besó dulcemente, con ternura, al tiempo que sollozaba por la emoción. Observó con atención cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro, grabándolos en su memoria. Tocó las pequeñas manitas con sumo cuidado, con delicadeza, como solo se puede tocar lo que más se quiere en la vida. Cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada, Susana experimento un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para ella, el amor que se siente por un hijo,. La alegría que sintió era incapaz de compararse con cualquier otra cosa que hubiese podido vivir. Amaba con toda su alma a ese pequeño ser, y no pudo evitar el sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón por saber que lo inevitable estaba por llegar.

-Perdóname hijo…-Le dijo entre sollozos.-…me habría encantado estar junto a ti en cada momento de tu vida...verte crecer…te prometo que desde donde me encuentre velaré por ti.

Susana levanto su mirada y dio gracias a Dios por concederle la vida suficiente para poder conocer la dicha de sostener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Recargado sobre la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba su esposa, Terry trataba de recuperar la calma que había perdido al recibir, por parte del médico, la noticia del delicado estado de salud de Susana.

_Apenas entró al consultorio, el médico giro su silla y le indico que tomará asiento._

_-Señor Grandchester, me veo obligado en la necesidad de informarle que el estado de salud de su esposa es delicado.-Dijo el médico con semblante serio._

_-¿A que se refiere al decir delicado?-Preguntó Terry con un dejo de preocupación en sus palabras._

_-El trabajo de parto fue difícil, por fortuna el bebé esta en perfectas condiciones, solamente se quedara unos días en observación, pero su esposa…-Añadió el médico.-… el esfuerzo empleado para dar a luz a la criatura debilito a su ya de por sí frágil corazón…_

_-Pero…-Replicó el joven actor.-…ella nunca me dijo que estuviera enferma._

_-Lo siento señor Grandchester, el corazón de la señora no resistirá mucho y desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada más por ella.-Concluyó el médico._

Terry se recriminó por no haberse percatado nunca de la enfermedad de Susana. Tanto tiempo juntos y él ignorante de lo que pasaba con su esposa. Era verdad que no la amaba y que se había casado con ella obligado por las circunstancias, pero ello no era un impedimento para sentir cariño por ella. Por esa razón le dolía enterarse de la situación en que se Susana se encontraba. Pensaba en ella, pensaba en ese pequeño bebé que acababa de nacer y que necesitaba tanto de los cuidados que sólo una madre puede brindar. Si lo sabría él, que había carecido del afecto maternal durante los primeros años de su infancia y adolescencia.

Respiró profundamente y finalmente se decidió a entrar en la habitación. El cuadro que presencio no pudo más que conmoverlo. Susana, envuelta en un silencioso llanto, acurrucaba a su hijo contra su pecho. Al sentirse observada, levantó la mirada y al ver la expresión del rostro de su esposo, supo que ya era conocedor de lo que le sucedía. Terry se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Susie?-Le preguntó.- ¿Por qué decidiste callar y ocultarme lo que te ocurría?

-No quería atormentarte Terry…-Le respondió con un hilo de voz.-…bastante tenías ya con el dolor de tu alma para que yo viniera a preocuparte con mi enfermedad.

-¡No debiste Susie!, ¡no debiste!-Replicó con voz entrecortada al darse cuenta del semblante pálido de Susana y de la dificultad que tenía para respirar.- ¡Dime ahora lo que le espera a este pequeño!... ¡nuestro hijo te necesita!

-Terry querido…-Susana, con una de sus manos, tomó las manos de su gran amor.-…no quiero verte así… me voy tranquila por que sé que nuestro hijo te tiene a ti… ¿sabes?...nunca hablamos de como lo llamaríamos...me gustaría que lo llamaras Alan…ámalo por los dos… y cuida mucho de él…

-Susie…-Se interrumpió, las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

-Shss…no digas nada más…-Le dijo acariciando su cabello.-…Aunque de sobra sé que no me lo merecía, me has hecho muy feliz Terry…gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir nuestras vidas…ahora es tiempo de que tú seas realmente feliz…

Terry la miró con dolor para darse cuenta de que Susana había dejado de llorar. Al contrario, su expresión era tranquila, serena.

-Siempre he sabido donde esta tu corazón…-Afirmó sin reprocharle nada-…cuando nos casamos, prometí que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, todo lo que fuera por lograr tu felicidad…por mi egoísmo, pensé erróneamente que tu felicidad estaba junto a mí, que con mi amor bastaba, pero nunca fue así...muy tarde me dí cuenta de mi error... por eso te insistí tanto para que viniéramos a Chicago…deseaba que te encontrarás con ella…con Candy...-Susana comenzó a respirar agitada.

-No hables más Susie…descansa por favor.-Le pidió el joven.

-Necesito hacerlo Terry…por favor…busca tu felicidad…estas a tan escasos pasos de ella…no la dejes escapar…sé que ella…Candy… sabrá hacerte feliz…

-No sigas Susie…-Le dijo con tristeza.-…ya verás que te pondrás bien y estarás con nuestro hijo.

Susana sonrió tristemente.-Sé que no será así… pronto me iré…puedo sentirlo…perdóname Terry…perdóname por mi egoísmo...por ser la causa principal por la que te viste obligado a dejar ir de tu lado a quien realmente amabas...

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…-Le dijo Terry para reconfortarla.

-Mentiroso…-Musito en un susurro casi imperceptible mientras acariciaba el pequeño rostro de su hijo.-…pero te agradezco la felicidad que me brindaste… dile a Candy…dile que le agradeceré eternamente… todo lo que ha hecho por mi…y que espero…espero que pueda cumplir con la promesa que me hizo…

Un último suspiro salió de la boca de Susana y finalmente cerró los ojos, quedando dibujada en su rostro una triste sonrisa. Terry besó su frente con dulzura y tomó a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos tratando de contener las emociones provocadas por la fuerte impresión que significaba ver morir a un ser querido. Mientras sostenía a su pequeño hijo contra su pecho, pudo sentir la calidez de unas manos que lo cubrían con su abrazo y un conocido aroma a rosas inundo sus sentidos. Fue entonces cuando libero el dolor que lo embargaba en brazos de la única mujer que había podido traspasar las barreras con las que, desde muy temprana edad, se había cubierto para proteger su corazón.

Sin necesidad de palabras, abrazándolo con ternura, en silencio y con su sola presencia, Candy logró reconfortar el alma de Terry al compartir y ser el mayor consuelo al dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Continuará...

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal se encuentran?

Pues yo les cuento que cuando escribí este capítulo la primera vez, hace algunos años, no me sentí tan desgastada emocionalmente, como en este momento que lo vuelvo a editar. Pienso que siempre es difícil hablar de pérdidas irremediables por el vacío que dejan en nuestro corazón, porque a pesar de que el tiempo pase, ese hueco del que les hablo queda abierto para siempre.

Y de la misma manera, les digo, que para mí fue difícil escribir la muerte de un personaje, aunque ese personaje sea la odiada Susana Marlowe. Y más cuando se trató de un reto el presentar una faceta de este personaje que en muy pocos fics se puede ver y que, siendo honesta, no estaba segura si iba a gustar. Tal vez lo más fácil hubiese sido, retratar al personaje de la misma manera en que continuamente aparece. Pero como soy una mujer de retos, me arriesgué y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Y eso es gracias a todas ustedes que me leen.

Y bueno, siguiendo con la historia, ¿qué les pareció este capitulo? espero que les haya gustado, por favor, déjenme saber lo que piensan en sus reviews. En verdad, sus comentarios son muy importantes y les agradezco a cada una de ustedes por el tiempo que dedican para leer "Encuentros" y dejar sus impresiones acerca de la historia.

¡Ya viene el final! ¡qué emoción! Y como les he venido avisando en las últimas ocasiones, para celebrar el día de San Valentín, el capítulo 8 lo tendrán en sus pantallas el 14 de febrero.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Qué tengan unos excelentes días!


	8. Chapter 8 y Epílogo

**"ENCUENTROS"**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

**CAPITULO VIII**

**"PROMESAS POR CUMPLIR"**

El funeral de Susana se llevó a cabo cuatro días después de su deceso. Terry tomó esa decisión para dar oportunidad a que la madre de Susana arribara a Chicago para estar presente en el el último adiós a su hija. Durante el servicio fúnebre, Terry le brindó unas breves pero sinceras palabras a la mujer con la que compartió casi tres años de su vida. Candy, de manera discreta, estaba ahí, brindándole su apoyo incondicional en ese duro trance. A pocos metros de ella se encontraba Albert, quien había asistido al funeral para acompañar a su amigo.

Por extraño que pareciera, Candy se sentía afectada por la muerte de Susana. Sobre todo por el pequeño recién nacido que desde hacía dos días, estaba en la casa de la familia Andley, ajeno a la realidad que lo rodeaba. Tal vez, si otra persona estuviera en su lugar, le daría lo mismo la muerte de una mujer que cegada por su egoísmo le había ocasionado tanto dolor. No así Candy, su corazón bondadoso había perdonado a Susana, la misma noche en que ella le arrebatará el amor de Terry.

Candy giró su mirada hacia donde estaba la señora Marlowe, quien lloraba amargamente frente al féretro de su hija. Era consolada por Eleanor, la madre de Terry, quien también se encontraba en ese lugar. Fueron muy pocos los asistentes al servicio, ya que la situación se había manejado de forma discreta y lo menos que deseaba Terry, era que, al ser una figura pública, los periodistas acecharan el lugar en la búsqueda de alguna nota escandalosa.

Después de terminado el funeral, Eleanor, acompañada de la señora Marlowe, se acercó hacia dónde se encontraba Candy. Por el semblante de la señora Marlowe, Candy pudo darse cuenta del dolor que implicaba el perder a un hijo. Y esa mujer estaba sufriendo lo indecible.

-Candy, te presentó a la madre de Susana.- Dijo Eleanor cuando estuvieron frente a la joven.

-Ya nos conocíamos, pero tal vez la señora no me recuerde.-Respondió Candy al recordar el día en que había visto por vez primera a la señora Marlowe, hacía años atrás. En aquella ocasión la señora estaba desesperada por no poder encontrar a su hija, por lo que Candy creyó que no había puesto mucha atención en ella.- Le doy mi sentido pésame.

-Gracias señorita Andley.-La mujer le respondió con cordialidad al percibir la sinceridad en las palabras de la joven.-Permítame decirle que si la recuerdo...de no ser por usted...esa noche...no sé que habría pasado con mi hija...y mire lo que son las cosas y donde estamos ahora...¡mi pobre Susana!

-Vamos...no te tortures más.-Intervino Eleanor en un afán de calmar a la señora Marlowe.- Es muy difícil por lo que estás pasando...pero debes ser fuerte...

La señora Marlowe se llevó un pañuelo a los ojos para secar las lágrimas que venía arrojando desde que se enterara de la muerte de su única hija.

-Señorita Andley...esta noche regresó a Nueva York, sólo estoy esperando que me entreguen...- La mujer se interrumpió al sentir un nudo en su garganta.-...las cenizas de mi hija. Terrence me dijo que amablemente usted se esta haciendo cargo de mi nieto y me gustaría poder verlo antes de irme.

-Señora, eso no tiene ni que pedirlo, usted es la abuela del niño.-Le dijo la rubia con sinceridad.-Si a sí lo desea, puedo pedirle al chofer que la lleve a la casa para que puedan verlo. Eleanor, me imagino que usted también esta ansiosa por verlo.

La actriz sonrió y la joven no necesito más respuesta.

Candy se apresuró a dar las instrucciones al chofer para que trasladará a la señora Marlowe y a la madre de Terry a la mansión de los Andley y le informará a la señora Elroy el motivo de su presencia.

-Ya esta listo, señora Marlowe, el chofer las llevará en cuanto ustedes lo juzguen conveniente.-Le dijo Candy señalando hacia el automóvil que esperaba por ser abordado.

-Se lo agradezco.-Respondió la señora Marlowe.

-Ya veras que cuando tengas a nuestro nieto en brazos olvidarás un poco el dolor que te aqueja.-Añadió Eleanor mientras subían al coche de los Andley.-¿Tú no vendrás?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Candy antes de que el chofer pusiera en marcha el automóvil.

Conciente de que debía dar completa privacidad a ambas abuelas con con su nieto, sobre todo a la señora Marlowe que estaba pasando por un momento muy doloroso, Candy negó con un movimiento de cabeza.-Tengo algunas cosas por hacer, iré un poco mas tarde.

El automóvil emprendió su marcha y al poco tiempo se convirtió en una mancha lejana. Candy giro su cabeza y a lo lejos pudo ver que Albert conversaba con Terry para luego despedirse con un fraternal abrazo. Así permaneció por unos momentos, observándolo, sin saber como dirigirse a él, como hablar con él. No quería que con su presencia, Terry llegará a pensar que lo estaba presionando para reanudar su relación, estando tan reciente la muerte de su esposa. Por el contrario, en ese momento, independientemente de sus sentimientos, lo único que deseaba era el bienestar y la tranquilidad de Terry.

Sintiendo la mirada de la rubia sobre él, Terry volvió su rostro para encontrarse con Candy a poca distancia. Encamino sus pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. El azul de su mirada se fijo en ella y Candy sintió como su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a acelerarse. Era Terry, el único capaz de acelerar y detener su corazón al mismo tiempo.

-Pensé que te habías marchado ya.-Dijo el joven con voz profunda.

-No podría marcharme sin asegurarme de que estas bien.-Afirmo Candy preocupada por el semblante del joven.

Terry suspiró. Ahí estaba Candy, frente a él. Pudo darse cuenta de la preocupación que la agobiaba, porque fruncía ligeramente el ceño. No pudo evitar el darse cuenta que con esa expresión resaltaban las pecas que adornaban la nariz de la muchacha y sonrió ante ello. Ansiaba estar junto a ella, pero antes que cualquier cosa, deseaba tener tiempo para pensar y poner en orden sus ideas.

-Candy, yo...necesito.-Comenzó a hablar el joven.

-No sigas Terry, me puedo dar una de idea de lo que pasa por tu mente y creo entenderte.-Lo interrumpió Candy sin necesidad de escuchar más palabras.- Toma el tiempo que necesites y no te preocupes por tu hijo, me encargaré de él hasta que te encuentres mejor.-Concluyó la joven.

-No sé como habría pasado por todo lo sucedido sin contar con tu apoyo...si tú no hubieses estado presente en estos momentos, yo...no sé...-Terry se acercó hacia ella y la cubrió con su abrazo.-Gracias Candy, gracias porque a pesar de todo lo pasado sigues siendo la misma Candy de siempre.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado en los brazos de Terry, no podía saberlo con exactitud, junto a él, Candy perdía toda noción del tiempo. De lo que si se dio por enterada fue del frío que sintió cuando aquellos brazos dejaron de cubrirla. Le dedicó una sonrisa y sin más palabras, se alejo de él para darle el espacio, que sabía, en ese momento le era indispensable. Conocedora de su temperamento, sabía que Terry necesitaba tiempo para poder vivir su duelo. Y que ello, debía hacerlo en completa soledad.

* * *

Esa tarde, Candy regresó a la residencia de los Andley. Al traspasar el umbral de la casa, la mucama que estaba al servicio de la señora Elroy le informo que la señora Marlowe aún se encontraba en la casa mientras que la señora Baker se había retirado. Candy le agradeció y se dirigió a su cuarto. Apenas entró, colgó su bolsa en el perchero y se introdujo en el vestidor para cambiar su vestimenta de color negro. Cuando estuvo lista, observó los cambios que se apreciaban en su habitación. A un lado de su cama había acondicionado una pequeña cuna, en el tocador había todo tipo de artículos para el cuidado de bebés y en toda la habitación se podía percibir el inconfundible y dulce aroma de un bebé recién nacido.

En pocos días su vida había dado un giro inesperado que jamás llegó a imaginar que pudiera producirse de esa manera. Susana había muerto, dejando a su pequeño hijo a su cuidado y ella, en la medida que le fuera posible, cumpliría con la promesa hecha a aquella mujer.

_El médico salió de la habitación y confirmo lo que Terry y Candy ya sabían. El corazón se Susana había dejado de latir y con ello, privaba a su hijo de la siempre necesaria presencia de una madre. Después de la impresión inicial y como siempre sucede en esos casos, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los trámites relacionados con el suceso. Al ser su esposo, esa responsabilidad recaía en Terry. El joven se ocupo de todas las diligencias necesarias sin reparar en gasto alguno, dejando de lado por un momento, el trago amargo por el cual estaba pasando._

_Cuando el médico autorizó la salida del bebé, Candy pensó que un hotel no era el lugar adecuado ni tenía las condiciones necesarias para atender a un bebé y así le hizo saber a Terry, ofreciéndose a cuidar del pequeño, cuando ambos lo observaban dormir en el cunero._

_-Candy, no es necesario que te molestes.-Contestó Terry sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento de la joven, totalmente ignorante de los detalles del último encuentro suscitado entre Susana y Candy.-Creo que podré arreglármelas._

_-Para mí no es ninguna molestia, por el contrario, será un placer atender a este angelito.-Insistió la muchacha.- Por cierto, ¿ya sabes con que nombre lo llamarás?_

_-Alan...su nombre será Alan.-Contestó Terry al recordar el deseo de Susana._

_-Alan Grandchester...me gusta como suena.-Agregó Candy al tiempo que tomaba al pequeño bebé en sus brazos._

_Terry observó la dulzura con la que Candy se dirigía al pequeño Alan y su corazón se conmovió al presenciar ese bello cuadro. _

_-Y bien Terry...¿aceptas mi ofrecimiento?-Preguntó nuevamente la joven sacándolo de su ensoñación._

_-Me parece que Alan no podría estar en mejores manos que las tuyas Candy...-Fue la respuesta que salió de los labios del joven, por lo que la joven sonrió ante su respuesta._

_Ese mismo día, Candy salió del hospital llevando consigo al pequeño Alan hacia la casa de los Andley. Cuando entró a la casa, se encontró con la señora Elroy en la estancia, entretenida en la labor de su bordado. Al escuchar los pasos de la rubia, la anciana levanto la mirada para saludar, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su sobrina llevaba un bebé con ella._

_-¿Y esa criatura Candy?-Preguntó en el preciso instante en el que Albert entraba a la estancia acompañado por Alice._

_-Es el hijo de un amigo…-Respondió la joven.-…su madre murió después del parto y yo…me ofrecí a cuidarlo...-Añadió pensando que no era necesario que su familia se enterará de los pormenores que habían detrás de su ofrecimiento._

_-Imagino que será por unos días.-Dijo la señora Elroy._

_-Aún no lo sé tía…su padre tiene que hacerse cargo de los asuntos relacionados con el funeral de su esposa...pero desconozco cuales serán sus planes para después.-Respondió Candy._

_-Entonces ¿este pequeño es el hijo de Terry?-Intervino Albert._

_Candy asintió levemente.-Susana…su corazón estaba muy débil…apenas y pudo resistir el parto…-Candy respiró profundamente.-…Terry, con lo sucedido, tiene que atender muchas cosas. Y pues yo...consideré que un hotel no era buen lugar para un recién nacido y Terry estuvo de acuerdo en que cuidará de él... _

_Albert no dijo nada, sorprendido de que la esposa de Terry hubiese muerto, cuando hacía a penas unos cuantos días la había visto.-Déjame verlo.-Pidió el rubio.- ¡Mira nada más!... ¡es igualito a su padre!_

_-Espera a verlo despierto.-Añadió Candy orgullosa.- ¡Tiene el mismo color de ojos de Terry!_

_-¡Sólo espero que no haya heredado su mal carácter!-Bromeó Albert._

_-Es sólo un bebé, no creo que tenga mal genio en absoluto.-Observó la señora Elroy extendiendo los brazos para poder sostener al pequeño Alan bajo las miradas atónitas de Albert y Candy ante aquello. _

_La llegada de Alan a la casa de los Andley había llenado de alegría ese lugar que hacía mucho había dejado de albergar las risas y travesuras que acompañan las andanzas de los niños pequeños. Todos estaban fascinados con el pequeño bebé. Incluso la señora Elroy estaba siempre pendiente de que Alan fuese alimentado en tiempo y forma. Que decir de la señorita Pony, quien acostumbrada al trato con los niños, había colmado de mimos al pequeño. Alan era un niño muy afortunado, porque a pesar de haber perdido a su madre, las personas a su alrededor le prodigaban un gran cariño._

Los toques a la su puerta la hicieron regresar de sus pensamientos. Indico que entraran mientras que tomaba asiento frente a su tocador para acomodar su cabello en una sencilla coleta.

-Señorita Candy, la señora Marlowe desea verla.-Le aviso la mucama.- La señora Elroy me indico que la hiciera pasar al estudio.

-Gracias.-Contestó la joven un poco sorprendida ante la petición de la mujer- Y Alan, ¿dónde se encuentra?

-Esta con la señorita Pony en su habitación.- Respondió la mucama.

-Bien, por favor avise a la señora Marlowe que en un momento estoy con ella.- Pidió Candy poniéndose de pie. La mucama asintió y con una reverencia salió de la habitación.

Candy había pensado que la madre de Susana se marcharía después de ver a su nieto. Le parecía extraño que precisamente quisiera verla antes de irse. Así que movida por la curiosidad de lo que la mujer quisiera decirle se apresuró a salir de su habitación para ir a su encuentro.

* * *

La habitación del hotel se encontraba en completo silencio. En medio de aquel lugar Terry se había tumbado en el sofá, completamente exhausto por todo lo vivido en los días anteriores. Eran inexplicables los giros que el destino caprichosamente se empeñaba en dar. Y ahí estaba él, asimilando el hecho de su reciente viudez.

Cuatro años atrás, por el mismo destino que se había confabulado en su contra, él había tomado la decisión de poner al deber por encima del amor. Y por esa razón, había dejado partir a Candy para quedarse a lado de Susana. Demasiado abrumado por vivir día a día aquella imposición del destino, se había alejado de la mujer que con su sola presencia, le recordaba lo que se había visto obligado a dejar. Después de vivir una tormenta interna que lo llevó a tocar las mismas puertas del infierno, su ángel de ojos color esmeralda lo había tocado con una sola mirada, que hasta la fecha no sabía si había sido real ó un mero producto de su imaginación, y gracias a ello, había regresado a Nueva York para cumplir con las promesas pactadas.

Si bien, su matrimonio no fue lo que él había soñado que sería de haberse casado con la mujer que amaba, tampoco fue del todo malo. Reconocía el esfuerzo de Susana por agradarlo a pesar de su falta de amor, siendo conocedora de hacia que lugar estaban dirigidos los afectos de su corazón. Le había tomado cariño y la consideraba una buena amiga y compañera. Y con el paso del tiempo se había resignado a que su vida se quedaría tal como estaba, con el único consuelo del amor que viviría en su corazón y que era lo que lo mantenía en pie para continuar con su vida.

Ignorante por completo en cuanto al conocimiento del delicado estado de salud de Susana, se había embarcado junto con ella en aquel viaje a Chicago, desconociendo las verdaderas intenciones que se escondían detrás de esa inusual petición. La misma noche de su llegada, se había visto envuelto en un inusual encuentro con Candy. Encuentro en el que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían emergido con más fuerza que nunca al saberse correspondido con la mismas intensidad, independientemente del tiempo, la distancia y todo aquello que se interponía entre ellos. De nueva cuenta se sintió completamente vivo. Sin embargo, el peso de los compromisos adquiridos habían caído sobre ambos, obligándolos a una nueva despedida, de la que ambos ignoraban, no sería definitiva.

_-Terry...por favor...busca tu felicidad...estás a tan escasos pasos de ella...sé que ella...Candy...sabrá hacerte feliz..._

_-...perdóname por mi egoísmo...por ser la causa principal por la que te viste obligado a dejar ir de tu lado a quien realmente amabas..._

Las últimas palabras de Susana aún retumbaban en sus oídos. Y fue entonces, después de todo, que pudo darles sentido. Susana había muerto y con ella, las ataduras que lo mantenían alejado de la que era su verdadera felicidad. Elevó su mirada al cielo, y a pesar de no considerarse un hombre religioso, pidió por el eterno descanso del alma de la que en vida fuera su esposa.

* * *

Al llegar al estudio, Candy se encontró con la señora Marlowe de pie frente al ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de la mansión. La muchacha aclaró su garganta para hacer notar su presencia y al escucharla, la señora giró su cuerpo para poder verla. A pesar de ser una mujer relativamente joven, los acontecimientos suscitados la hacían parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era.

-Me dijeron que deseaba verme.- Comenzó a decir mientras invitaba a la mujer a tomar asiento.

La señora Marlowe tomó asiento en una esquina del sofá y Candy hizo lo propio, ocupando la silla que se situaba frente a ella. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre ambas mujeres. Parecía que la madre de Susana hubiese olvidado que había sido ella quien solicitara aquella entrevista.

-Y bien señora...¿cómo encuentra a su nieto?-Se aventuró a preguntar la joven al ver que no salía palabra alguna de la mujer.

Ante la sola mención de su nieto, de súbito, el color le volvió al rostro.-Es un niño muy hermoso...no esta de más decirle que le agradezco infinitamente por cuidarlo durante este trance...

-Le repito que no tiene nada que agradecer, es un placer cuidar de Alan.- Afirmó la joven.

Tras aquella afirmación, la señora Marlowe se puso de pie y se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia el ventanal que brindaba una vista esplendorosa del exterior.-Me parece que este será un muy buen lugar para la crianza de mi nieto...yo no desconozco los sentimientos que la unen con mi yerno, señorita Andley.

- Señora Marlowe yo...-Candy quiso hablar pero la señora, con un gesto le pidió que le permitiera continuar.

- No le estoy reprochando nada, por el contrario...desde aquella noche que usted apareciera intempestivamente en el hospital donde Susana convalecía, me di cuenta de no era simplemente una amiga de Terrence. Tiempo después, él se vio obligado a confesarme que amaba a alguien más y que esa era la razón primordial que le impedía casarse con mi hija...no tuvo que decirme más, yo bien sabía que se trataba de usted.

La señora Marlowe cerró los ojos, adentrándose en sus recuerdos. Candy permanecía expectante, preguntándose hacia donde querría llegar la mujer con aquellas palabras.

-Al enterarse de mi intervención..-Continuó la señora.-... Susana se enfado tanto que no volví a inmiscuirme en la relación que sostenía mi hija con Terrence. Susana bien sabía que Terrence no correspondía a sus afectos como ella deseaba, pero así lo acepto y durante el tiempo que fue su esposa fue feliz a su manera...y esa felicidad se la tengo que agradecer a usted...al hecho de que le dejara el camino libre, aún con la pena de su propio sufrimiento...

Candy volvió el rostro sorprendida. Nunca llegó a pensar que escucharía aquello. Ni siquiera se imagino sosteniendo aquella conversación con la madre de la que fuera su rival, mucho menos que esa mujer tuviera conocimiento de su dolor.

-Yo sufrí mucho...señora.-Dijo Candy abriendo su corazón ante esa mujer que le era extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo.-No tiene idea la cantidad de noches que he pasado llorando por verme separada de él.

La señora Marlowe posó su mano encima del hombro de Candy.-Le pido perdón en nombre de mi hija, en el mío propio, porque en lugar de impedir que mi hija se casará con un hombre que no la amaba, lo permití con tal de verla feliz...tal vez nos tache de egoístas y tendría toda la razón de hacerlo ya que no hay justificación alguna ...pero como madre, sólo buscaba el bienestar de mi hija...

Candy la miró con benevolencia, reconociendo el esfuerzo de la mujer al solicitar su perdón, un perdón que hacía mucho ella ya había otorgado.-Señora Marlowe...yo no tengo nada que perdonarle ni a usted ni a su hija...los errores del pasado tienen que quedarse en ese lugar...Susana ya esta más allá del bien y del mal y yo... lo único que pido es que su alma pueda descansar en paz y que usted, con el paso del tiempo, pueda superar su pérdida.

-Tiene usted un gran corazón.-Afirmo la señora Marlowe.- Puedo regresar tranquila a Nueva York...sé que mi nieto se queda en buenas manos.

- Por supuesto señora, no puede estar en mejor lugar que en las manos de su padre.-Confirmó Candy, dándole a Terry su lugar como padre de Alan.

-Y en las suyas...-Añadió finalmente la señora Marlowe para luego retirarse del lugar.

Candy la vio partir, conmovida por sus últimas palabras. En silencio, deseó que la señora Marlowe pronto pudiese encontrar la resignación suficiente para poder aliviar el dolor por la irremediable pérdida de su única hija.

Momentos después escuchó que la puerta del estudio se abría. Volvió su rostro y se encontró con la siempre elegante presencia de la señora Elroy.

-¿Se ha marchado ya la abuela de Alan?-Como respuesta, Candy asintió levemente.- ¿Y qué es lo que quería hablar contigo Candy?

Candy pensó por unos momentos la respuesta a dar.-Sólo quería asegurarse de que Alan estaría bien cuidado hasta que Terry decida...bueno...hasta que Terry termine por resolver sus asuntos...-El reloj del estudio sonó, anunciando que la tarde había llegado a su fin.-¡Pero que tarde es tía! Voy a buscar a Alan, ya llegó la hora de alimentarlo,

-Adelántate hija, yo me quedaré unos momentos más.-Respondió la mujer.

Candy se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Instantes después salía del estudio con rumbo hacia su habitación.

* * *

Elroy Andley, siempre se había distinguido en su papel de matriarca de la familia, cómo una mujer estricta, conservadora, fiel a las tradiciones y apegada a las normas que regían la clase social a la que pertenecían. El que Albert hubiese tomado el lugar que le correspondía como jefe de la familia, había sido un respiro para ella después de mucho tiempo de salvaguardar la identidad del joven heredero. Aunque en ocasiones no le gustaban las decisiones que su sobrino llegaba a tomar, con el paso de los años y las últimas experiencias vívidas había aprendido a tolerar y ceder en algunos asuntos con los que, en otros tiempos, jamás hubiese dado su aprobación. Asuntos entre los cuales, estaba la marcada negativa de Candy por contraer matrimonio a pesar de su constante insistencia. Y era un asunto relacionado con Candy, lo que en ese momento la tenía preocupada.

Albert, en su papel como jefe del clan Andley, había insistido en llevar a Candy, su hija adoptiva, a vivir con ellos, después de aquel fallido compromiso con Neil Leegan. En un principio, estuvo en total desacuerdo con lo que a su parecer era una idea absurda, puesto que no la consideraba digna de pertenecer a su familia. Gracias a la convivencia con la joven y después de que Albert le contará que la muchacha lo había cuidado durante el periodo que padeció amnesia, arriesgando con ello, su reputación y empleo, pero con el firme propósito de ayudar a un amigo en desgracia, fue que su opinión sobre ella cambió de forma favorable.

Desde entonces dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo en hacer de Candy una gran dama, viendo coronados sus esfuerzos en la fiesta que ofrecieran para su presentación en sociedad. La joven, con su natural belleza y espontaneidad, cautivó a más de un caballero y despertó la envidia de las jóvenes de su edad. Creyó entonces que lo único que faltaría para ver terminada su labor, sería una propuesta de matrimonio, hecha por un caballero digno de ella.

Sin embargo, Candy se rehusaba a abandonar su soltería, y a pesar de que más de un joven se acercó a Albert para externar sus intenciones con la muchacha, su sobrino, apoyó incondicionalmente a su protegida en su decisión. Extrañamente, Candy parecía rehuir de cualquier indicio que llevará a una relación romántica. En alguna ocasión, Albert había mencionado que Candy se había enamorado, e incluso había mantenido una relación con un joven que él conocía y aprobaba sin duda alguna, pero desgraciadamente, se vieron forzados a terminar. Nunca puso demasiada atención en esa historia, pero en vista de los acontecimientos recientes, no tenía duda alguna de que ese joven del que Candy se había enamorado en el pasado, no era otro que Terrence Grandchester.

El muchacho, a pesar de ser actor, era hijo de una de las familias nobles con más renombre de Inglaterra, y por lo tanto, era un excelente partido para su sobrina. Solamente le encontraba un defecto, y ese era su reciente viudez. Su preocupación por ese aspecto de la vida del joven, no era por las habladurías que llegarán a darse alrededor de la posible relación. Era algo que iba más allá de eso, y es que esa jovencita, alegre y revoltosa, se había ganado su corazón, y por ende le preocupaba su bienestar y temía que Terry, en ese momento de su vida, únicamente la viera como una tabla de salvación para salir a flote después de la repentina muerte de su esposa, quedándose al cuidado de un pequeño bebé.

Desde que Candy había llegado a la mansión, cargando con el pequeño Alan, pudo percatarse de los sentimiento que su sobrina aún albergaba por el joven actor. Sentimientos que quedaban al descubierto con cada muestra de cariño que prodigaba a ese niño. La había visto desvivirse en cuidados y mimos con el pequeño hijo del actor, demostrando un amor sincero que se extendía desde el padre hacia el bebé.

La señora Elroy, con todos sus años vividos, nunca había conocido a una persona tan bondadosa y llena de infinitas cualidades, hasta que llegó Candy a sus vidas. Por ello, su mayor deseo era que su querida sobrina pudiese encontrar por fin la felicidad a la cual era más que merecedora.

* * *

Esa mañana, después de vestir al bebé, Candy se arreglaba frente al espejo de su alcoba. Después de mucho pensarlo, había llegado a la conclusión de acompañar a la señorita Pony y a Alice en su viaje de regreso al Hogar de Pony. Por supuesto, llevaría al pequeño Alan consigo, si es que Terry no tenía objeción alguna de esa decisión. En realidad, también era su deseo, dar el espacio necesario para que el joven pusiera en orden sus pensamientos sin sentir presiones de ningún tipo, después de todo, acababa de perder a la madre de su hijo.

Estaba terminando de acomodar sus rizos en las horquillas, cuando la mucama a su servicio le anuncio que tenía visita. En ese preciso momento, Alan despertó por lo que Candy lo tomo en brazos para no dejarlo a solas en la habitación. Y así, con el bebé entre sus brazos, Candy enfiló sus pasos hacia el recibidor. Entró en el lugar, paseo su mirada y de espaldas a ella, vio como Terry mantenía fija su mirada en el amplio librero de madera que adornaba la estancia. Sintió el deseo de abrazarlo pero se vio obligada a controlar los impulsos de su corazón. Sabía que no era el momento.

-Me alegra que hayas venido…-Comenzó a hablar Candy tomando asiento en el sofá.-…precisamente estaba terminando de arreglarme para salir a buscarte…necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Yo también necesito hablar contigo…-Terry volvió su rostro.-…por eso estoy aquí…pero antes déjame cargar a este caballerito.-Pidió al darse cuenta de que Alan se encontraba en la estancia.

Candy se lo entrego, sintiendo como se encogía su corazón al ser testigo del amor que Terry le profesaba a su hijo.

-¡Hola pequeño Alan!-Le habló con inmensa ternura.-Cuéntame, ¿cómo te has portado?

El pequeño Alan lo miraba con curiosidad y con un gesto involuntario levanto su manita alcanzando a rozar la mejilla de su padre.

-¡Mira Candy!, ¡mira lo que acaba de hacer!-Exclamo emocionado.- ¡Su manita tocó mi mejilla!

-Eres su padre Terry…-Afirmó la rubia.-…es lógico que sienta el llamado de la sangre.

Terry fijó su mirada en las esmeraldas de la rubia, obligándola a desviar el rostro ante la intensidad con la que en ese momento sus ojos la miraban. En realidad, el Terry que tenía frente a ella, se mostraba muy distinto del que había visto durante el funeral de Susana.

-No sé como agradecerte tantas molestias que te tomas por nosotros Candy.-Dijo el joven actor acercándose a ella.

-No es ninguna molestia Terry…-Le dijo con plena sinceridad en sus palabras.-…lo hago con muchísimo gusto, además este angelito me ha robado el corazón. De hecho, por eso quería hablar contigo Terry…-Añadió Candy.-…la señorita Pony esta por regresar a la casa hogar, a mi me gustaría acompañarla y si fuera posible, quisiera llevar a Alan conmigo si no tienes inconveniente.

Terry no contestó de inmediato, dio unos cuantos pasos con el pequeño Alan en sus brazos y tomó asiento en el mismo sofá donde Candy se encontraba.

-Me gustaría que habláramos de ese tema, entre otros, en otro lugar Candy.-Pidió el joven.

-Esta bien Terry…-Concedió Candy sin insistir en su petición de ir al Hogar de Pony.-…voy por mi bolso y enseguida nos vamos.

Candy salió del recibidor, dejando a Alan al cuidado de su padre. Terry no podía dejar de mirar a su hijo, habían pasado sólo unos cuantos días y le parecía que había crecido en ese corto tiempo. Instintivamente comenzó a arrullarlo y para su gran sorpresa, el pequeño Alan se quedó dormido en sus brazos. En ese momento se preguntó si su padre habría hecho lo mismo con él alguna vez. Se recriminó por sacar a la luz, rencores que ya habían sido borrados de su corazón, recordando que al igual que su padre, él también había cometido grandes errores en su vida.

El sonido de los pasos de Candy acercándose, lo hicieron girar hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Alan se ha dormido.-Dijo el joven.

-Entonces, lo mejor será acostarlo en su cuna, le pediré a Alice que cuide de él durante nuestra ausencia.-La rubia comenzó a caminar.- ¡Vamos Terry!, acompáñame.

Candy subió las escaleras y se dirigió al pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Terry, cargando a Alan, seguía sus pasos. Candy abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se introdujo en él, volvió su rostro hacia Terry quien aún permanecía de pie ante la puerta.

-¿Por qué no entras?-Le preguntó.

-No me parece apropiado que entré a tu habitación.-Respondió el joven.-Tu familia podría molestarse.

-Únicamente vas a entrar para dejar a Alan en su cuna…¡vaya que has cambiado! En el colegio no te importaba irrumpir escandalosamente en los dormitorios de las chicas.-Bromeó.-Bueno, después de todo eres un caballero...-Le dijo, utilizando una frase que Terry había usado en el pasado refiriéndose a ella.

-Así es…así cómo tú…después de todo eres una dama.-Le respondió al pensar en lo lejanos que se veían los días del colegio, mientras se introducía en la habitación para depositar a su hijo en la cuna.

-Quédate con él unos momentos…-Pidió Candy.-…voy a buscar a Alice.

Terry acercó un taburete a la cuna y tomó asiento para esperar a que Candy volviera. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, percatándose de que todo en el lugar hablaba de su dueña. Admiró las adecuaciones que Candy había hecho para brindarle un espació mas cómodo al bebé, además de observar que la cuna estaba justamente a lado de la cama donde Candy dormía. El edredón de la cuna era increíblemente suave al tacto y los encajes azules que adornaban el velo de tul que cubría a la cuna hacían juego con los de la canastilla, en la que seguramente, Candy solía acomodar al bebé cuando lo llevaba al jardín. Sobre la cama, había varias mantas que debían de pertenecer a su hijo, y así lo comprobó al encontrar en ellas las iniciales del nombre del bebé bellamente bordadas con punto fino. Sin dejar lugar a dudas, Candy se había esmerado en brindarle amor y cuidados al pequeño Alan, a pesar de no ser su propio hijo.

Candy regresó a la habitación acompañada de Alice. Hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y Terry, con gesto caballeroso, beso el dorso de la mano de la joven.

-Le doy mi más sincero pésame por su esposa, señor Grandchester.-Externo la joven.

Terry asintió levemente en señal de agradecimiento.-Espero que la estancia de mi hijo con ustedes no les cause mayores problemas.

Alice negó rotundamente.- ¡Para nada!...Alan es una belleza, nos tiene vueltos locos de alegría.

Terry reconoció en la muchacha la sinceridad de sus palabras y se volvió hacia Candy quien lo miraba sonriente.

-Ves Terry…-Le dijo.-…aquí todos adoramos a Alan.-Después se dirigió a la cuna y deposito un beso en la pequeña frente del bebé.

Terry sonrió agradecido por las muestras de cariño que le prodigaban a su hijo, sintiéndose afortunado de poder contar con el apoyo y la ayuda de Candy en esos momentos. Se despidió de Alice y salió de la habitación para esperar a Candy.

-No tardaré Alice.-Le dijo Candy despidiéndose de la joven.-Te encargo mucho al bebé.

-No tienes ni que pedirlo Candy…-Afirmó la joven.-Anda, tómate el tiempo que necesites y… buena suerte.-Exclamó la joven maestra quien leyó el sentir de Candy en las miradas que le dedicaba a Terry.

Candy sonrió tímidamente al verse descubierta y extendió la mano en señal de despedida. Se dirigió a la escalera y al pie de ella encontró a Terry. Comenzó a bajar los escalones para encontrarse con él. Terry le ofreció el brazo que ella acepto gustosa de poder sentir su cercanía y juntos salieron de la casa para abordar el automóvil que esperaba en la entrada de la mansión

Después de conducir algunos minutos, Terry dirigió el automóvil por un camino empedrado que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad. El sendero les daba la bienvenida, flanqueado a sus laderas por arbustos revestidos de flores multicolores. Al final del camino se vislumbraba una pequeña colina en la que seguramente se podía admirar la ciudad de Chicago en todo su esplendor. Al llegar a ese punto, Terry detuvo la marcha para ser el primero en bajar. Con un rápido movimiento, ayudó a su acompañante a descender del coche.

Candy sólo atino a observar el lugar. Tal cómo se lo había imaginado, desde ese punto, se podía ver la ciudad a sus pies. Tomó asiento sobre el césped sintiendo la frescura de la hierba inundar sus sentidos. Terry tomó asiento a su lado y una especie de deja vu los invadió al recordar las muchas ocasiones en que habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía en la colina del Real Colegio San Pablo. Igual que en el pasado, se encontraban juntos, con la única diferencia en que ella no era más una muchachita, ni él era más un jovencito, y la sensación ante ese hecho era muy reconfortante. Candy estaba tan inmersa en contemplar la ciudad desde esa colina que, sin darse cuenta, le dio el tiempo suficiente a Terry para que el joven pudiese admirar su perfil por unos instantes más, antes de iniciar esa conversación que los había llevado a ese lugar.

-Antes de decirte el motivo principal por el que hemos venido aquí…-Comenzó a hablar el joven.-…quisiera disculparme contigo Candy.

-¿Disculparte Terry?-Preguntó extrañada.

-No me he portado muy bien contigo Candy…-Confesó el joven.-…después de que murió Susana, tú más que nadie, me has brindado tu apoyo incondicional, te has dedicado a cuidar de mi hijo y yo…no he correspondido a tu ayuda como es debido.

Candy permaneció en silencio, atenta para escuchar en ese momento todo lo que Terry tuviese que decir.

-Yo necesitaba tiempo para pensar, todo sucedió tan rápido que de momento no supe como reaccionar.-Afirmó el joven, mientras se ponía de pie.-Sentí como si un torbellino se hubiese desatado en el centro de mi existencia para cambiarlo todo...y de repente caí en cuenta de que Susana murió, de que nuestro hijo había perdido a su madre...y de que yo...pues, de nueva cuenta era un hombre libre...

-Terry, no tienes que explicarme nada…-Dijo la joven comprensiva.-...te lo dije ese día, después del funeral, entiendo por todo lo que estas pasando, por ello mismo he tratado de ayudarte en lo que he podido.

-Y me has ayudado mucho Candy…-Le dijo el joven, volviéndose hacia ella.-…hoy que estuve en tu casa, pude darme cuenta del gran cariño que los tuyos le profesan a mi hijo…-dijo inclinándose frente ella, descansando sus manos sobre el regazo de la muchacha, mientras la miraba fijamente.-…cuando estuve en tu habitación, pude ver las mantas a las que con sumo cuidado bordaste las iniciales del nombre de mi hijo, así como la cuna y la canastilla que adornaste con encajes. Todos y cada uno de esos detalles me demuestran que has volcado tu cariño y cuidados en Alan, y eso es algo que no tengo como agradecerte.

-No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas por algo que hago con muchísimo amor…-Dijo la joven, nerviosa ante la cercanía del actor.-…Terry, yo, en verdad quiero mucho a Alan.

El rostro de Terry le mostró aquella misma sonrisa de antaño que iluminaba sus ojos y Candy no pudo más que desviar la mirada, conciente de los furiosos latidos que una sola sonrisa del joven podía provocar en su corazón.

-Susana, antes de morir me pidió algo para lo que estoy totalmente dispuesto...pero... sólo depende de ti el que lo pueda llevar a cabo...-Continuó hablando el joven.-…y también me pidió que te dijera que esperaba que cumplieras la promesa que le hiciste... ¿qué fue lo que le prometiste Candy?

Candy suspiró, recordando las últimas palabras que intercambió con Susana, conciente de que Terry ignoraba los detalles de aquel encuentro en el hospital.-Antes de entrar en labor de parto, Susana y yo conversamos sobre...algunas cosas...y después...cuando ya estaba a punto de dar a luz...me pidió, que si algo le llegaba a pasar, cuidara de su hijo como si fuera mío.

En ese momento, Terry comprendió como fue que Susana terminó en aquel hospital. No era ninguna casualidad. Ella había ido por su propia cuenta en busca de Candy. El por qué de buscar ese encuentro, no lo tenía muy claro. Supuso que esa fue su manera de tratar de enmendar los errores cometidos en el pasado. Y por fin, había llegado el momento de dejar todo atrás.

-Y tú Candy, ¿estás dispuesta a cumplir con esa promesa?-Preguntó el joven fijando nuevamente su mirada en la de ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos para evitar que la muchacha pudiese desviarlo.

-Yo…si quisiera cuidar de Alan…-Admitió la joven.-…pero no sé que pienses tú al respecto.

-¿Aún me amas Candy?-Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Terry, no entiendo porque me preguntas eso…-Exclamó la joven.-…haz memoria y recordarás que hace unas cuantas noches te di la respuesta.

-Lo sé Candy…-Afirmó el joven mientras que acariciaba con una de sus manos la mejilla de la muchacha.-…pero necesito escuchar de nueva cuenta tu respuesta para saber si podré cumplir con la parte que me toca.

-¿Cumplir con tu parte? ¿A qué te refieres Terry?-Preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

-Con eso me refiero a que debo buscar mi felicidad…-Confesó el joven poniéndose de pie, atrayendo a Candy hacia él.-…y mi felicidad únicamente la puedo encontrar contigo mi querida Candy ¡Tú y sólo tú! Eres la única dueña de mi vida, la única mujer que puede lograr traspasar las barreras de mi corazón con el simple hecho de mirarme a los ojos. Eres tú, Candy, la única mujer con la que puedo sentir lo que es el verdadero amor...

Sin poder resistir más por lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo, Terry se inclinó ligeramente para acercarse un poco más hacia el rostro de la muchacha y se dio el gusto de poder admirar tan de cerca cada rasgo plasmado en el. Los ojos de Candy brillaban con intensidad ante la inminente proximidad del joven. Terry posó sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura y atrapo los labios de su amada en un dulce beso que expresaba más que con mil palabras el amor que sentía por ella. Candy, dejándose guiar por la voz del corazón, correspondió a ese beso, enredando sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos del muchacho. Así, uno en brazos del otro, olvidando el doloroso pasado, se entregaron a ese beso sin reservas, confirmando con cada roce de sus labios el sentimiento que los había unido desde siempre.

Después de ese beso, Terry se separó un poco de los dulces labios de la muchacha.-No has respondido a mi pregunta.-Le dijo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Me parece que la respuesta es más que evidente.-Concluyó Candy obsequiándole con un fugaz beso.

El rostro de Terry se iluminó con una sonrisa. Sin más que decir por el momento, entrelazaron sus manos, completamente libres de las ataduras del pasado y con la certeza de saberse juntos al fin, después de años de larga espera.

**EPILOGO**

_Seis años después..._

Un pequeño corría veloz por el extenso jardín de la casa hasta llegar a su árbol favorito, el cual trepo sin mayor dificultad. Por la ventana de la cocina, su madre lo observaba tranquilamente hasta que se percató de que el niño intentaba llegar a las ramas más altas del árbol.

-¡Alan! ¡Ten cuidado hijo!-Exclamó Candy al salir al jardín.

Alan se balanceó hasta alcanzar una de las ramas más altas-¡Mami! ¡Todo se ve tan pequeñito desde aquí! Ven conmigo, te gustará.- Le dijo, animándola a subir. No en vano había sido su madre quien le había enseñado a trepar.

Candy, diestra en aquella tarea, lo alcanzó y tomó asiento a su lado. Apenas la tuvo cerca, el pequeño Alan aprovecho para recargarse en el regazo de su madre. Ante ello, Candy comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente los cabellos castaños de su hijo. Alan era tan parecido a su padre, que Candy no tenía duda alguna de que Terry así hubiese lucido en su niñez.

-Mami, ya viste que tenemos una nueva inquilina.-Decía Alan señalando un hueco en la parte más alta del árbol por el cual una pequeña ardilla asomaba la cabeza.-¡Que bonita es! ¿No lo crees mami?

-Si hijo, es una ardilla muy bonita.-Confirmo Candy encantada de ver el rostro iluminado de su hijo por su reciente descubrimiento. Su hijo, porque así era y así lo sentía sin dejar lugar a dudas. Y para Alan, que conocía la verdad de su origen, no había en el mundo mejor madre que Candy. Tal vez Alan no hubiese nacido de ella, pero el lazo afectivo que los unía iba más allá de cualquier lazo de sangre.

Candy disfrutaba mucho de compartir el tiempo con Alan. Así había sido siempre, desde que él era un bebecito que arrullaba para dormir hasta el día de hoy que el pequeño estaba cumpliendo seis años. De pronto, Candy recordó que no había terminado de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños por vigilar que Alan no tuviera ningún percance al subir al árbol.

-Alan, ya es tiempo de regresar a la casa, no tardan en llegar tus tíos y tus abuelas.-Dijo Candy.

El niño hizo un gracioso puchero.-Pero mami...

-¡Nada de peros Alan!-Exclamó Candy, intentando controlar la risa ante la expresión de su hijo, ya que si quería que Alan la obedeciese, tenía que ponerse seria.-Además recuerda que tu papá y yo tenemos preparada una sorpresa para ti.

Sólo basto que Candy mencionara la palabra "sorpresa" para que el rostro de Alan se iluminara ante lo dicho por su madre y de un salto descendiera del árbol. Candy respiro aliviada al verlo caer limpiamente sobre el césped y entonces entendió el por qué de la preocupación que sentían la señorita Pony y la hermana María cuando ella, de pequeña, realizaba aquellas proezas.

-¡Vamos mami! El que entré de último a la casa pierde.-La retó al tiempo que empezaba a correr.

Candy le siguió el juego a su hijo. Lo alcanzó rápidamente tomándolo con ambas manos por la cintura. Por la rapidez de su loca carrera, cayeron estrepitosamente en las escalinatas de la entrada sin daño alguno. Envueltos en un mar de alegres risas, Candy y Alan entraron a la casa.

* * *

La sorpresa de la que Candy había hablado era ni más ni menos que una fiesta para festejar el cumpleaños de Alan. Así que esa tarde, en la casa de la familia Grandchester, sólo se podían escuchar las risas de los niños provocadas por los juegos compartidos. Alan corría de un lado para otro, junto con sus primos y amigos que se habían unido en el alegre festejo de su sexto cumpleaños. La pequeña Julie, con apenas tres años cumplidos, corría tras ellos, intentando seguir el paso del juego de su hermano y primos mayores. Estaba por alcanzar a su primo Austin, el hijo de Albert y Alice, cuando los brazos de su padre la atraparon en medio de su carrera, impidiendo su cometido para girar con ella, provocando que la niña lanzara sonoras carcajadas hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la silla colgante que había en el porche. Al verlos, Alan, abandonó el juego, para unirse a su padre y a su hermana. Al igual que Alan, Julie era muy parecida a su padre, a excepción por el color de ojos, tenía el mismo color verde esmeralda de su madre, además de haber heredado su largo cabello rizado, sólo que de color castaño.

Y en medio de toda aquella algarabía, estaba Candy. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se ocupaba de atender y departir con los invitados a la fiesta, siempre pendiente de su esposo y de sus hijos. La expresión serena que adornaba su rostro era muestra fiel de la felicidad que sentía. La vida la había recompensado, después de pasar por tantos sinsabores, al permitirle formar una familia junto con Terry. Y ante ese hecho no podía sentirse más dichosa.

_Después de haber pasado por muchas desventuras en su vida, teniendo siempre al destino jugando en su contra. Por fin, Candy y Terry, podían sentirse felices ante la perspectiva del futuro que les esperaba para estar juntos._

_Y para que ese futuro fuera tan prometedor como ambos así lo deseaban, debían de poner un poco de distancia entre Candy y el medio en el que Terry se desenvolvía. Siendo un actor reconocido y estando tan reciente la muerte de Susana, seguramente la prensa estaría más que pendiente de su vida y Terry quería evitar que el nombre de Candy se viera envuelto en alguna noticia escandalosa. Por lo que accedió, aunque con algo de renuencia,__ a que Candy pasara una temporada en el Hogar de Pony, llevando a Alan consigo. Aunque no le gustara estar separado de ellos, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era mantener a sus preciados tesoros alejados de posibles habladurías. _

_Así fue como los primeros meses de la vida de Alan, transcurrieron en el mismo lugar en el que Candy había crecido. Durante ese tiempo, el afecto que Candy sentía por el pequeño bebé se fue transformando en una clase amor que hasta entonces no conocía: el amor de una madre por su hijo. Fue entonces que sintió a Alan como hijo suyo y sabía que ese sentimiento nada ni nadie lo podrían cambiar._

_Las interminables cartas procedentes de Nueva York se sucedían una a la otra. Además de que Terry aprovechaba los días de descanso entre las funciones de la compañía para viajar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus dos amores. En esos días, Candy y Terry pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Pasaban largas horas charlando, siempre acompañados del pequeño Alan y disfrutando de su mutua compañía._

_Y fue en uno de esos viajes, después de varios meses, que Terry pensó que ya había dejado pasar un tiempo más que considerable tras la muerte de Susana. Ya era tiempo de que Candy se mudará a Nueva York con él, tal y cómo lo había planeado años atrás, cuando, lleno de ilusión y esperanza, le envió aquel pasaje de ida para que estuviera presente en el estreno de "Romeo y Julieta", con la intención de no dejarla partir de su lado. Desafortunadamente, nada sucedió como lo había planeado, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de poder realizar lo que tanto deseaba._

_Una tarde mientras caminaban por la colina de Pony, Terry se acercó a Candy y después de robarle un beso, le hizo una pregunta con la que Candy había soñado tantas otras veces._

_-Pecosa...-Hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaba de esa manera.-...me parece que ya es tiempo de que Alan y tú se muden conmigo a Nueva York.-Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Mudarnos…?-Preguntó sorprendida por lo que la petición del joven implicaba._

_-Si, Candy…-Confirmó Terry.-…los extraño demasiado y mi mayor deseo es tenerlos junto a mí, ¿qué tú no me extrañas?_

_-¡Por supuesto que te extraño!-Respondió Candy al instante.-Es sólo que no sé...no sé como Albert tomé el hecho de que me vaya contigo así...recuerda que él es mi tutor...y que decir de la tía Elroy, la señorita Pony y la hermana María... _

_Terry entendió de inmediato cual era la preocupación de Candy y empezó a reír al ver el rostro contrariado de la muchacha, quien seguramente se estaba imaginando todo lo que opinarían y le dirían al respecto aquellos que acababa de mencionar._

_-¿__Se puede saber cual es el motivo de tu risa.-Le dijo Candy con un mohín de disgusto. A su parecer no había ningún motivo para reír de esa manera. -¿Pues qué es lo piensas Terry? ¿Qué todos nos van a aplaudir por vivir juntos sin casarnos?_

_-Candy, me parece que no me has entendido bien...cuando hablo de que te mudes conmigo, no me refiero únicamente al hecho de que vivas conmigo...sino también a mi deseo que te cases conmigo...de que por fin podamos iniciar nuestra vida juntos.-Le dijo el joven con dulzura al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la muchacha para colocar sobre su dedo una sortija de compromiso.-Y bien, señorita Candice White Andley, ¿acepta ser mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo?_

_Candy había esperado tanto por escuchar esa pregunta.-¿Y cómo negarme si es mi mayor deseo?-Le dijo arrojándose a sus brazos, mientras que besaba sus labios una y otra vez._

_La boda de Candy y Terry se llevó a cabo un par de meses después, en una sencilla ceremonia a la que asistieron únicamente las personas más allegadas a la pareja. El jardín de la mansión de Lakewood fue acondicionado para tal ocasión y precisamente ese día, los arbustos que bordeaban el lugar donde se encontraba el altar, estaban prácticamente tapizados por una cantidad infinita de las rosas llamada dulce Candy._

_Candy lucía radiante enfundada en su vestido de novia. Tomada del brazo de Albert, caminó hacia el altar donde Terry la esperaba, acompañado por su madre. La señora Elroy no podía sentirse más que complacida al ver que lo que tanto había anhelado en los últimos años se hacía realidad. Ese día Candy, unía su vida con la de Terrence, para iniciar una vida en común._

_Después de concluida la ceremonia, sus familiares y amigos, felicitaron a los nuevos esposos, extendiéndoles los mejores deseos en su nueva vida juntos._

_-Hijo, ¡me siento muy feliz por ti!-Eleanor lo abrazó con inmenso cariño, compartiendo la felicidad que lo embargaba._

_-Gracias madre…gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.-Respondió el joven dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-Candy…-Le habló a su nuera tomándola de las manos.-…siempre supe que tú eras la mujer indicada para Terry…_

_La orquesta comenzó a tocar y Terry tomo por el talle a su esposa, para dar inicio al baile, siendo su primer vals, cómo marido y mujer._

_Esa noche, después de la fiesta, Terry condujo a Candy, a la habitación donde pasarían la tan añorada noche de bodas. Apenas entraron, lo primero que saltó a la vista de Candy bajo la tenue luz que ofrecían las velas repartidas en diferentes puntos de la alcoba, fue la cama que se encontraba cubierta por pétalos de rosa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al darse cuenta de que desconocía por completo como debía comportarse ante lo que estaba por suceder. _

_Terry se percató de lo que sucedía con Candy y se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos. Buscó sus labios y la besó con dulzura para infundirle confianza. Candy no necesitó de más y dejando de lado cualquier miedo que pudiese sentir, se dejo llevar. Entre sábanas de seda y pétalos de rosa, embriagados en la seducción de ese mágico momento, Terry y Candy se fundieron en un solo ser, uniendo alma, cuerpo y corazón. Para Terry no había placer alguno que se pudiese comparar con la maravillosa sensación de tener a Candy entre sus brazos, recargada sobre su pecho, aspirando el aroma de su cabello y escuchando los latidos de su corazón danzar al mismo ritmo que los suyos. Por fin podía sentir completamente suya a la mujer de la cual se enamoró cuando apenas era un adolescente. _

_-¿Eres feliz Candy?-Le preguntó en un susurro, mientras jugueteaba con los rizos que cubrían su pecho._

_-¡Como nunca pensé que lo sería mi amor!-Exclamó hundiéndose en el océano de su mirada._

_Esa noche no hubo más palabras. Entre suaves murmullos, delicadas caricias y besos desesperados se dejaron llevar por el inmenso mar de sus emociones._

_A la mañana siguiente, llevando al pequeño Alan con ellos, partieron con rumbo a Nueva York, donde tomarían el barco que los llevaría a Londres, donde pasarían su luna de miel. Al llegar al puerto de Souhthampton, fueron recibidos por el Duque de Grandchester, quien no pudo ocultar la alegría que le provocaba el conocer a su nieto. Como todo buen abuelo consentidor, colmaba al pequeño de mimos y regalos, volcando en su nieto, el amor que también sentía por su hijo. Pasaron varios días en el castillo de los Grandchester y después hicieron maletas para salir con rumbo a la villa de Escocia._

_Esa tarde, cuando se despidieron, Richard se acercó a Candy y con cariño beso la mano de su nuera.-Gracias Candy…por amar incondicionalmente a mi hijo…desde aquella vez en que te conocí, supe que lo amabas y que no habría mujer que lo quisiera tanto como tú._

_Candy sonrió ante las palabras del padre de Terry. Era verdad lo que Richard decía, no podía negar que se había enamorado de Terry desde el primer momento._

_Los días pasados en Escocia estuvieron llenos de momentos inolvidables, no había momento en que no se demostraran su mutuo amor. Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada beso, expresaba en un lenguaje que sólo ellos conocían, el amor que se profesaban. Y ambos volcaban su cariño sin reservas en Alan, su hijo._

_Finalmente tuvieron que regresar a Nueva York, ya que estaban por dar comienzo los ensayos de la próxima obra en que Terry participaría. Como no habían hablado del lugar donde vivirían, grande fue la sorpresa de Candy, cuando a su llegada a la ciudad, Terry le mostró la casa que sería su nuevo hogar. Un amplio jardín la enmarcaba y estando frente a al reja principal, ambos imaginaron a Alan, jugando en ese bello lugar._

_En esa casa iniciaron su vida como pareja. En esos primeros días, Candy se descubría ante los ojos de Terry como una esposa y madre cariñosa. Cuidaba de que todo en la casa marchará en orden, se ocupaba de satisfacer los gustos de su marido y estaba pendiente del crecimiento de Alan. Terry no podía sentirse más que feliz, la vida le recompensaba las carencias afectivas de su niñez, otorgándole una bella familia._

_Una noche, después de regresar del teatro, Terry subió a su habitación y la encontró vacía. Supuso que Candy estaría en la habitación contigua y no se equivoco, ahí estaba ella sentada en la mecedora con Alan durmiendo entre sus brazos. Desde donde se encontraba, Terry pudo advertir la ternura con la que los ojos de Candy miraban al niño, además de notarla algo pensativa. Sintiéndose observada, Candy volvió su mirada y se encontró con el apuesto rostro de su marido._

_-¡Hola amor!-Lo saludo con un beso después de acomodar a Alan en su cama.-No te oí llegar._

_-Me di cuenta.-Dijo Terry mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello femenino.- ¿En que tanto pensabas?-Le pregunto levantando el rostro para mirar su reflejo en los bellos ojos de su esposa._

_Candy le dedico una radiante sonrisa y Terry encontró en su mirada un brillo especial._

_-Pensaba en tantas cosas...en nuestro pasado...en como cambio nuestra vida...en que Alan esta creciendo y muy pronto tendrá un hermanito con quien jugar..._

_-¿Qué Alan pronto tendrá un hermanito?- Murmuró Terry al registrar las palabras dichas por Candy._

_-Así es Terry ¡Nuevamente te convertirás en padre!-Le dijo desbordante de felicidad._

_-¡Candy, mi amor!-La atrajo hacia él, llenándola de besos._

_A los pocos meses, Candy dio a luz una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color verde esmeralda, que llegó a afianzar los lazos afectivos entre Candy y Terry. En un principio, Candy se sintió preocupada por desconocer la reacción que tendría el pequeño Alan con la recién llegada, después de tanto tiempo de ser el único hijo de la pareja. Por fortuna, esas preocupaciones desaparecieron en el preciso instante en que el niño conoció a su hermanita, a la que de inmediato aprendió a querer, por lo que la vida para ellos continuo como hasta entonces, llena de felicidad._

* * *

La fiesta de cumpleaños había llegado a su fin. Los invitados se habían retirado y por fin, reinaba un poco de silencio en la casa de los Grandchester. Candy arropaba a Julie para dormir, mientras que Terry hacía lo propio con Alan. Después de un día de fiesta, lleno de pastel, dulces, juegos y ajetreos, los niños estaban exhaustos, por lo que apenas pusieron la cabeza sobre la almohada y cayeron en el más profundo de los sueños. Candy besó a sus hijos en la frente, admirando las sonrisas que se dibujaban en sus pequeños rostros. Terry la abrazó por la cintura y enfilaron sus pasos hacia la habitación que compartían.

Terry se dejó caer en el diván y atrajo a Candy hacia él, acomodándola contra su pecho. Acariciaba los rubios cabellos y sus labios se daban gusto saboreando el cuello de su esposa. Candy suspiró largamente y Terry sonrió ante ello.

-Espero que ese suspiro sea por mí.-Le dijo bromeando.

Candy se volvió hacia él dibujando en su rostro una de esas sonrisas que guardaba sólo para él. -¿Y por quien más podría ser si no es por ti?

Terry se inclino hacia ella para atrapar una vez más esos labios que adoraba, mientras que Candy le correspondía con la misma intensidad que el joven le prodigaba, rindiéndose ante el amor que se profesaban. Sólo en ella podía encontrar la paz de su alma al entregarle su amor sin reservas. Candy era su complemento, su otra mitad. La estrecho con fuerza contra su cuerpo para sentir la calidez de su piel y el alocado latir de sus corazones. No había felicidad más completa que la que encontraba en los brazos de su amada. Estando junto a Candy, no tenía necesidad de más.

**FIN**

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?

¡Vaya! Que sentimientos tan contradictorios provoca en mi el sencillo hecho de escribir la palabra "FIN".

En fin, podría hablarles de todo lo que siento, pero en realidad, me gustara mucho más saber sus comentarios y opiniones. No olviden dejarme un review, estaré muy satisfecha de leer sus sentimientos respecto a "Encuentros".

No sé si les pasé, pero a mi me gusta mucho imaginar una vida llena de felicidad para Terry y Candy. Después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar desde su niñez, pasando por su adolescencia hasta llegar a su edad adulta, pues es justo que la vida les recompensé con mucha felicidad, ¿no creen?

Y bueno, pues llega la hora de despedirme, no sin antes agradecerles por haberme acompañado durante esta hermosa travesía llamada "Encuentros". En verdad, muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, a las que me dejaron comentarios, a las que me leyeron de forma anónima, en fin, absolutamente a todas ¡Gracias de todo corazón!

Y bueno, esperen próximamente la publicación de otro fic de mi autoría titulado "Simplemente...amor". Ojala y también puedan acompañarme.

¡Les envío un gran abrazo!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
